Lost hime
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Disclaimer: Mai hime, Mai otome y lost girl no me pertenecen. "Toda mi vida creí ser un monstruo pero ahora se que pertenezco a un mundo oculto de los seres humanos"
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es otra mezcla que se ha instaurado en mi mente y sólo tenía que salir! **

**Espero hacer honor a las dos series en que me he basado...tendrá de mi propia cosecha pero mayormente se basa en la trama de lost girl, tengo la esperanza de no arruinar esto :) así que déjenme saber lo que piensan ;) **

**Capitulo 1 **

\- Como va tu noche, hermosa?- un adulto joven en traje de negocios trataba de entablar conversación con la chica detrás de la barra

\- Genial...- la castaña respondió con una media sonrisa a la vez que entregaba sus dos tragos al hombre- son ¥20 - el hombre pago por las bebidas colocando los billetes sobre la barra

\- Su cambio..- la chica depósito el cambio frente a el hombre, cuando se disponía a retractar su mano, este la sostuvo

\- Quedártelo- dijo sonriente y ella asintió- y este- tomo uno de los tragos y lo coloco frente a ella-es para ti- sugirió con coquetería

\- Lo siento- sonrió en disculpa- no puedo , política del bar- y así se marchó para atender a otros clientes

El hombre por otra parte dirigió su atención a el bar que comenzaba a llenar, en busca de otra víctima , mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar su atención fue captada por una pequeña y esbelta chica rubia, sonriente hizo su camino hacia ella, con ambas bebidas en la mano

\- Hola!- dijo a la chica- te apetece un trago?- dijo sonriendo, la chica tomo el vaso con el líquido ámbar , bebiendo de un sorbo el total del contenido en el vaso

\- Gracias chico- entrego el envase vacío y aprovechando la felicidad del hombre se hizo con la cartera del hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- tenía sed, tengo que irme- palmeo el brazo del hombre y salió del lugar a toda prisa

El hombre estaba más que satisfecho, había encontrado a su presa y ahora la tenía justo donde el la quería, bebió su bebida y salió justo detrás de la chica...

La castaña que había observado su interacción, soltó un suspiro y le dijo a su jefe que necesitaba ir al baño, el tipo Calvo con camisa floreada asintió y ella inicio su camino a los acensores, si no se daba prisa esa pequeña rubia estaría en serios problemas . Bajo de prisa un par de pisos, alcanzando con éxito a la pareja , todo parecía estar "bien" al menos la chica aún conservaba su ropa, confiada y sonriente ingreso en el elevador junto a el par, y se dirigió a el hombre

\- Has sido un chico malo- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica ahora semiconsciente en el piso de la caja de metal-no podías dejarlo pasar eh?- la castaña invadió su espacio personal y coloco su cuerpo justo al ras del hombre, obviamente complacido con la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de la hermosa castaña frente a el

\- Que puedo decir...- hablo perdido en la mirada rubí de la mujer- me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a la fiesta- rió

\- A mi también...- le tomo por la corbata atrayéndole a un climatizado beso

La pequeña chica dentro de su bruma observo como la bella mujer en ropa de cuero básicamente absorbía el rostro del tipo, tirando de él una especie de corriente azul entre sus labios, causando al pervertido comenzar a jadear en busca de aliento, sin embargo el proceso no se detenía y a los pocos segundos el hombre yacía derrumbado en el suelo del ascensor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro , y todo había sido grabado a través de su teléfono

La joven mujer alisó sus ropas y salió del ascensor que había descendido hasta el nivel del estacionamiento

\- Oye...y yo que...- logro mendigar la chica rubia, arrastrando su cuerpo a medio camino entre el elevador y la salida del mismo

\- Ah! Bien...- murmuro la castaña y regreso para tomar a la pequeña chica y llevarle con ella

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- Ya era hora para que te dignaras en aparecer!

\- Lo que tu digas, que tenemos

Ambas mujeres caminaron a través del estacionamiento custodiado por la policía hasta alcanzar el ascensor donde se encontraba el cadáver de un hombre ahora cubierto con una manta blanca

\- Varón de unos 30 años, no tiene identificación o cartera parece fue robado, una mujer le encontró aquí hace una hora...- explico la morena

\- Hmmm..- murmuro la pelicobalto colocando un guante de látex para retirar la manta del cadáver que permanecía sentado y...sonriente

\- Pero que le ocurrió al tipo! - grito un policía que se había acercado a la escena

La pelicobalto miro a la morena quien asintió en entendimiento y retiro al policía de la escena , aprovechando su soledad con el cuerpo olfateó el cadáver en busca de pistas

\- La víctima es sin duda humana...pero el asesino es Fae...puedo oler alcohol y un humano...mujer humana- mirando más de cerca encontró un largo cabello castaño, que entrego a su compañera y se levantó a su altura normal

\- Comencemos por el bar del hotel...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Suspirando la castaña comenzó a empacar sus cosas, recogiendo ropa y un par de artículos , todo en una pequeña bolsa negra, después de todo no es como si necesitara nada más . Corrió a la chimenea buscando dentro lo que se había empeñado en resguardar bien, sus identificaciones, obteniendo lo que buscaba se apresuró a rellenar con el excedente de sus cosas un bote de metal para después prender fuego a su contenido. Camino a la salida pateó sin querer una lata vacía de refresco

\- Rayos!- esperaba no haber despertado a la chica que trajo con ella, no hubo suerte

\- Hey! Que a pasado!- de un brinco se había puesto en cuclillas sobre el desgastado sillón donde le había colocado - como llegue aquí!?

\- Yo te he traído, todo esta bien, nos vemos...- reinicio su salida

\- Espera! Tienes que decirme que sucedió... No recuerdo más que...- rió nerviosamente- mi bebida estaba alterada..cierto

\- Si...pero nada ocurrió

\- Si, recuerdo que tu...um...le chupaste el rostro a ese tipo y tenía una enorme sonrisa jeje- la rubia...en realidad morena...la peluca había caído en alguna parte del camino, encendió su celular que reprodujo justo lo que había grabado en el ascensor, la pequeña chica estaba temerosa ante la revelación de que todo realmente había sucedido

\- Ah! Los niños y sus estúpidos aparatos!- la castaña soltó su equipaje e intento sin éxito acercarse a la otra chica, rodeando una y otra vez el viejo sillón - dame eso!

\- No! Esto es grande!

La persecución continuo hasta que la castaña muy frustrada se detuvo

\- Quédate con el- dijo con desdén- no necesito esto...- recogió su equipaje- me voy

\- Espera...si hablas conmigo prometo que lo voy a borrar..- dijo a unos pasos de la castaña

\- Vamos entonces...- suspiro- me muero de hambre, por cierto mi nombre es Shizuru

\- Tomoyo- contesto la pelinegra

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

\- Tiene alguna empleada que haya contratado recientemente? De cabello castaño?- cuestiono la pelicobalto

\- Si, una chica que comenzó hoy, pero no esta aquí, dijo que iba a el baño y no regreso, ahora esta despedida - contesto el camarero

\- Gracias por su cooperación - agradeció secamente la ojiverde

LLLLLLLLL

\- y bien?- cuestiono Tomoyo sorbiendo su malteada de vainilla

\- Que?- contesto Shizuru sin entender la pregunta

\- Eres un vampiro? Un alíen? - cuestiono susurrante

\- Humm...no? La verdad no tengo la menor idea...un monstruo talvez?- dijo Shizuru algo incómoda

\- Como es que no lo sabes?

\- Pues no lo hago, sólo se que puedo hacer lo que hice en el elevador y controlar a las personas mediante mi toque...

\- eh?

\- Observa- dijo Shizuru haciendo referencia a la camarera que se acercaba con la cuenta

\- Aquí esta su total a pagar- la mujer extendió la nota a Shizuru, quien la sostuvo y miro fijamente a la mujer

\- En este momento estoy un poco corta de dinero...- su agarre en al nota se intensifico y una brisa rojiza se trasladó de su mano a la camarera- te importaría dejarlo para otra ocasión?- concluyo sonriente Shizuru

\- .. Claro- contesto sonriente y se marchó de vuelta a la cocina como si nada hubiera ocurrido

Shizuru sonrió satisfecha y salió de la pequeña cafetería con una Tomoyo extasiada tras suyo

\- Eso fue maldito increíble!- grito la pequeña chica a través del callejón donde ahora caminaban

\- Pues a mi no me lo parece, soy un monstruo...- dijo Shizuru entre dientes

\- Podrías hacer cualquier cosa que quisieras! Eres como un superhéroe !

\- No lo soy...

Ambas estaban atrapadas en su conversación que no habían notado a un par de mujeres justo frente a ellas en la salida del callejón

\- Todas tuyas compañera- proclamo la pelicobalto y un silbido agudo procedente de la morena a su lado dejo fuera de combate a Shizuru y su acompañante- vamos a llevarla con el ASH

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS

\- a que clan perteneces?- cuestiono el ASH

\- No se de que me hablas, son policías?- cuestiono Shizuru desde su lugar en la silla donde estaba esposada y frente a ella estaban las dos mujeres que la habian capturado y un tipo visiblemente afroamericano que parecía ser el líder- conozco mis derechos y esto que están haciendo no esta bien!- Shizuru intento en vano romper las esposas que mantenían sus manos atadas

\- Kruger - el ASH hablo a la pelicobalto- llévala a examinar...si es cierto que no pertenece a ningún clan debe hacer la prueba, llévala...

BAM! Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de golpe dejando a la vista una escultural mujer flanqueada por dos enormes hombres

\- Querido no planeabas invitarme a las festividades!?- la mujer declaro con fingido dolor mientras se pavoneaba por el lugar

\- Morrigan tu no eres bienvenida aquí - siseo el Ash

\- Bueno, ya que no es de tu gente y no lo es de la mía - miro a Shizuru sonriendo- supongo que piensas celebrar la prueba no es así?- declaro segura de haber leído muy bien la situación - por lo tanto eso lo convierte en mi asunto también - el Ash hizo una mueca de disgusto, sabía la Morrigan tenía razón

\- Así es, Kruger la llevara a examinar y después procederemos con el ritual- y con eso hizo un ademan a Kruger quien sin duda tomo a Shizuru por el brazo y la llevo a el laboratorio donde sería examinada

DENTRO DE LA SALA DE EXAMEN

\- Kruger sensei le importaría revisar mis anotaciones - dijo titubeante una de las mujeres que había revisado a Shizuru

\- Kaede te he dicho que tienes que confiar más en tus conocimientos- suspirando la pelicobalto tomo la tabla de anotaciones sin apartar la vista de la castaña quien colocaba sus ropas de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo tras tener que cambiar a una bata para pacientes en el proceso de examen- esta bien, buen trabajo- dio una leve sonrisa a la chica ocasionando un rubor en ella- puedes marcharte- la chica asintió y regreso a sus ocupaciones anteriores

\- Y bien doc cual es el diagnóstico ?- cuestiono Shizuru

\- todo indica que eres una succubo- respondió Kruger

\- Se puede curar?- la pregunta hizo a Kruger reír y Shizuru frunció el ceño

\- No hay nada que curar - aseguro

\- Pues eso dice lo a todos mis amantes muertos

\- Si bien te alimentas de chi, es posible que lo hagas sin tener que matar - Kruger suspiro - pero no puedo ayudarte hasta después de la prueba

\- Es posible!?- Shizuru estaba realmente sorprendida, creía tener una especie de enfermedad incurable

\- Lo es- sonrió Kruger- y yo puedo hacer que suceda

\- Y cual es la trampa?

\- Tendrás que elegir entre la luz y la oscuridad para que me permitan ayudarte a controlar tus poderes

\- y tu que eres?

\- Soy un lobo y puedes llamarme Natsuki

\- Yo me refería a tu ocupación- Shizuru sonrió- pero la otra información también es bueno saberla

\- Soy la directora de esta laboratorio y mi cubierta en el mundo humano es ser detective, es necesario infiltrarse en el mundo para evitar que los Faes quedemos expuestos ...

\- Oh...

\- Vamos te llevare al lugar de la prueba- coloco las esposas de nueva cuenta en las muñecas de la castaña y abandonaron el lugar

ANTES DE LA PRUEBA

\- Bésame!- Natsuki solicito a Shizuru de la nada, dejando a esta con la boca abierta - tienes que hacerlo- se encontraban a solas y Kruger por alguna razón sentía que debía ayudar a esta chica- vas a necesitar toda la energía que puedas para esto

\- Pero..- Shizuru dudaba- puedo hacerte daño..- no quería matar a nadie más

\- No lo harás ! Yo soy Fae! - sin permitir a Shizuru reaccionar llevo sus labios a los de ella, que en un inicio no respondía pero segundos bastaron para que el succubo tomara el mando del beso y estrellara a Natsuki contra el muro más cercano succionando el chi de ella, cada vez más y más...hasta qué Kruger le hizo parar

-... Wow...sentiste eso...fue...wow!- exclamo Shizuru retirando se de Natsuki que estaba recuperando el aliento de tan abrazador beso

\- Espero que sea suficiente- comenzaron a caminar donde el Ash y la Morrigan líderes de los Fae de la luz y la oscuridad respectivamente se encontraban entre otros Fae de algo rango listos para presenciar la masacre

\- Algún consejo?

\- Intenta no morir- declaro secamente Natsuki y Shizuru frunció el ceño

\- Por que tienes que ser así?- dijo totalmente desilusionada Shizuru y Natsuki sólo se encogió de hombros- ...olvídalo

Natsuki le invito a tomar las armas que deseara para el combate , ella eligió un par de cuchillos...preferiría su naginata pero eso serviría , o eso esperaba, Kruger sólo le dijo muy vagamente que sus adversarios serían underfae... Shizuru no entendía pero supuso que no tardaría en averiguarlo

Natsuki se encontraba observando el desarrollo de la prueba, esa chica había asesinado sin problema a un hombre del doble de su tamaño y había salido del control mental de un fae que se alimenta del dolor, por un momento Natsuki pensó que no lo lograría pero al parecer la intervención de su amiga humana que se encontraba custodiada por los hombres del Ash le trajo de vuelta de las trampas mentales del fae que sucumbió en un par de minutos después y luego lo inesperado sucedió cuando el Ash le dio a escoger un lado ya sea luz u oscuridad la castaña no había elegido ninguno! Eso hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuki, al parecer su gran amigo y mentor tenía razón, esta chica era especial ...las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Segundo y último Capitulo de prueba, si obtengo de ustedes una buena respuesta continuaré con el fic ;) de no ser así lo déjare :( y me centrare en un único fic , espero su respuesta ! Saludos **

**Capitulo 2**

EN ALGÚN SUPERMERCADO

\- Tomoyo para que necesitaríamos luces exteriores?- cuestiono Shizuru al ver a su nueva amiga colocar en su canasta de compras un montón de luces multicolores - sabes que no tengo la menor intención de hacerme notar, cierto?- dijo colocando un destapa caños y focos en la cesta. Siguiendo su camino por el pasillo de ferretería

\- Bien...- Tomoyo dejo la enorme tira de luces en algún lugar en el aparador- que siguieres llevar?- pregunto con fastidio

\- No se... Cosas realmente necesarias?- Tomoyo miro al destapa caños y le dio una mirada de "en serio" - que, todo mundo tiene uno !- exclamo Shizuru que repentinamente detuvo su paso y sus ojos se posaron en algo realmente delicioso... Un chico bronceado en apretados jeans barba de candado y ojos color miel, que a su vez le miraba con deseo

\- Genial...- dijo Tomoyo tomando el brazo de su amiga- regla número uno "no comer en los lugares donde compramos"- sentencio y Shizuru hizo un puchero

\- Pero...tengo hambre!- chillo

\- Regla número uno...- dijo secamente Tomoyo y Shizuru camino de largo dando una larga mirada a la presa deliciosa que estaba dejando escapar

\- Confía en mi chico, fue lo mejor- dijo Tomoyo al chico guapo que les miro confundido

EL ALMACÉN/ CASA DE SHIZURU Y TOMOYO

Las chicas entraron en la segunda planta del almacén abandonado que habían elegido para vivir, su sueño hecho realidad , un amplio espacio, gran iluminación y excelentes ventilación ...la verdad era que el lugar era una mierda pero estaba libre de los pagos como renta, luz o el agua, los muebles y demás aditamentos actualmente allí fueron cortesía del extraño y muy sospechoso primo ruso de Tomoyo, Shizuru lo conocía como el robo pero en palabras de Tomoyo en realidad es un re-acomodo de bienes, Shizuru decidió dejar caer el tema. Lo que no habían dejado en casa antes de salir era a un hombre regordete despeinado y vestido cual vagabundo en el medio de la sala

\- Quien eres tu y que haces aquí!? Cómo entraste!?- exclamo Shizuru botando una bolsa de compras y caminando hacia el extraño

\- Soy un duende, viene para ofrecerte un trato y bueno...no es como que tu "lugar" sea de difícil acceso- dijo señalando a las enormes ventanas rotas, hoyos en las paredes y el techo y la obvia falta de muros reales en el segundo piso del lugar

\- Duende? no se supone que sean pequeños y chistosos?- cuestiono Tomoyo deteniéndose a un costado de Shizuru quien no quitaba la vista del hombre

POP POP

Repentinamente dos incendios comenzaron en el lugar, uno en el sillón rojo desgastado y otro en un montón de basura . Tanto Shizuru como Tomoyo corrieron a sofocarlos

\- Lo siento, pero tu mirada me estaba poniendo nervioso - declaro el duende- lamento aparecer de improviso pero cuando he escuchado de la succubo no alineado sabía que tenía que verte, he escuchado también que desconoces tus orígenes ...yo podría ayudarte con eso- dijo sonriente

\- Como lo sabes!- exclamo Shizuru

\- Todo mundo habla de ti

\- Que sabes de mis padres?

\- Te diré lo que se a cambio de tu ayuda- sentenció

\- Y como se que no me estas engañando? - Shizuru no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie , no conocía este mundo Fae así que su mejor amigo ahora mismo era la desconfianza...

\- Tienes una marca de nacimiento en tu cadera del lado izquierdo- dijo confiado el duende y al mirar la reacción de la succubo sabía que estaba en lo cierto

\- Como lo sabes?- cuestiono sorprendida

\- No te diré nada más hasta que me ayudes- rió el duende

Shizuru tomo a Tomoyo dando unos pasos lejos del duende , debía consultar una segunda opinión

\- Tu que piensas?

\- Que en vez de recibir información deberías cobrar en billetes- dijo sin rodeos Tomoyo que aún se aferraba a un extintor por si acaso

\- ...lo haré...- suspiro Shizuru- necesito saber de mis padres...ya resolveremos el asunto del dinero después

Volvio su atención a el duende

\- Lo haré - dijo firme . El duende sonrió

\- Genial! Extraño mi tesoro...

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE TOKIO / SECCIÓN DE HOMICIDIOS

\- La noche anterior fue genial!

\- Te fue bien con la rubia?- cuestiono sonriente Natsuki mientras observaba las nuevas listas de órdenes de aprehensión en el tablero del pasillo cerca de su oficina

\- Kruger fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en un tiempo! Ya sabes cuando estábamos en la habitación y las cosas se calentaron de repente sentí más manos de lo normal, abrí los ojos y ya no éramos dos en esa habitación..

\- Oh- sonrió Natsuki- era una Géminis? - rió entre dientes conociendo la respuesta

\- Si! Y sabes que, ella me dijo que tiene una hermana- comenzaron su camino a la oficina de Natsuki- podemos ir a una cita doble

\- Rei ,no sería una cita doble, más bien sería cuádruple , me alegro que hayas disfrutado en satisfacer a dos damas pero ya hablaremos más tarde sobre eso...- abrió la puerta y en su escritorio no era otra que Shizuru . Natsuki suspiro y entro con Rei detrás suyo - Que haces aquí?- cuestiono seria- como te dejaron entrar?

\- Dije que era tu novia- dijo Shizuru- por que tan enojada?

\- Deberías mantenerte lejos de los Fae, cuando te di mi tarjeta no esperaba que aparecieras al otro día en mi trabajo- bufo

\- Si estoy aquí es por que creo que eres de las pocas o tal vez la única Fae en quien puedo confiar- le entrego un sobre tamaño carta - y necesito tu ayuda con esto- Natsuki la tomo, dentro había un arma- quiero saber a quien pertenece, un cliente necesita recuperar algo que el dueño de eso tiene

\- Sabes que te estas metiendo en problemas?- inquirió Natsuki mirando fríamente a la mirada rubí que no retrocedió . Al ver que intimidar a la mujer no funcionaria Natsuki se dirigió a Rei- busca los datos- dijo entregando al sobre a su compañera

\- Estas segura?- Rei sabía que no era buena idea

\- Si, cuando tengas los datos llámame- aseguro Kruger y tomo su chamarra de cuero de su silla

\- A donde vas?

\- Debo llevar a Shizuru a un lugar- dijo sonriente y salieron de la oficina

EL DHAL

En cuanto Shizuru y Natsuki entraron al bar recibieron la atención de todos los presentes quienes les miraban expentantes. Natsuki sabia que el simple hecho de que su acompañante fuera una succubo era suficiente para atraer la atención pero si añades eso a que es una Fae no alineado obtienes una mezcla imposible de ignorar . Kruger les llevo hasta la barra donde se encontraron con el propietario

\- Shizuru, el es Trick el dueño del Dhal uno de los más ancianos Fae y quien maneja este territorio neutral sagrado- Natsuki les presento

\- Un gusto jovencita- sonrió Trick y tendió su mano a Shizuru quien contesto el saludo- que te trae por aquí?- Shizuru sonrió y miro a Natsuki

\- Sería bueno que le hables sobre las reglas Fae- Kruger y Trick compartieron una mirada de complicidad

\- Bien, sígueme- Trick salió de detrás de la barra y se llevo a Shizuru a una pequeña oficina que parecía estar decorada estiló museo, con muchas estanterías llenas de libro s y con varias cosas viejas y extrañas - siéntate - tomaron asiento en dos enormes sillones de piel. Trick habría un grueso libro que estaba entre ellos en una mesa de té- cual es el nombre de tus padres? - cuestiono llenando una pluma de tinta

\- Shiro y Kaori Fujino- respondió aún admirando la gran cantidad de extrañas cosas en el pequeño lugar

\- Me refiero a tus padres Fae

\- No les conozco, los únicos padres que he conocido son ellos, me han educado desde bebé...- Trick suspiro y cerro el libro

\- Supongo que tendremos que averiguar sobre eso antes de poder registrarte

FUERA DE VUELTA EN LA BARRA DEL BAR

Natsuki se encontraba apuntando los datos que Rei le diere hace unos segundos cuando Shizuru regreso a su lado . Natsuki le miro y le tendió el papel con los datos

\- Toma, a cabo de colgar con Rei- Shizuru tomo el papel y lo leyó "Dean Rish Remolque 37" al menos tenía una pista ahora

\- Gracias- dijo sonriente

\- No hay de que, solo no llames la atención y ten cuidado- dijo Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa

Shizuru rió y salió del bar

\- Crees que vaya ha estar bien?- pregunto Natsuki bebiendo su brandy

\- Si es quien creo que es- sonrió- esta lejos de eso

\- Crees que podamos manejarla?

\- Nadie esta listo para manejarle- rió Trick regresando a su trabajo en la barra. Natsuki frunció el ceño y murmuro un genial para beber otro trago

LUGAR DE DEAN RISH

Shizuru estaciono a unos cuantos remolques de distancia.

\- Vamos- dijo a Tomoyo y bajaron del auto

Se acercaron tranquilamente a la puerta del #37 , tocaron el timbre y...

BANG!

El disparo sonó en el aire y se mismo lo hicieron los pedazos de la puerta de madres que ahora tenía tremendo boquete en el centro

\- Wow- exclamo Tomoyo rodando a una posición sentada en el suelo

\- Yeah!- dijo Shizuru levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas- ay!- grito, su mano derecha tenía un buen trozo de madera incrustado entre sus dedo pulgar e índice ocasionando que la herida sangrara profusamente. Saco la madera de manera rápida y vendo la zona con un trapo colgado en los tendederos de ropa de algún vecino cercano

Entraron al remolque en busca de Dean...no estaba por ningún lado, optaron por encontrar alguna pista sobre su paradero

\- Mira- dijo Tomoyo cargando un par de libros

\- Déjame ver - abriendo la agenda telefónica encontró un anuncio de joyería encerrado con marcador rojo...- parece que tendremos que ir en busca de unas joyas- arranco el anuncio y lo guardo en su chaqueta - va...

\- Que hacen unas chicas tan guapas en la casa de Dean?- cuestiono un mujer armada con una escopeta en la entrada - contesten!- apunto a Shizuru que intencionalmente se coloco frente a Tomoyo para protegerle e inicio su camino a la mujer con el objetivo de persuadirle con su toque- alejate o disparo!

\- Tranquila...somos amigas de Dean...- Shizuru había alcanzado con éxito a la mujer esquivando la escopeta , utilizo su persuasión y la mujer se rindió pero Shizuru había tenido hambre todo el día y con la herida en su mano no podía resistir más ...beso a la mujer succionando su chi...sus ojos se volvieron azul eléctrico podía sentir al animal dentro de ella clamando por más...era embriagador...

Tomoyo podía ver a la mujer muriendo en los brazos de su amiga y sabiendo que ella no estaría feliz con el resultado le jalo del brazo para impedir que continuara, desafortunadamente Shizuru ya no estaba a cargo y tras dejar el cuerpo inerte de la mujer a un lado tomo a Tomoyo por el cuello causando que comenzara a faltarle el aire. Luchando entre jadeos hablo

\- Shi... Shizuru ...soy yo..detente...por favor...- Tomoyo se aferró al brazo que sostenía su cuello mientras sentía poco a poco los estragos de la asfixia

Ante el toque Shizuru parecía recobrar el control sobre sus acciones y soltó a Tomoyo que enseguida inhalo la mayor cantidad de aire posible

\- Lo siento...yo ...

\- Tranquila estoy bien- dio una sonrisa- vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien más llegue


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Esta es la continuación del capítulo ...**

**Veo que algunos han visto que Natsuki hará de Dyson y Lauren, los he unido eso nos va a evitar sólo un poco de drama ;) **

**sobre Tomoyo , digamos que no le nombré Kenzi por dos motivos 1) no hay bo...y ese dúo debe permanecer tal cual :) lo mismo sucede con Hale ya que no hay Dyson 2) no tendrá demasiado diálogo aquí así que intento tomar lo vital y plasmarlo en la historia ;) **

**Gracias por comentar! **

**Capitulo 2B **

\- Tu mano!- exclamo con sorpresa Tomoyo a la vez que salían del remolque y subían al coche

Shizuru miro a su mano herida que había perdido el vendaje en algún momento...pero ya no existía la herida! Al parecer el chi le curo

JOYERIA KING

\- Hola- Shizuru entro a la amplia joyería para hablar con quien parecía estar a cargo. Tenía que encontrar respuestas antes de que cosas peores sucedan- mi novio me ha dado su tarjeta y me ha dicho que soy libre para derrochar!- dijo sonriendo a el hombre mayor detrás del mostrador- he escuchado que tiene una colección reciente de piedras - resulta que su cliente el duende le habían robado su tesoro que contiene piedras preciosas y mucho oro. Al menos fue lo que le dijo Tomoyo por teléfono después de que le regresará a "casa", no podía arriesgarse a perder el control de nuevo y hacerle daño

\- Buenos días señorita- contesto amable el anciano- me temo que sólo las piezas que ve ahora mismo son las que están a la venta- Shizuru rodó los ojos, tenía la esperanza de hacer esto por la buena, lo que parece no será posible. Tomo al hombre por la corbata y lo trepo un poco sobre el mostrador , así mismo torcio un dedo de su mano causando al hombre gemir de manera entrecortada

\- No vengo hacerte daño- susurro Shizuru a la cara del hombre- dime donde contactaste con el vendedor de las piedras- siseo , tenía que hacer esto rápido antes de que llamaran la atención de alguien- y bien?

\- ...no se su nombre...pero nos encontramos en el motel Shine a veinte minutos de aqui ...habitación cinco...- Shizuru sonrió al hombre y le soltó

\- Gracias...

LUGAR DE DEAN RISH / LEVANTAMIENTO DE CUERPO

\- Sabía que sería mala idea- soplo Rei mientras veía junto a Natsuki subir el cuerpo en la camioneta de la ambulancia, tenía que hacer pasar esto como una especie de ataque epiléptico y después encargarse del cuerpo...uno muy sonriente . Natsuki resoplo y camino de vuelta a la entrada del remolque

\- Entiendo por que ella lo hizo, no sabe controlar su poder...lo que no entiendo es quien tiene un mecanismo ligado a una escopeta ?- dijo mirando a la puerta con un enorme hoyo en el medio

\- La gente esta loca - dijo Rei- pero tienes que hablar con esa chica- la verdad le irritaba un poco- o va a exponer a los Fae con sus imprudencias

\- Lo haré ...

MOTEL SHINE

\- Vamos por ellos chica!- exclamo Tomoyo que había insistido en volver a la acción y salir del almacén

\- No, tu quédate aquí - Tomoyo frunció el ceño, no quería ser un bulto- serás mis ojos en el exterior - declaro Shizuru sonriente

\- Bien

Shizuru salió del auto . Fuera de la habitación para su beneficio se encontraba el carro de servicio , miro a ambos lados del pasillo no se encontró a nadie , así que tomo el camison de limpieza y toco a la puerta con el número cinco

\- Limpieza!- grito

\- Entre!- respondió alguien dentro

Con plumero en mano Shizuru abrio la puerta y entro, se dirigió al primer mueble que encontró en busca de algo que le indicará que era el sujeto correcto, por desgracia nada parecía fuera de lo normal así que opto por hacer la plática mientras fingía continuar sacudiendo los muebles

\- Así que, piensa estar mucho tiempo aquí?- la pregunta era genérica

\- Estoy esperando a alguien- contesto monotono

\- No podría tomarte como alguien que necesite esperar...- un poco de encanto no daña a nadie

\- Tienes razón...

Clic

\- Al parecer a quien estaba esperando eres tu- eso era una mala señal. Shizuru volteo y se encontró con el hombre apuntando le con un arma...eso lo hacia la segunda vez el día de hoy!

\- Tranquilo...- levanto las manos en señal de rendición - podemos hablar de esto

\- Te ha mandado el, no es cierto?- cuestiono irritado

\- El?- jugar al inocente podría funcionar

\- El Fae, el dueño del tesoro!- tal vez no era buena idea, miraba más irritado

\- Si...el sólo quiere de vuelta su tesoro

\- Clásico de mi padre!- grito

\- Tu padre? El duende es tu padre!?- vital pieza de información le habían omitido - eres Fae?

\- No- sonrió- de ser así no habría tenido que robar su tesoro y usar esto- refiriendose al arma- el embarazo a mi madre y nunca aparecío para estar con nosotros! Mi madre era humana por lo que yo no soy como ustedes...- sonrió- ella iba al bosque donde se conocieron para convenserle de que nos llevara con el o viviera con nosotros - rió- el muy maldito sólo le utilizo y mi madre murió hace poco con la gente creyendo que ella estaba loca...

\- Así que buscas venganza y por ello robaste el tesoro?- dijo Shizuru lo más aclamada que podía estar en esta situación

\- No! Yo quiero conocerle!- esto sorprendio a Shizuru

\- Así que si consigo que hable contigo devolverás el tesoro?- parecía tan simple

\- Si- por fin bajo el arma- nos veremos en las taquillas de la central de autobuses a media noche Es donde tengo guardado el tesoro...

CRACK

La puerta de la habitación fue derribada por...el jinete sin cabeza!? Un tipo bastante alto con gabardina negra y dos machetes agitando los a todos lados comenzó a atacarles cortando a su paso lámparas , espejos y demás cosas en la habitación

\- Vete! Yo me hago cargo!- grito Shizuru golpeando al sujeto con su plumero, que fue destrozado en segundos pero había servido para distraerlo de Dean, que para gracia de Shizuru se había marchado

\- Shizuru!- grito Tomoyo enviando un trampeador a su amiga , que fue de nueva cuenta partido en dos

\- Vamos chico sin cabeza! - empuño ambos trozos de madera y golpeo a los brazos del descabezado haciéndolo perder sus machetes, Shizuru se coloco tras suyo y golpeo la parte trasera de sus rodillas haciéndole caer sobre la cama oportunidad perfecta para estacar su torso colocando ambos machetes en su tronco dejándole muerto

EL DHAL

Shizuru y Tomoyo entraron al bar recibiendo de nueva cuenta extrañas miradas. Al llegar a la barra se encontró con Natsuki platicando con Trick

\- Hey- saludó a los dos generando silencio en el bar antes bullicioso

\- Shizuru este no es lugar para un humano- dijo Natsuki mirando a la multitud con el ceño fruncido

\- Respondes por la humana?- cuestiono Trick mirando serio

\- ... Si- eso supuso Shizuru era la respuesta correcta por que el ambiente se sintió menos tenso

\- Ella responde por la humana!- exclamo Trick y todos regresaron a sus negocios

\- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo jalando a Natsuki a un lado de la multitud con Tomoyo justo detrás de ellas

\- Que sucede?- dijo Natsuki con el ceño fruncido

\- Tengo un cuerpo en el maletero del coche- dijo en un susurro con Tomoyo asintiendo ferozmente tras ella

\- No te basto con la mujer en el remolque?- dijo Natsuki enojada- vamos- dijo suspirando y saliendo del lugar para llegar a la parte trasera en el callejón donde estaba el carro . Shizuru abrió el maletero y espero una respuesta de Natsuki

\- Por que no tiene cabeza?- cuestiono

\- No lo se! Apareció sin ella!- exclamo Shizuru

\- Es un Dahal- respondió y tanto Shizuru como Tomoyo fruncieron el ceño- es algo asi como un mercenario en el mundo Fae- explico - me encargare de el- dijo y Shizuru sonrió - debo hablar contigo

Tomo a Shizuru del brazo caminando unos pocos pasos lejos de Tomoyo y el cadáver

\- Como estas controlando tu hambre?

\- Hambre?

\- Si, ya sabes eso que haces para dejar cadáveres sonrientes- dijo burlona

\- Oh...sobre eso, creo que necesito tu ayuda- dijo suspirando y Natsuki sonrió - no de esa forma, más bien algo más permanente

\- Créeme tengo mucha resistencia- declaro arrogante

\- Dijiste que médicamente podrías ayudarme, quiero una solución permanente de ser posible- Natsuki sonrió

\- Bien, tu te lo pierdes - rió y escribió algo en su libreta de detective, cosa que hizo reír a Shizuru- llama a mi asistente - le tendió la nota- tengo una fórmula que recién elabore para un incubo eso podría ayudarte un poco a manejar el hambre un poco, pero tendremos que hacer pruebas para llegar a algo concreto - Shizuru tomo el papel y frunció el ceño, esa asistente le caí mal

\- No puedes ir tu conmigo?- pregunto esperanzada

\- Lo siento, pero alguien se tiene que encargar de los cadáveres que dejas a tu paso, llamare a ella para que te inyecte la solución y después encontraremos tiempo para continuar con ello - Shizuru percibió la sinceridad en su voz y no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que Kruger le dijo

ESA NOCHE EN EL LUGAR ACORDADO

Despues de que Shizuru asistiere con la ayudante de Natsuki que podía jurar prefería colocar la aguja en su cuello en vez de su brazo se había sentido con mucha menos hambre que antes. Tal parece que podría encontrar la solución a sus problemas de control. El duende había estado de acuerdo en los términos del trato y eles aquí

La central se encontraba vacía sólo había luces intermitentes en el lugar, llegaron a la zona de taquillas y al final del pasillo se podía vislumbrar a Dean con una caja de madera en mano. Se acercaron y Dean bajo la caja al suelo , apuntando el arma a su padre

\- Resulto tu tesoro más valioso que mi madre!?- exclamo

\- Lo hice para protegerlos! Los Fae y humanos no pueden estar juntos y si venían conmigo tu madre abría sido infeliz! Lo hice por su bien!

\- Pero...tu jamás hiciste el intento!

\- Estar con ustedes les pondría en peligro!- exclamo el duende

\- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Shizuru- pero creo que es tarde para eso- señalo detrás de Dean donde había aparecido otro descabezado

Pop pop

Un par de botes de basura se incendiaron, bueno al menos habría más iluminación ...

\- Mantenga se detrás de mi! - exclamo Shizuru a Tomoyo y los otros dos

Shizuru atrajo la atención del decapitado que había colocado su cabeza en un lugar en el suelo cosa que de verdad impresionaba a la vista. Shizuru esquivaba cada cuchilla como podía alejando el peligro de los demás ahí. Pero un movimiento en falso le dio la oportunidad de alcance a su enemigo que logró cortar su cuello y hacerle sangrar profusamente

Tomoyo no podía permitir que asesinaran a Shizuru y corrió para tomar la cabeza del atacante y lanzarle a uno de los botes en llamas, matando al enemigo evitando dar su golpe final. Shizuru se derrumbó en una pared sosteniendo su cuello y aplicando presión a la herida

\- Bueno, te debo un poco de información- dijo el duende que estaba satisfecho con su trabajo- hace 32 años me encontré con una partera en el bosque que se encontraba huyendo con un bebé en brazos, fue cuando mire de cerca que vi tu marca a través de la pequeña manta , cuando le pregunte de quien corría me dijo que era de alguien muy malo que buscaba matarte- los ojos de Shizuru se ampliaron ante tal revelación

\- Cual es el nombre de mi madre? O mi padre?- cuestiono

\- No lo se...pero si ellos te mandaron con los humanos fue para protegerte deberias buscarles y darles una oportunidad

\- Lo dudo, ellos me abandonaron a mi suerte, dejando que me convirtiera en una asesina por no saber quien soy!

\- No te has preguntado que tu otro destino podría haber sido peor?- Shizuru no contesto- me marcho, gusto en conocerles

POP POP

Entre dos flamas padre e hijo habían desaparecido

\- Shizuru! Necesitas un médico!- exclamo Tomoyo bajando a el de su amiga que continuaba a sangrar

\- Llama a Natsuki...

ALMACEN

\- Estas segura de esto?- cuestiono Natsuki en la parte superior de Shizuru en la cama

\- Creo que si...- miro a Natsuki - estas segura que no te matare?- cuestiono realmente preocupada- todos mis amantes anteriores están muertos...

\- Muy segura- sonrió Natsuki y le atrajo a un beso- yo soy Fae- le beso la mandíbula y regreso a sus labios en un abrazador beso

\- Sabes lo que haces?- cuestiono Shizuru dando un ligero mordisco al labio inferior de Natsuki quien gruño ante la acción

\- Se exactamente lo que necesitas- sus ojos se tornaron en un amarillo con apariencia casi felina Y dio una sonrisa socarrona

\- Bien...porque... si no...sólo tendré que...conseguir ...alguien...más- dijo entre besos

\- No será necesario...- dijo Natsuki y continuo sus ataque al cuello de la succubo , sería una larga noche


	4. Chapter 4

**Uno más :) espero sus comentarios!**

**Capitulo 3**

Shizuru había despertado con un sobresalto, los recuerdos de sus encuentros sexuales anteriores destellando en su memoria, todos eran prometedores hasta que simplemente terminaban como cadáveres...eso le recordó a su actual amante y sosteniendo firmemente la sábana contra su pecho miro al otro lado de su cama.

Natsuki se encontraba despierta desde que percibió la inquietud en el cuerpo de su acompañante , opto por mantener los ojos cerrados a la espera de algún otro movimiento. Al sentir la mirada posada en ella con insistencia decidió hablar

\- Sabes...mirar fijamente es de mala educación - dijo sonriente, aún sin abrir los ojos

Decir que Shizuru estaba sorprendida era decir poco, en toda su vida jamás había visto con vida a aquellos con los que compartía su cama, esto era casi un milagro

\- Estas bien?- cuestiono mortificada aún sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos

\- Más que bien- suspiro y estiro su cuerpo en la longitud de la cama-...y tu ?- finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con una hermosa visión . Shizuru tenía los cabellos despeinados, y nada cubría su desnudez salvo la sábana de la cama. La visión hizo a Natsuki sentir un golpeteo en el pecho...jamás había sentido nada igual, tenía que indagar sobre ello. Dejando caer la ropa de cama que se encontrará cubriendo sus pechos tomo asiento en su lado de la cama y bebió un largo trago del vaso con agua que dejara allí la noche anterior

\- Segura que estas bien!?- Shizuru tenía que estar segura de ello, se acercó a Kruger esperando ansiosa su respuesta. Natsuki soltó una risita y volvió su atención a Shizuru quien le daba una mirada expectante

\- Me duelen algunos lugares que olvide tener y me siento como si hubiere corrido una maratón...muy sucia y caliente- sonrió confiada y miro a Shizuru que dejo escapar una fuerte bocanada de aire para sonreír de vuelta a Natsuki

\- Creí que dijiste poder manejarlo- su juego de coquetería estaba de regreso . Kruger noto el cambie en su lenguaje corporal y decidió seguir el juego

\- Te reconozco ciertas habilidades, además yo jamás me queje, es mi primera vez con una succubo no sabía que esperar, has dejado huella en mi...- los ojos de Shizuru se ampliaron ante la declaración tan franca. Kruger por otro lado no supo de donde vino aquello! Algo estaba fuera de lugar sin duda, un Fae de más de 300años no podía actuar de tal manera...empujo esos pensamientos fuera de su mente y se enfoco ante la mujer desnuda en la cama- estoy lista para otra ronda- dio su sonrisa lobuna

\- Creo que deberías irte- Shizuru estaba más que tentada por ello pero lo suyo era no tener sentimientos mezclados en los negocios...o eso intentaba hacer, su vida ya era lo bastante complicada- tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza- llevo sus manos a frotar ligeramente su frente, tratando de que todo pareciere creíble

\- No es por eso que estoy aquí?- cuestiono Natsuki sonriente, entendiendo las intenciones de la otra mujer, pero algo dentro de ella le hacia querer presionar para obtener más tiempo con ella. Tiro el resto de la sábana y dejo su cuerpo a el descubierto, esta invitación no podría ser rechazada y los ojos del succubo lo decían todo . No esperado respuesta se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la otra mujer y capturo sus labios en un beso lleno de lujuria, manteniendo atrapada a Shizuru entre el colchón y su cuerpo

\- ...tu lo has pedido...- los ojos de Shizuru destellaron azul y les dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de Natsuki quien le miraba sonriente

\- Muestra lo que tienes succubo...- Natsuki se enderezo manteniendo a Shizuru a horcajadas sobre ella lo que la obligo a llevar sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Kruger

Natsuki capturo sus labios e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Shizuru quien le dio la bienvenida, generando una apasionada lucha por el domino . Las manos de Natsuki se deslizaron por la espalda de la mujer en sus brazos colocándola más apegada a su cuerpo. La acción hizo al succubo abrir más el compás de sus piernas lo que envió un contacto más directo con el aire a su ya excitado clítoris ,arrancando un gemido de sus labios. El sonido del gemido hizo sonreír a Natsuki dentro del beso, y coloco una mano en la nuca de la ojirubui para profundizar más el beso y la otra se coló en la abertura de la mujer que ahora encarnaba sus uñas en su cuello tal cosa le encendió aún más y penetro con dos dedos la suave caliente y muy húmeda cavidad de Shizuru que la hizo romper el beso para montar los dos dedos cavando dentro de ella

\- Oh dios...si! - Shizuru podía sentir la aceleración y el aumento en la fuerza del empuje, le estaba volviendo loca! - Más ...necesito más!- exclamo entre jadeos y apretando su cuerpo al de Natsuki que añadió un tercer dedo y su pulgar comenzó a trabajar el botón inchado en la cima del núcleo de la mujer jadeante en sus manos ,podía sentir que sus paredes aprieten sus dedos...estaba cerca

\- Te gusta...eso?- Natsuki estaba igualmente jadeante, los movimientos de cadera contra su mano le llegaban a golpear cada vez en su clítoris , la sensación era increíble -...puedo sentir que estas cerca...ven conmigo...- ahora su palma golpeaba con cada envestida el clítoris del succubo y tres dedos se habían enroscado en lo profundo ...justo en la plenitud de su clímax Shizuru conecto sus labios en un beso duro chocando ligeramente sus dientes echo su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y saco una ráfaga de chi azul de Natsuki, llevando a ambas mujeres a un intenso orgasmo con múltiples réplicas . Ambas dejaron caer sus cuerpos gastados y sudorosos en la cama. Shizuru descanso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Natsuki que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, era agradable...

ESE MISMO DÍA MÁS TARDE EN EL DAHL

Natsuki había comentado sus descubrimientos con Trick sobre esa extraña sensación en el pecho causada por un cierto succubo. Trick era como un padre para Natsuki, el le había acogido bajo su ala y le otorgo un propósito para su vida cuando se había encontrado más que perdida hace cien años cuando su clan fuera destruido.

\- Tienes que alejarte de ella...he visto como le miras , no sabemos nada de ella o sus intenciones lo mejor será que le hagas ver que esto es sólo una especie de intercambio comercial- sentencio Trick con mirada severa. Se encontraban en su biblioteca personal cuya ubicación era la parte trasera de su oficina

\- Trick tu y yo sabemos más de ella que ella misma - sonrió Natsuki- es inofensiva , y necesita ayuda...

\- Te he dicho que no!- Natsuki se sobresaltó por el tono y frunció el ceño- sólo mantén tu distancia, ahora vete !- y salió para dejar a una Natsuki incómoda . Ella fue ayudada por Trick cual era su problema con ella ayudando a la succubo? Kruger suspiro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer...y no le gustaba , pero le debía a Trick lo suficiente como para llevarle la contraria, suspiro y camino de vuelta a la barra donde la pelirroja con curvas y prominente pecho le saludaba

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE

Shizuru estaba extaciada! Después de pasar la noche y esta mañana con Natsuki se sentía como nunca! Y no sólo por el chi si no por que por una vez no se sentía como un monstruo . Tomoyo les había encontrado una fuente de ingresos , serían detectives de lo paranormal...raro pero lucrativo, hoy habían encontrado a una chica desaparecida que estaba por ser la comida de un Kappa una extraña clase de pez Fae y todo gracias a Natsuki ! Así que estaba en el DAHL para invitarle una copa y talvez a participar en algo más ...si era sincera con sigo misma sabía que Natsuki le gustaba más allá que un acoston . Entrando en el bar no vio señales del objeto de su afecto así que pidiendo a una de las lindas meseras le dijo que se encontraba en la bodega . Camino hasta el lugar y abriendo la puerta se encontró de frente con una pelirroja gimiendo sobre una mesa de billar con media blusa caída y en los brazos de una Natsuki que encontró su mirada con la suya por unos instantes y detuvo sus acciones. Shizuru sintió náuseas y salió de la habitación con un azote de puerta. Natsuki dejo a la pelirroja y corrió para alcanzar a Shizuru fuera del bar, tirando de su brazo para llamar su atención

\- Recuerda que era sólo para la curación - dijo Natsuki con la bilis atascada en su garganta

\- Bien...disfruta de tu noche...sólo vine a darte las gracias lamento haber interrumpido...- concluyo Shizuru soltando su brazo del agarre de Kruger no podía estar más tiempo cerca sin derrumbarse. La vista de esta Shizuru le revolvió el estómago...necesitaba un trago...muchos de ella para apaciguar la horrenda sensación en sus entrañas


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que el capi anterior dejo un extraño sabor de boca, ahora será mejor ... Disfruten y comenten! **

**Capitulo 4**

\- Zuru levanta! Vamos cuenta todos los detalles sucios!- Tomoyo rebotaba sobre una Shizuru que se aferraba a las cobijas de su cama. Después de lo sucedido con Natsuki no tenía ganas de nada- anda cuenta! Te dijo que le gustabas también!? hubo besos y arrumacos !?- Tomoyo había visto como Kruger miraba a su amiga y sabía que Shizuru hacia lo mismo así que lo normal sería que estuvieren juntas . La lobuna había demostrado su valía ante Tomoyo cuando le ayudo a rastrear a Shizuru que fue secuestrada por el Kappa. Además era súper cool ver como se transforma en un lobo blanco como la nieve! Básicamente tenía el sello de aprobación de Tomoyo y Shizuru le gustaba que más se podía necesitar?

\- Tomoyo no tengo ganas de nada- refunfuño Shizuru sacando la cabeza de debajo de las mantas

\- No mientas! No me cuentes los detalles esos te los puedes quedar tu, pero al menos dame algo!- dijo Tomoyo haciendo pucheros

\- Cuando llegue a el DHAL encontré a Natsuki con otra mujer...ahora me puedes dejar dormir?- Shizuru quería borrar ese momento de su mente y hablar de el sólo le revolvía el estomago

\- Que!?- Tomoyo no podía creer lo que oía

\- Me dijo que sólo tendríamos sexo cuando fuera necesario para curar

\- Oh...bueno, en ese caso con mayor razón tienes que salir de esta cama! - se levantó y halo las cobijas fuera del cuerpo de Shizuru- nos iremos de fiesta y olvidar el rechazo!- proclamo sonriente. Shizuru frunció el ceño ante la palabra rechazo- oh dios! No me digas que nunca antes te habían rechazado!?- exclamo Tomoyo entre sorprendida y burlesca

\- Mmm...no se a que te refieres, pero esta sensación en mis entrañas empeora cada vez que hablamos del tema- Shizuru se había sentado en la cama . Tomoyo por otra parte se rió

\- Chica eso es el sentimiento del rechazo! Pero no te preocupes Tomoyo te llevara de fiesta y todo estará mejor!

Shizuru al comienzo había dudado que ir de "fiesta" le haría mejor pero después de ir al deshuesadero más cercano y destrozar unos cuantos parabrisas y la enorme pila de vasos de chupitos frente a ella en la barra del DHAL le daban un mejor panorama .

\- Sabes como tu médico no recomiendo que lleges a una intoxicación por alcohol recién iniciando el día - Natsuki había tenido un día de mierda. En el departamento había perdido los estribos en el interrogatorio de un sospechoso y le rompió el brazo. Su jefa le mando a la psicóloga del departamento para que le diera terapia, el departamento no toleraría más incidentes de ese tipo. En el lapso del día tres ya habían sido sus víctimas y ahora los sospechosos eran libres y estaban demandando al departamento por abuso de autoridad y lesiones!. Rei noto su comportamiento y de inmediato le recrimino el acostarse con Shizuru que ahora la tenía actuando de esa manera. Y ahora entraba al bar para ver a la succubo bebiendo en cantidades nada recomendables - no sabemos si esto puede repercutir en tus poderes- dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de los tantos pequeños vasos vacíos en la barra. Shizuru se rió y le miro a los ojos

\- Bueno...como bien conoces yo no soy un chico...así que esto no afecta mis ...habilidades - Shizuru estaba acariciando el brazo de la lobuna quien entrecerraba los ojos en ella sin apartarse del toque. En vez de eso soltó una pequeña risita y se trasladó junto a Tomoyo que miraba la escena justo a lado de la succubo

\- Mantén un ojo en ella- dijo Natsuki a Tomoyo y se marchó a la mesa de billar, donde aún mantenia una visión clara de Shizuru

Unos minutos pasaron y un hombre moreno, guapo y bien vestido se acercó a la succubo

\- Hey, te importaría unirte a nosotros?- señalo a una mesa no muy lejana donde se encontraba una mujer atractiva sonriendo a Shizuru . Natsuki veía todo desde su lugar. Shizuru lo sabía y decidió salir a jugar.

\- Bien...vayamos a mi casa- el hombre asintió y fue por la hermosa mujer y pronto Shizuru salía del brazo de ambos sin dar una segunda mirada a una Natsuki que había roto el taco que tuviere en la mano. Su día parecía seguir empeorando

EL ALMACÉN

Las dos mujeres y el hombre se encontraban intercambiando febrilmente besos y caricias, dejando de lado las estorbosas ropas...

\- Bueno...elijan una palabra de seguridad- dijo Shizuru desnuda de pie mirando al otro par que se encontraba en iguales condiciones, ante la vista sus ojos brillaron azul y se relamió los labios...sus compañeros sonrieron al ver su entusiamo ...sería algo muy divertido

Tomoyo por otra parte no le pareció tan divertido cuando a causa de sus actividades el techo sobre su cabeza se desmoronaba cayendo sobre su cereal! El sexo entre Fae podía ser más estruendoso que un concierto! La próxima vez que vaya al supermercado pondrá en la lista de compras un par de tapones para los oidos

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HOMICIDIOS

A Natsuki no le calentaba ni el sol, así que para alejar su mente de cierta castaña se dedicó a hacer algo que no hacia en mucho tiempo ...resolver homicidios...humanos. Miraba las pruebas, las declaraciones y formulaba teorias. Rei se rió de ella pero a su vez le había advertido que no olvidara su cita con la psicóloga , porque si le despedian del departamento ya no sería útil para los Fae de la luz y el Ash no sería nada feliz

Natsuki se había presentado a su terapia. Riño con la psicóloga alegando que ella misma necesitaba terapia, el asunto no avanzo en lo absoluto y salió aún más frustrada del lugar . Esa "doctora" le había dicho que utilizaba su actitud ruda para cubrir sus defisiencias! Como se atrevía! Ella podía arrancar su cabeza de un zarpazo si quería!

No ayudo que fuera llamada a la escena de un crimen en el cual pudo percibir el aroma de Shizuru en el lugar! La víctima resulto ser el hombre con el que el succubo abandonara el bar hace unas horas, le habían decapitado en su propia casa...los problemas parecían seguir a la succubo. Se marchó en busca de ella

EL ALMACÉN

\- Se puede saber que hacia tu aroma en la escena de un crimen que además involucra a tu acompañante ?

\- Ellos estaban ahí, yo tenía hambre y sucedió...sobre lo demás te daré la versión corta- dijo Shizuru soltando un suspiro, todo se había complicado de manera casi alarmante

Shizuru explico como su acompañante femenina de nombre Olivia le solicito asesinar a el amante de su esposo, ella se negó , fue en busca de la amante de nombre Jenny que ahora se encuentra en el segundo piso del almacén ya que la furia (Olivia) le intento asesinar, pero tal parece que se había conformado con su esposo infiel. Shizuru había peleado por Jenny en contra de Olivia y al reflejar su poder a través de los ojos con un espejo que tenía a la mano la furia se había vuelto loca. Cuando Shizuru fue en búsca de Ashim lo encontró sin cabeza en su sala de estar , por ello su olor estaba en el lugar, en el momento se encontró con Olivia quien al verle en la casa huyo .

Natsuki suspiro y se dispuso a ir

\- Donde vas?- inquirió Shizuru

\- Voy con Rei en busca de las hermanas de Olivia, una furia siempre tiene hermanas- así salió tras la siguiente pista

CASA DE LAS HERMANAS DE OLIVIA

Dos féminas estaban de pie en la puerta de la casa devorando con la mirada a Natsuki quien fingía no percibir su libido

\- Donde esta su hermana?- inquirió Rei

\- No lo sabemos- dijo una de ellas

\- Es cierto que eres una policía Nat su ki...- cuestiono la otra prácticamente desnudandole con la mirada

\- Detectives...respondan la pregunta ...con la verdad- refuto Kruger sabiendo que las furias encubrían a Olivia y muy seguramente estaba dentro de la casa

\- No podemos fiarnos de nadie

\- El Ash nos ha mandado, somos dignas de confianza- declaro Rei

\- Esta incontrolable...- susurro una. Natsuki le dio una cálida sonrisa

\- Descuida, por ello traje a una sirena- haciendo referencia a Rei que sonrió con suficiencia. A los pocos minutos con su canto tenía dominada a la enloquecida furia y le habían llevado al Compuesto de la Luz para que el asistente de Natsuki se encargara de ella...por desgracia no fue lo suficiente y Olivia pereció pece a todos los intentos

\- Esperaba más de ti Kruger- dijo el Ash , Natsuki había permitido la pérdida de uno de los suyos, en otro momento sus movimientos habrían sido más rápidos y talvez podrían haber salvado la vida de la furia. Kruger acepto la reprimenda

EL ALMACEN

Tomoyo estaba aburrida. Shizuru y Jenny estaban compartiendo una pizza y la pobre chica estaba embelezada de Shizuru. Cosa que era su culpa. Cuando Jenny se enteró de la muerte de su amante estaba muy triste, así que Shizuru utilizo su poder para tranquilizarle, y ahora la mujer rubia estaba prendada de ella. Mirar sus intentos de lige no era bueno para Tomoyo así que se escabulló hasta la habitación de la succubo donde Jenny dejo su enorme maleta. Tomoyo era algo así como cleptómana y es muy hábil , por desgracia en vez de encontrar joyas se topó de lleno con la cabeza de Ashim envuelta en una bolsa de plastico transparente !

\- No te han dicho que robar es malo?- Jenny dio un golpe contundente a Tomoyo que cayo al suelo inconsiente- es mío- dijo abrazando la cabeza de Ashim - y Shizuru también lo será...

Shizuru se excuso de la plática que tenía con Jenny, la mujer le estaba asfixiando! Así que con un pretexto salió de la casa y se quedo por un rato en la parte trasera del lugar donde se refugió en su carro , que fue una mala elección después de recibir una llamada de Natsuki diciéndole que Jenny había estado acosando a Ashim y tenía varios antecedentes penales...cuando entro en el lugar de nuevo encontró un camino de pétalos hasta su recámara , la cabeza de Ashim yacía en su cama con una nota donde Jenny le citaba en su casa para estar juntas para siempre, Tomoyo estaba por ningún lado...llamo de vuelta a Natsuki explicando la situación y salió tras Jenny

CASA DE JENNY

\- Cuando llegue Shizuru estrenos juntas por siempre- declaro sonriente Jenny ante una Tomoyo que intentaba deshacer el nudo de la soga que la mantenía atada a una silla- tu eras un estorbo, siempre junto a mi Shizuru!

\- Yo vivo ahí...donde más podía estar?- declaro Tomoyo medio inocente, tenía que entretener a la loca mujer lo suficiente para safar sus ataduras

\- Estoy aquí cariño- dijo una sonriente Shizuru, lo mejor era intentar mediar la situación - lista para estar juntas?- Jenny sonrió y llevo la cabeza que sostenía en la mano junto a otros diez cráneos sobre una mesa

\- Estoy más que lista!- proclamo y mostró un detonante - siempre mis enamorados intentan escapar pero esta vez tu y yo estaremos por siempre juntas!

\- Me gustaría estar entre tus brazos cuando suceda- Shizuru tenía que estar cerca de ella y poder obtener el objeto para evitar la detonación. Tomoyo estaba por escapar de sus ataduras. Justo antes de que Shizuru llegara a los brazos de Jenny dos mujeres entraron en el lugar

\- Asesinaste a nuestra hermana!- gritaron y sus ojos se tornaron rojos- y tu le ayudaste!- señalaron a Shizuru y en un segundo una lucha se había desatado. Tomoyo era libre y con un golpe en la cabeza dejo fuera de combate a la mujer que tuviere a Shizuru por el cuello. Al ver a su hermana atacada la furia que estaba sobre la humana se dirigió a Shizuru, pero se detuvo a comprobar el estado de su hermana caída , tiempo aprovechado por Tomoyo y Shizuru para huir corriendo del lugar

BAAAMM!

El lugar había explotado, justo unos segundos después de que las chicas estuvieren fuera. Natsuki llego en el momento de la explosión en el coche patrulla que sirvió para proteger a las chicas de la onda expansiva y los objetos que salieron volando...

\- Están bien?- cuestiono Natsuki saliendo de detrás de la puerta del carro que usarán para protegerse, mirando a el suelo encontró un cráneo energesido y lo tomo en sus manos- que sucedió?- pregunto mirando el cráneo y luego a Shizuru quien sólo sonrio

\- Digamos que algunas personas no se toman muy bien el rechazo

MAS TARDE EN EL DHAL

\- Como estas?- pregunto Kruger tomando asiento junto a Shizuru en un sillon en el bar

\- Bien creo...como te fue con el Ash?- Shizuru sabía que tantos sucesos no quedaban fuera de los oídos del Ash, y era seguro que Natsuki tuviere que reportar lo sucedido

\- Le dije que tu llegaste después de la explosión y no fue posible detener lo sucedido- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros restandole importancia

\- Me has cubierto ante el Ash!?- Shizuru estaba sorprendida

\- Considerando que esa humana era una asesina en serie y era uno de mis casos abiertos y gracias a ti esta resuelto, es más bien una retribución- dijo con media sonrisa. Shizuru parecía aceptar eso. El aire entre ellas se volvió incómodo . Fue Shizuru quien decidió hablar sobre el tema

\- Sobre lo de anoche...

\- No es nada...- aseguro Natsuki

\- Yo quiero aceptar tu oferta- dijo Shizuru mirando a los ojos esmeralda de Kruger quien le miraba extrañada

\- Bien...- no podía decir nada más ...a Trick no le gustaría

\- Me refiero a que después del lío de hoy entiendo que no quieres mezclar negocios y sentimientos, parece la fórmula perfecta para los problemas. - soltó una media sonrisa- así que acepto tus términos si tu aceptas uno mío - declaro

\- Tu dirás

\- Quiero que sea por gusto también...ya sabes que no sea sólo por la curación ...seamos amigas...con beneficios - Natsuki sonrió , esta mujer iba a matarle

\- Por el placer entonces?- cuestiono sonriente y Shizuru asintió - acepto

\- Ya sabes esto es por que tu eres algo así como el amante perfecto- Natsuki alzo una ceja- no te mueres, no hay sentimientos...y confió en ti...- Kruger no pudo resistir más y capturo los labios de la succubo con los suyos...un beso ligero, pero fue suficiente para calmar la tormenta dentro de ambas

\- Amigas con derecho a roce...que así sea...- y volvió a conectar sus labios

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Natsuki veía la manecilla del reloj avanzar lentamente...su hora de terapia estaba por terminar y no había dicho ni una palabra...pero recordando el momento con Shizuru ...

\- Hay una mujer...

Tenia que hablar


	6. Chapter 6

**Me ha llevado un tiempo pero estoy de vuelta**

**Les voy a decir que el fic llegara hasta lo acontecido en la primera temporada si desean que siga adelante no duden en comentar y hacérmelo saber ;)**

**La trama dará un giro, los caso Fae decrecerán y me enfocare en la relación shiznat pero continuare el camino de la trama de lost girl . Que lo disfruten !**

**Capitulo 5 **

Las semanas anteriores han sido de lejos más que una montaña rusa de emociones. Primero término haciendo un trabajo para un Fae oscuro...un que se alimenta de la suerte de todo aquel que toca, que inesperadamente había sido estafado en su propio juego...las apuestas. El asunto no podía haber sido menos importante para Shizuru salvo que este Fae le ofreció unos minutos en compañía de su excéntrica nieta...el oráculo . Así que tomo el ofrecimiento y cazo al estafador que resulto ser el hijo de su difunto hermano...al para de no era la única con problemas familiares. Sus minutos con la oráculo fueron por de más aterradores...y críptica , pero sobre todo reveladores..su madre estaba con vida y en algún lugar...

Despues de recibir tal información se había encontrado con la ferviente necesidad de encontrar el control sobre sus poderes, si el oráculo tenía razón y el destino tenía algo planeado para ella tenía que estar al menos en el control de sus instintos. Natsuki no tenia mucho tiempo para giarle por el proceso pero su fórmula química de lo que sea que le estuviera suministrando su "adorable" asistente estaba funcionando, su hambre había disminuido...no eran sin embrago sus encuentros sexuales con Kruger , no era que Shizuru se hiriera a propósito pero vaya que últimamente se encontraban aventureras...en el callejón fuera del DHAL , el escritorio en el departamento de homicidios y un sin fin de lugares más.

Lo que no había sido tan lindo en todo lo sucedido fue el incidente que tuviera Tomoyo, quien había insistido en visitar en el laboratorio a Natsuki que había encontrado tiempo en su trabajo policiaco para analizar sus progreso. Tomoyo había alega oque debía supervisar este asunto ya que según ella "nada en esta vida es gratis y desinteresado" lo que les llevo a una llamada de emergencia del Ash para atender a un valioso Fae de la luz, que se encontraba sorpresivamente enfermo, dicho Fae supuraba sangre por los ojos y no porque fuese su poder sino por que se alimento de algo que no debía y le estaba matando. Hasta ahí todo iba "normal" que le podía suceder con un dolor estomacal y un poco de sangre ? Pues resulto que este Fae se alimentaba de la cadáveres humanos cuyos cuerpos no se habían reclamado o perecieron por enfermedades contagiosas como el ebola , la peste, lepra...era como mantener un sistema eficaz para mantener las plagas y enfermedades de trío de un equilibrio "sano". Tomoyo decidió probar el último alimento del Fae, ignorando por completo que se trataba de una deliciosa sopa de pie...que para el caso era el foco de infección de tal enfermedad . Tomoyo había estado por poco en el más allá. Por algo más que suerte Natsuki y su sorprendente conocimiento de la ciencia le habían salvado . Este acto le demostró a Shizuru que aunque no lo quería y se negaba a admitir estaba sintiendo por Kruger lo que en su vida habia tenido , si era el buen sexo pero estaba poco a poco siendo algo más...lo que era un problema con todo este asunto de los amigos con beneficio.

EL DHAL

Natsuki no abría lo que le estaba sucediendo. En toda su larga vida jamás había experimentado nada como lo que le estaba pasando. Sus sentidos estaban alerta 24/7, sus mente era un lío y en ese lío sólo se encontraba algo... Shizuru. No podía dejar de querer estar a su lado, compartir cada momento con ella, cuidarle y sobre todo protegerle...este asunto de sexo sin compromiso se estaba convirtiendo en algo que Kruger no podía identificar así que sólo tenía que preguntar a la única persona que le podía ayudar... Trick

\- Has escuchado del término alma gemela?- cuestiono Trick . Era por la mañana y el bar estaba sólo así que podían conversar sin ningún problema

\- Si, los lobos en mi manada se apareaban con su pareja...su alma gemela, aquella que su lobo elegía y sería su única por el resto de su vida- Natsuki sabía muy bien el término , en eso se basaba la supervivencia de su especie. Pero tras la pérdida de su manada... Alyssa...sólo le quedaba Alyssa... Natsuki sacudió ese pensamiento y miro a Trick - no veo que tiene eso que ver con lo que me ha estado sucediendo. Algo dentro de mi esta rasgando por salir, mi lobo me clama por algo pero...

\- Es eso...has encontrado a tu alma gemela y tu lobo te esta pidiendo para reclamarla como suya. - Kruger se paralizo, su ámala gemela!? Cómo había sucedido eso? No había hecho nada para buscarle y ahora Trick le decía así como si nada que su lobo le pedía reclamar a su pareja...Shizuru...no podía ser ella...pero al sólo pensarla su lobo se agitaba en su interior...

\- me estas diciendo que debo reclamar a mi pareja?- cuestiono Natsuki aún no podiendo creer que esto le estuviere sucediendo

\- Si, tienes que hacerlo, es parte de tu naturaleza- dijo Trick no muy a gusto con lo que esto implicaba. Después de todo estaba más que seguro de que esa pareja era la succubo no alineada. Pero tampoco había manera de que Kruger dejara de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo...sólo podía aceptarlo y ver que deparaba el futuro

\- Que sucede si no lo hago...- Natsuki no quería ceder a sus impulsos o tenía la esperanza de que pudiere escapara de ello , no sería buena para ninguna de las dos dar cabida a lo que el lobo de Natsuki pedía

\- No es una elección es algo que debe suceder...créeme si supiera como ayudarte te lo diría no me hace ninguna gracia que tu pareja a reclamar sea Fujino , pero por otra parte creo que serias la indicada para ser su pareja, algo bueno podría pasar- Trick sabía que todo sucede por algo así que esperaría por ver que se avecinaba- si es por mi que dudas no lo hagas, veremos como solucionar lo que sea que suceda después , me gustaría verte feliz, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que lo has sido- dijo sonriendo.

\- Si tu lo dices...- Natsuki no podía hacer nada...talvez intentar algo real con la succubo sería bueno para ella. Sólo esperaba que su lobo no le estuviera metiendo en más problemas de lo que ya tenía . Pero antes que nada tenía que decirlo a quien correspondía . Salió del bar y se dirigió a el almacén , Shizuru sería quien tendría la última palabra. Después de lo que habían avanzado hasta ahora sería cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de necesitarla sexualmente ya que sus poderes se encontraban prácticamente bajo control...su vida estaría en las manos de la chica no alineada y no había nada que hacer...

EL ALMACEN

Era ya tarde por la noche y tanto Tomoyo como Shizuru habían decidido descansar viendo peliculas en la tv. Las semanas anteriores fueron llenas de adrenalina y necesitaban un descanso. Pero tras recibir a Natsuki en su hogar y escuchar todo el asunto del alma gemela y demás cosas Fae su noche era todo menos relajante.

\- Y ahora que , se suponga que orines en su pierna para reclamarle!?- exclamo Tomoyo para romper el incómodo silencio- porque si es así no quiero estar presente para ver eso

\- No...- rió Natsuki, la humana de Shizuru era sin duda especial- mmmm...yo - no sabía que más decir y Shizuru no había dicho palabra alguna- no es nada como eso...- soltó un suspiro y dijo- sólo quería que lo supieras...me gustaría intentar una relación contigo, ahora el control de tus poderes esta básicamente en tus manos y bueno...este asunto de mi naturaleza...si no quieres no será un problema...podemos mantenernos en el plano de la amistad...- Natsuki divagaba algo que sólo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o buscaba la solución a algún problema matemático , jamás lo hacia en el cuadro romántico pero de nuevo Shizuru se había encargado de alguna manera de hacerla padecer...

\- En realidad ...yo pensaba en algo similar y mi mente no paraba de maquinar la manera para que tu lo vieras de forma que nos dejara tener una oportunidad ...- Shizuru miraba a los ojos esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada.

Esas palabras hicieron a Natsuki avalanzarse sobre la succubo y besarle con ferozidad llevándole contra un muro y perderse en el calor que su cuerpos despedían

\- Emm...bueno ya que se han arreglado...me marchó!- Tomoyo no quería ser participe o espectadora de la destrucción que las actividades de la lobuna y la succubo traerían a su hogar así que tomo un par de cosas y salió dejando atrás a la recién pareja.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

El vapor despedido del agua caliente en la bañera cargaba el aire de algo denso pero reconfortante . Natsuki y Shizuru habían pasado toda la noche demostrando su pasión y amor de la una para la otra y ahora mismo Shizuru era acunada entre los fuertes brazos de su amada mientras disfrutaban de un baño.

\- Sabes...yo nunca creí que tendría una noche como la anterior y una mañana como la que estamos teniendo- dijo Shizuru mientras colocaba ligeros besos por el cuello de Natsuki quien rió un poco, después de todo ella tampoco creía que un día tendria algo así con nadie- Que...?- cuestiono Shizuru con el ceño fruncido pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Kruger que llevo sus manos a la cintura de la castaña

\- Es sólo que yo pensaba lo mismo que tu, en mis trescientos años de vida nunca paso por mi mente que encontraría a mi alma gemela y mucho menos que ella me correspondería , eso suena más como algún cuento demasiado cursi para ser real

\- Bueno...-Shizuru le dio un beso-...pues es muy real- y luego otro que se convirtió de un beso dulce a uno apasionado . Shizuru podía sentir a su succubo gemir ante la cercanía de la lobuna . Al parecer no sólo ella disfrutaba de estar en brazos de Kruger sino que su bestia interior lo hacia también. Shizuru reacomodo su posición y se coloco a horcajadas de Natsuki derramando un poco del contenido de la bañera. En esta nueva posición sus cuerpos estaban uno sobre el otro, lo que hacia conectar sus pezones duros generando una deliciosa fricción que les encendía aún más.

-... Déjame probarte...- Natsuki rompio el beso y en un rápido y fluido movimiento coloco a Shizuru en la orilla de la tina de baño dejando a la vista sus pliegues lustrosos . Lamió el total de la longitud del sexo de la succubo muy lentamente, primero en sus labios exteriores y luego utilizando sus pulgares les separó para repetir la misma acción con los interiores- tu gusto es increible...- Shizuru sólo acertó a gemir . Natsuki continuo su trabajo en el clítoris ya hinchado primero rodeándolo luego lamiendo a la ligera y después chupando, succionando y manteniendo así una y otra y otra vez. Shizuru podía sentir cada movimiento y su excitación crecía tras cada succión , sorpresivamente Natsuki introdujo su lengua en su entrada

\- ...on dios! Si! Más Natsuki...dame más! Necesito más!- sus ojos destellaron azul , sus piernas se cerraron en el torax de su amante y sus uñas se clavaron en la nuca de una Natsuki que devoraba con avidez cada parte y cada jugo que le deba su pareja. Con una última succión a los labios lustrosos de exitacion llevo sus labios para encontrarse con la boca de Shizuru que le recibió ávidamente tomando su labio inferior entre los dientes y tirando de el duro

\- Ahhh ...- Natsuki conocio el sabor de la sangre en la boca y eso le hizo despertar sus bajos instintos . Tomo a Shizuru por los gluteos y les saco de la bañera para llevarle a uno de los pocos muros en el lugar. Shizuru enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Natsuki y continuo a besar su cuello. Sentir el choque de su espalda con el muro le encendió aún más y podía sentir un orgasmo inminente. Natsuki hundió sus caninos en la clavícula de Shizuru dejando una marca que no duraría mucho ya que la succubo aprovecho el momento para su alimentación . Natsuki introdujo tres dedos en su abertura y con duras y rápidas embestidas pronto ambas encontraron el clímax

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde saciando sus impulsos por poseer la una a la otra. Fue Tomoyo quien les interrumpió . Para su buena fortuna les encontró en un estado semi descente ...al menos tenían prendas cubriendo lo escensial.

\- Lamento interrumpir el maratón de sexo pero tu contacto el vampiro me dijo que tenía información sobre tu madre

\- En serio!?- Shizuru no podía ceer la suerte que estaba teniendo. Pero lo aprovecharía al máximo - y que te dijo?- cuestiono ansiosa dejando el regazo de Natsuki para sentarse junto a Tomoyo en el otro sillón de la sala

\- pues no mucho dijo que teníamos que hablar con quien al parecer fue la partera de tu madre, que resulta ser la misma que encontrará el duende en el bosque , el problema es que esta mujer esta sentenciada a muerte y su ejecución será en tres días . Dice que los Fae no te ayudarán con esto por que la mujer rompio una ley Fae bastante grave al estar con un humano y tener una familia con el exponiendo a los Fae y bla bla bla- Natsuki sabía que esto no podía ser bueno...la menos no para la relación que recién iniciaba , tenía que hablar con Trick...tenía que contarle la verdad a Shizuru antes de que ella lo descubra por si misma

\- En ese caso creo que me iré- dijo Natsuki arreglando su camisa y pantalón que aún estaban desabrochados- ustedes deben ir a investigar y yo debo regresar al trabajo antes de que Rei me sermonee - dio un beso a Shizuru y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Tomoyo antes de salir

Las chicas le miraron salir

\- Wowow !- exclamo Tomoyo y Shizuru rió

\- Si...Wowo ! - respondió Shizuru con una enorme sonrisa

\- Y como fue?

\- El mejor sexo que he tenido hasta el momento!

\- Eso es mucho decir viniendo de ti la máquina de sexo- se burlo Tomoyo

\- Es cierto...- rió Shizuru- pero dejando eso de lado voy a vestirme y nos vamos investigar la información que te dio Sei , más vale que ese vampiro no este mintiendo o se encontrará con una muerte muy dolorosa

EL DHAL

\- Trick ella lo va a descubrir tarde o temprano...déjame decirle lo que se- Natsuki había intentado hacer entrar en razón a Trick sobre el asunto pero el viejo Fae se negaba a que lo hiciera - Trick a cabo de encontrarla y no quiero perderla...

\- Los asuntos amorosos son de menor importancia que la de toda la vida de los Fae! Te he dicho que no le dirás nada y es el final de la discusión!- Trick no estaba dando marcha atrás por algo como los sentimientos. Cuando el era el Rey antepuso el bien de la raza Fae a sus propios sentimientos, no permitiria que algo así arruinara lo que tanto trabajo le había costado construir- vete!- grito

\- Carajo!- Natsuki no tenía otra opción , sabía y entendía las razones de Trick pero también sabía que esto le traería consecuencias no muy favorables en su relación con Shizuru.

Y justo saliendo de la oficina de Trick tras la barra se encontró con la succubo que no parecía muy feliz. Natsuki trago su enojo y se acercó a darle un beso que fue bien recibido

\- Que pasa? Como te fue?- cuestiono con genuina preocupación . Shizuru le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Estar con Natsuki me levantaba el ánimo

\- seguí las pistas sólo para encontrar que todos los involucrados están muertos...- suspiro- para cuando llegue con esta mujer Lou Ann en la cárcel alguien se me había adelantado y le asesinó , luego volví con el vampiro y sólo encontré a Rei en la escena catalogando los pedacitos que quedaron de el...fue ella quien me dijo que estabas aquí

\- Me alegro que entre todo tu estés bien ...- Natsuki beso su frente y le atrajo en un abrazo- no te preocupes te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

\- Gracias, no se que haría sin ti, eres la única en quien puedo confiar..bueno a parte de Tomoyo- ambas compartieron una risa y se dispusieron a beber un trago muy necesario


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Nos acercamos a la recta final de esta primera entrega, que ya saben continuaré sólo si ustedes le solicitan :)**

**En este capítulo conoceremos a un importante personaje, y la escena que compartirá con Natsuki podría resultar traumante para algunos, por ello lo mantendré lo más light posible.**

**Sin más gracias por comentar y que disfruten !**

Tomoyo y Shizuru le seguían la pista a un incubo, que estaba causando problemas dejando victima tras víctima a su paso. Los incubos al igual que los succubos se alimentan de la energía sexual, sólo que con efectos secundarios menos agradables, una vez saciada su hambre ,su compañero sexual tendía a el suicidio. Era como si les quitaran las ganas de vivir. Así que tal investigación trajo a ambas chicas a un club llamado Crimson, donde se encontraron con una mujer que sobra decir ha intrigado a Shizuru más haya de la razón. Una succubo de nombre Saski que alegaba ser recién llegada en la ciudad.

\- Bueno, yo me tengo que levantar temprano para el trabajo de mañana- Tomoyo se aburría como una ostra y aununciando su partida tenía la intención de que Shizuru decidiera concluir su plática con su "amiga" la succubo.

\- Toma, llévate el coche yo tómare un taxi después- le entrego las llaves a Tomoyo y se volvió a la mujer castaña frente a ella.

\- Trabajo?- cuestiono Saski

\- Si, Shizuru y yo somos detectives o investigadores privados, como gustes llamarnos- respondió secamente Tomoyo. Saski por su parte rió , duro.

\- Cariño, los succubos no trabajan! Obtenemos lo que queremos cuando queremos- declaro con plena seguridad Saski sorbiendo su cóctel - tengo tanto que enseñarte- concluyo sonriente a Shizuru que le miraba casi esperanzada . Tomoyo rodo los ojos y decidió dejar al dúo succubo .

Tras la salida de su amiga y un par de bebidas más tarde. Shizuru y Saski salían del club para encontrarse con un para de tipos que les cerraron el camino.

\- Hey, chicas a donde tan solas!?- dijo un tipo moreno

\- Quieren unirse a nosotros?- cuestiono el rubio . Ambos se tambaleaban un poco, posiblemente a causa de la bebida, pero hoy día podía ser cualquier cosa. Shizuru soltó un suspiro, sabía que por naturaleza atraía a la gente pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con este par. Saski por otra parte decidió que tenía hambre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo derrumbados en el suelo a ambos tipos. Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron en la sorpresa y corrió para verificar el pulso en los hombres...no había ninguno.

\- Que hiciste! Están muertos!- exclamo entre pánico y la ira a Saski que le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro- no puedes hacer eso!- Shizuru había pensado mejor de su nueva amiga pero al parecer se equivocaba.

\- Ya, ya, no seas reina del drama!- exclamo con fastidio Saski y se inclino sobre los hombres depositando en ellos un tipo de aliento anaranjado que entro en sus bocas . A los pocos segundos Shizuru escucho a los hombres inhalar en busca de más aire...estaban vivos! Como era eso posible?- listo, ahora dejarás de gritar?- inquiero Saski y comenzó su camino por la calle oscura. Shizuru le dio alcance aún no saliendo de su sorpresa ante lo que acababa de suceder

\- Que hiciste!? Puedo yo hacer lo mismo? Como de hace eso?- Saski sonrió a la succubo más joven

\- Tengo tanto que enseñarte...

Y con esas palabras un vínculo entre succubos se había creado. Sin duda Shizuru por una vez se sentía comprendida y mejor aún tenía alguien que podía enseñarle más de ella. No podía esperar para aprender más de Saski.

EL DHAL A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

\- Trick, esto no puede ser bueno, cada día aparecen más víctimas de succubo en la ciudad...- Natsuki daba vueltas por la oficina de Trick, tenía un mal presentimiento. Por ello había hablado con Shizuru hace unos minutos y le solicito que se uniera a ella en la oficina del departemento en la noche, tenía que contar lo que ella sabía sobre su madre- es casi como si pudiera oler lo que esta por venir y mi olfato nunca me ha fallado y tu lo sabes Trick, esto se esta llendo de las manos

\- Que piensas hacer?- Trick sabía mejor que nadie lo que podía estar por venir, no faltaría mucho para que todo esto atrajera la atención de la Morrigan y el Ash.

\- Me preguntas a mi?- cuestiono Natsuki con una burla en su tono. Se habían llevado más de 200años haciendo las cosas como Trick lo decía y ahora el hombre le hacia esa pregunta- debería ser yo quien haga esa pregunta, todo este tiempo te he servido, nuestro acuerdo se basa en el supuesto de hacer lo mejor para los Fae en general, tenías que haber previsto que algo así podía suceder, me has negado decir a Shizuru algo que tiene derecho a saber ...por ello hoy voy a decirle lo que se acerca de su madre y espero que entienda que fue todo para protegerle...

-...por lo que veo, será algo sensato de hacer, todo esto podía ser por que ella la este buscando y si es así es mejor que sepa con quien esta tratando...pero, será mejor que omitas todo lo demás , no podemos arriesgar todo...no es el momento

ESA NOCHE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HOMICIDIOS

Natsuki se encontraba en su oficina a la espera de que Shizuru apareciere, miro el reloj , faltaban escasos quince minutos y estaría diciendo a Shizuru lo que ella sabía sobre quien era su madre, esperaba que la souccubo entendiera las razones de porque no podía decir nada a ella...hasta ahora. Escucho el click de su puerta abrir y levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano para mirar a quien esperaba fuera Shizuru, no lo era.

-... Shizuka...- ante ella no era más que la madre de Shizuru. Mirando a ella como si de un juguete se tratara. Natsuki se puso de pie frente al escritorio y a pocos pasos de la mujer-...que haces aquí?

Shizuka parecía ignorar por un momento a Kruger mirando distraídamente alrededor de la habitación que se alumbraba sólo por la lámpara de escritorio. Luego miro a los ojos esmeralda y rió . Natsuki frunció el sueño y se cruzó de brazos

\- Que tiene de malo que quiera conocer a quien usa mi hija para alimentarse?- miro de abajo hacia arriba a Natsuki y luego se lamió los labios- tengo que decir...tiene buen gusto- se acercó a Natsuki sólo para estar a un paso de distancia- lástima que seas el perrito faldero del rey de sangre...- tomo a Natsuki por el cuello de su camisa y le trajo a un beso feroz y descuidado. Natsuki busco sacar a la mujer de ella ocasionando que su camisa se rompiere en el esfuerzo. Esto no impidió que Shizuka continuara a absorber grandes cantidades de chi, causando a su presa perder la fuerza y someterse al succubo. Si bien un Fae tenía una resistencia mayor en casos como este y Natsuki lo había experimentado de sus encuentros con Shizuru esto era diferente...esto le estaba matando y era doloroso...mucho. Podía sentir que perdía la conciencia, sus pulmones ya no jalaban aire...

\- Saski! Que haces! - Shizuru entro a la oficina de Natsuki para encontrar a Saski en lo que parecia a simple vista haciando algo más que besar a su novia, más de cerca descubrió que Natsuki había perdido el color de su piel, y parecía desfallecer . Empujo a Saski fuera de Natsuki y esta cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo

-...bueno, si no es mi querida hija...- dijo Saski acomodando sus ropas y con sonrisa burlona -...he terminado con la cena...nos estaremos viendo...

-... Shi...Shi...zu...- Shizuru salió de su asombro y miro a Natsuki que cada segundo parecía peor. Tomo su rostro entre las manos y miro que los ojos de la mujer estaban perdidos en la nada... Sas...su madre le había casi secado hasta la muerte, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

\- Natsuki! Vamos...no te rindas!- Natsuki ya no respondía...entonces lo recordo...si su madre podía traer a la vida a esos chicos ella también lo haria. Coloco sus labios sobre los de Natsuki y se concentró en transferir su chi en ella...


	9. Chapter 9

_-... Shi ... Shizuru, no estas enojada conmigo?- cuestiono entre besos fervientes mientras disfrutaban del contacto piel con piel _

_-... Shhh...no fue culpa tuya...- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , ya no era Shizuru con quien compartía la cama...-...cariño..- era Shizuka sonriente y petulante sobre ella_

Natsuki se despertó con un sobresalto, eso fue un sueño horrendo! Su respiración era trabajosa y fueron las sábanas color burdeos ceñidas a su piel sudorosa...examino su alrededor y se encontró en la habitación de Shizuru...y entonces recordó. Su encuentro con la madre de Shizuru...ella debería estar muerta...porque no lo era?

Shizuru había abandonado la comodidad de su cama y se había reunido con Tomoyo para el desayuno. Después de conseguir a Natsuki a salvo y descubierto una nueva habilidad se encontró exsausta y nada mejor que un poco de sueño, café y comida. Para cuándo término volvió a su dormitorio para ver una Natsuki sentada en su cama mirando un poco confusa.

Soltando un suspiro, camino hasta el pie de la cama y subió para estar justo detrás de la lobuna, le abrazo por detrás y coloco su barbilla en el hombro de la pelicolbato. Pronto Natsuki se relajó en el calor que el cuerpo tras de ella le regalaba.

\- Por un momento creí perderte...no vuelvas a hacer eso...- Shizuru nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, ver a Natsuki tan...sin vida le hizo sentir como si le arrancarán el corazón de su pecho.

\- ...- Natsuki no dijo nada, que podía responder a eso? Tomando en cuenta que quien podría considerarse su "suegra" le había drenado casi hasta matarle. Una mujer de quien Natsuki conocía su identidad y no se lo contó a la persona más importante para ella...y aún tenía que hablar sobre ello...esto sería duro, esperaba que Shizuru fuera capaz de encontrar la capacidad en su enorme corazón para perdonar las "omociones" que cometio.

\- He descubierto que puedo dar chi, además de absorverlo! Es un súper poder muy genial! Ahora puede que mi control sobre mis necesidades sea aún mejor!- Shizuru quería aligerar el ambiente , la noche anterior estaba lejos de haber sido agradable o placentera .

-...es genial Shizuru...- Natsuki se separó del abrazo, tenía que hablar con ella y tenía que hacerlo viéndole a los ojos. Shizuru frunció el ceño ligeramente y se coloco frente a Natsuki sobre la cama

\- Que sucede? Te sientes mal?- Shizuru busco alguna herida o magulladura de manera casi frenética. Natsuki le detuvo y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas

\- No es nada...estoy bien, pronto habré recuperado mi fuerza a su totalidad ...tu nuevo súper poder funciono muy bien...gracias . Shizuru tengo algo que decirte...sobre la mujer de anoche...

\- Saski pagara por lo que te hizo! Claramente esta loca..

\- No es Saski, su nombre es Shizuka...y ella es tu madre, Shizuru.- Natsuki podía sentir el enorme peso de su espalda aligerar después de decir tales palabras -... Trick es quien puede hablar más sobre ella contigo, no te lo dije porque no parecía ser el momento correcto...tu apenas estabas conociendo lo que eres...y yo...

\- Tu sabias que estaba buscando a mi madre! Que con algo como su nombre le podría encontrar más rápido que iniciar la búsqueda de cero como lo hice! Te hable de Saski...y tu sólo...no dijiste nada!- Shizuru salto fuera de la cama, sin dar una mirada a Natsuki que sólo permanecía con la cabeza gacha, se merecía el enojo de Shizuru, tenía que haber dejado a Trick sólo con sus ideas, pero ahora era ya muy tarde.- iré a hablar con Trick. Tengo que saber la historia tras todo esto...

EL DHAL

-...así que...básicamente mi madre fue entregada como ofrenda a este Rey Oscuro con la finalidad de que la guerra Fae terminara. Y todo porque un par de Faes dijeron que ella fue la que había asesinado a uno de los generales de ese Rey cuando se había pedido una tregua!?- Shizuru no podía creer lo que le decían. Su madre se convirtió en el chivo expiatorio entregado por Trick si mismo con tal de poner fin a la guerra...era tan, surrealista, ahora podía entender totalmente la actitud de Sas...no Shizuka...su madre- he escuchado su versión ...- se puso de pie y tomo la chamarra de cuero en su respaldo-...ahora escuchare la de ella...no podré tomar una desicion sobre esto, hasta saber la historia por ambas partes-Natsuki había estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero ahora tenía que detener a Shizuru de ir a una muerte segura. Bloqueo el camino de la castaña, que a su vez le miro a la cara por vez primera

\- ...no vayas, ella esta aquí por ti, y puedo decir que sus intenciones no pueden ser buenas...- Shizuru le sonrió y con un brazo le hizo a un lado

\- Es seguro decir que después de esto no puedo confiar en ti...

Natsuki vio marchar a Shizuru...así que tomo su desicion, tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantener a esa terca mujer a salvo...tenía que visitar a la Norn y hacer una oferta que no sería capaz de rechazar

MANSION DE SHIZUKA

-Ahora veo a que te referias con eso de los succubo no trabajan- la opulencia del lugar que a parte de enorme destilaba poder, parecía una pequeña selva tropical que era adornada por todo un séquito de musculosos, guapos y semi desnudos hombres que le servían en cuanto ella indicará...un paraíso en la tierra, que a Shizuru le daba repulsión , no podía negar que todo era agradable a la vista pero, el hecho de aprovecharse de las personas de tal manera le daba asco

\- Cariño, únete a mi y todo el mundo estará a nuestros pies! Si tu padre estuviera aquí te daría esto y mucho más!- Shizuru se ánimo ante la mención de su padre , podría verle también?

-...puedes hablarme de el? Trick me ha contado sobre el general y la guerra Fae...- Shizuka frunció el ceño.

\- Esos cabrones me entregaron a ese loco...me mantuvo prisionera, nunca dejo que me alimentara...se suponía que me matara, pero prefirió mantenerme como su juguete ...el resto es historia...cuando naciste te envie con Lou Ann para después buscarte y poder gobernar juntas, se que no te gustan las leyes y esas patrañas...por ello haremos todo a nuestro modo.!- Shizuru sabía ahora que...su madre en realidad sería peligrosa, sobre todo por que no meditaba en el uso de sus poderes

\- Como piensas hacer eso? - temía preguntar pero debía saber

CON LA NORN

\- No creí verte tan pronto Kruger- rió la Norn. Los Norn son Fae que tienen el poder de conseder "deseos" a cambio de lo que más valoras..y disfrutaban ver a sus víctimas padecer por la pérdida de su bien más preciado aún para a aquellos que jamás notaron lo valioso que era lo que habían perdido hasta que era muy tarde- pero me encanta ver como te postras ante mi

\- Podrás hacer lo que te vine a pedir?- Natsuki odiaba postrarse ante otros , su orgullo de lobo rugia en su interior por arrancar la cabeza de la vieja en bastón riendo ante ella. Pero tenía que ayudar a Shizuru...

\- La pregunta es su tu estas dispuesta a pagar por ello?

\- Hazlo...vamos! Antes de que Shizuru no pueda ser ayudada! - con ese mandato la Norn encarno los cinco dedos de su huesuda mano en el centro del pecho de Natsuki, dando paso a un rugido de dolor por la misma-... Ahhhh...ahhhh ...- el dolor en el pecho de la peliazul era insoportable ...podía sentir cada terminal nerviosa de su ser en el dolor...sabía que de continuar así perdería el conocimiento ...su último pensamiento fue Shizuru

LA MANSION DE SHIZUKA

La conversación entre madre e hija...hace mucho que había dejado de ser una. La sala donde se encontraban estaba destrozada. Shizuru no quería más que poder conocer a su madre y convivir con ella pero en su lugar cuando le hablo de hacer estallar las instalaciones de los Fae de la luz con Fae oscuros sometidos a su control, tenía que actuar, ella quería cambiar las cosas pero no de esa manera. Así que pronto se encontraron luchando una contra la otra... con Shizuru tirada en el suelo a penas respirando con su madre sobre ella extrayendo cada pizca de su fuerza.

\- Pudimos gobernar...juntas...- Shizuka comenzaba a sentir su poder disminuir...lo cual no tenía ninguna lógica..estaba absorbiendo chi y se había alimentado de todos sus esclavos...-...que...

shizuka cayo junto a Shizuru inconsciente , Shizuru tomo aire y se dejo caer en el suelo...había perdido mucho chi, pero al menos su vida no peligraba

EN ALGÚN LUGAR

Natsuki se despertó en la oscuridad, miro en su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en un bosque, un lugar donde se había sentido como en casa ,corriendo en su forma de lobo disfrutando plenamente de ser un cazador en ese ambiente...sintiendo el viento, la vegetación y la presencia de las demás criaturas a su alrededor...pero, ahora, ahora...ella no sentía nada y lo supo...su lobo se había ido...era humana.

Aqui termina la primera temporada ;)

Les daré tiempo suficiente para que me digan si desean que continúe...de no ser así esta historia aparecerá como completa. GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA! Espero sus comentarios :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos y todas ;) oficialmente doy inicio a lo que será la segunda temporada ! Ustedes lo pidieron ...así que estaré continuando con ella.**

**Espero por sus comentarios , PM o lo que decidan para poder saber lo que les ha parecido el capítulo .**

**Gracias por el apoyo! Ustedes son geniales :) **

**Capitulo 1 ( Segunda Temporada) **

Tres semanas habían pasado. Tiempo en el que Shizuru aún intentaba asimilar los eventos de los días anteriores. Sus nuevos amigos le guardaron información vital para ella, su madre estaba viva y parecía que su familia era un desastre . Después de los eventos ocurridos en la mansión de su madre, Shizuru se despertó en el DHAL con Trick y Tomoyo cuidando de ella, lo último que recordaba era a su madre sobre ella y este inexplicable impulso de energía que sintió justo antes de perder la conciencia. Al parecer alguien le cuido las espaldas, ya que fue gracias a esta fuerza misteriosa que ella continuaba con vida . Shizuka le había drenado casi en su totalidad. Trick le informo después que su madre estaba bajo la custodia de los Fae de la luz y sería juzgada por sus crímenes . Al parecer ella era la culpable de muchos crímenes contra los Fae unos antiguos y otros realizados de manera reciente. Shizuru se sentía mal por ello, era por demás obvio que la actitud de su madre era efecto secundario de su salud mental. Días después se enteraron de que cuando los ancianos se disponían a iniciar su juicio , ella se las había arreglado para escapar de las mazmorras del complejo de los Fae de la luz. No había quedado rastro suyo. Al igual que Natsuki. Nadie en este tiempo le fue capaz de decir cual era su paradero o alguna pista sobre su condición o cualquier cosa. Parecía que había desaparecido del mapa . Eso generaba sentimientos contrariados en ella. Por un lado permanecía enojada con su ...novia, y por otro lado le angustiaba no saber que era de ella. Al menos un lobo como ella no podía terminar muerta por ahí cual normal humano . Eso le tranquilizaba , Natsuki siempre daba la impresión de ser un Fae muy fuerte e inteligente.

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA / DIVISIÓN HOMICIDIOS

\- Se puede saber que estabas pensando!?- exclamo Rei y su voz retumbo por toda la sala de interrogatorios. Natsuki se limitó a soltar un bufido exasperado, ya se sentía lo suficientemente irritada con todo este asunto de tener un cuerpo humano. Era tan...irritante!- es en serio! Te desapareces en semanas y cuando vuelves a aparecer es por que te han arrestado por participar en la riña de un bar! Mira nada más la paliza que te han dado- Rei suspiro, no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan inconsciente . De que le servía llevar viva más de 100 años si actuaba como un adolescente?- agradece que eres Fae y te vas a recuperar mucho más rápido de lo que lo haría un humano. Natsuki sólo se encogió de hombros , lo que la llevo a dar un respingo...odiaba ser humana. Le dolía todo y no entendía las emociones que generaban sus acciones y desiciones. Por ello cuando el par de borrachos en el bar osaron insinuar el apareamiento , una furia creció dentro de ella y les rompió las botellas vacias en la cabeza

-...tengo que hablar con el Ash, algo sucedió ...- ella confiaba en Rei pero, en su condición actual y dadas las circunstancias no sería de ayuda , además necesitaba con urgencia llegar a su laboratorio para aprender sobre su nueva condición -...y cuanto antes mejor...

\- Bien, pero déjame decirte que el ambiente entre los ancianos y el Ash esta muy tenso, sería bueno que guardaras tus comentarios astutos para cuando el mundo Fae este más tranquilo- Natsuki frunció el ceño . Rei miro a su compañera y entendiendo su expresión sabia que no entendía a que ella se estaba refiriendo. Después de todo Natsuki no se había aparecido por el lugar en mes- pues resulta que tu suegra armo una buena, asesino a varios ancianos de ambos bandos y después de ser capturada desapareció "mágicamente" de las mazmorras del compuesto...así que entenderás que ahora mismo no es buen momento para poner más leña a el fuego. Natsuki rió interiormente ...si Rei supiera que estaba por decir a el Ash que una de sus mejores guerreros y sirviente se había convertido en humana...Natsuki reprimió la risa y fue a su locker para tomar al menos una prenda que le cubriese su ropa sucia de lodo y sangre, que además estaba rasgada

COMPUESTO FAE DE LA LUZ / CAMARA DEL ASH

-...veo, pero no puedo decir que entiendo o me agrada nada de esto...pero, tu haz sido un Fae muy valioso para la luz...así que, aunque tengas limitaciones...aún serás un valioso activo en el laboratorio ...y podrías tomar una baja temporal en el departamento de policía ...hasta que encuentres la manera de solucionar...esto

Natsuki se limitó a asentir. No había esperado ser recibida bien después de todo lo sucedido, así que formar parte del laboratorio y estar un poco tras el microscopio podria darle respuestas sobre su nueva condición y con suerte la ciencia le regresaria lo que la Norn le había quitado...

EL DHAL

\- Lo dices en serio!?- Shizuru grito. Afortunadamente el bar estaba cerrado a los clientes así que no se había causado ningún revuelo. Trick asintio con una pequeña sonrisa

\- A cabo de colgar con uno de mis chicos dentro del compuesto de la luz y me ha confirmado que Kruger esta de vuelta...

Mas había tardado Trick en confirmar la noticia que Shizuru en salir del bar para encontrarse con Natsuki.

Trick sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aún no entendía como esta chica se las había arreglado para alterar el mundo Fae desde su aparición .

TERRITORIO FAE DE LA LUZ/ APARTAMENTO DE NATSUKI

Natsuki se encontraba recostada en la cama. Tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo y su cuerpo entero le dolia...incluso algo tan básico como respirar le causaba malestar. Como sobreviviría en este cuerpo, si el mismo pareciera querer matarle de dolor? Luego escucho el golpe en la puerta. Soltando un gemido se levantó de su cama y camino a la puerta . Al abrir no pudo evitar sonreír . Shizuru estaba frente a ella y se veía ilesa...su ayuda había funcionado. La mujer que amaba se encontraba bien. Sin decir palabra entraron más en el departemento. Que lucía casi vacío salvo un saco de boxeo, la cama y un par de cosas esparcidas al azar.

-...cuando volviste ?- cuestiono Shizuru mirando a la espalda de Natsuki que parecía no querer mirarle a los ojos.

-...hoy...hace unas horas...- Natsuki estaba haciendo su mejor intento por no develar su malestar físico , a pesar que era muy duro hacerlo-...como has estado?

-...te importaría mirarme? Es molesto y...extraño- Natsuki sonrió, esta mujer sin importar que, se mantenía siendo ella misma. NAtsuki se dio vuelta y le miro a los ojos, esos ojos burdeo que tanto ama-...bien- y Shizuru procedió a darle sonora bofetada que hizo a Natsuki trastabillar . Al parecer alguien se había hecho más fuerte desde la última vez que se vieron- me tenías muy preocupaba! Como se te ocurre desaparecer! - y ahora Natsuki se encontró perdiendo las palabras . Shizuru le abrazaba y más allá del malestar corporal, se sentía como en casa y entonces sabía que todo lo que había dejado por la mujer en sus brazos no era nada comparado con compartir este momento con ella.- sabrás que ahora tendrás que compensar esto con mucho sexo...y desayunos en la cama- Shizuru jugueteaba con el cuello de la camisa de Natsuki.

-...mmm...por supuesto...- Natsuki trago saliva. Como haría para mantener su alimentación con la succubo si ahora era una humana..- tengo algo que decirte pensó en decirle de su nueva condición , pero no pudo, mirando a los brillantes ojos de la mujer sonriente en sus brazos sabía que si ella se enteraba de su trato con la Norn y el precio que tuvo que pagar , con seguridad Shizuru se sentiría culpable por ello e intentaría hasta la imposible por solucionarlo , lo que la llevaría a estar en peligro...

\- Si, Natsuki...- pregunto sonriendo Shizuru, mientras se aferraba a Natsuki como si pudiera sentir que podría perderle. Natsuki exhalo y sonrió

-... Te amo...- dijo con una aprensión en el pecho . En su examen de mañana se examinaría el corazón en caso de que se tratara de algún posible problema cardíaco

-...y yo a ti...- Shizuru atrajo a Natsuki para un beso. Suave y delicado . Por el momento Shizuru no buscaba sexo, sólo la compañia y el calor del abrazo de la lobuna


	11. Chapter 11

**Es triste pero acaban de anunciar ayer que lost girl sólo tendrá 5 temporadas :(, que espero tenga un buen final para los personajes se lo han ganado :)**

**Ahora, algo más agradable . Traigo otro capítulo jejeje ;) disfruten :)**

**Capitulo 2 **

-... Entonces quieres que vayamos a encontrar a esta banda ?- cuestiono Natsuki señalando a el símbolo de un bufalo coronado con una calavera . Natsuki sabía que no sería una buena idea pero tampoco podía dejar a Shizuru a su suerte-...bien, vamos ...

Unos minutos después de llegar con los motociclistas Fae fueron muy bien recibidos. Natsuki había escondido el olor de su nueva humanidad con las escencias de algún otro Fae que tenía almacenada en su laboratorio en el compuesto Fae pero eso no evitaba que recibiera un buena dosis de golpes conectados perfectamente por un par de sujetos de la banda antes de conseguir el objetivo de interrogar al que había atacado a Shizuru hace un par de horas cuando investigaba el caso de algún cuerpo desollado que se convirtió en un montón de cuerpos desollados contando cinco que ahora ella misma había recibido en su laboratorio para realizar las necropsias.

despues de conseguir que el ogro hablara Shizuru se fue a seguir con la investigación que la hija de una de las víctimas le había contratado . Mientras Natsuki regreso a su departamento para utilizar su kit de primeros auxilios ; tras su análisis se encontró con un par de costillas magulladas, varios hematomas en brazos y piernas, afortunadamente nada que pusiera en peligro la vida o fuera visible sobre la ropa... Natsuki aplico el anticeptico y ungüento necesario a las lesiones y volvió a su laboratorio .

\- Como va el análisis preliminar de los cuerpos?- pregunto a uno de sus asistentes . Como directora en jefe del laboratorio de las luces tenía varios Fae trabajando bajo su mando, nadie le contravenía en este lugar Natsuki era como algún tipo de soberano , era respetada por sus colegas médicos ya que sus avances en la medicina había ayudado a los Fae en más de una ocasión de ser extintos por plagas desconocidas o difíciles de controlar...si tan sólo hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a su clan...

\- Esta casi concluido Dra Kruger, los cinco cuerpos muestran las mismas heridas por lo que es fácil deducir que se trata del mismo asesino...- Natsuki suspiro, esperaba que Shizuru tuviera cuidado

\- Bien. Necesitaremos que hagan la toma de radiografías , a la falta de piel necesitaremos encontrar algún indicio de que es lo que les relaciona entre ellos... Si me necesitan estaré trabajando en el área de investigación

El asistente se retiró ha hacer lo que se le dijo y Natsuki avanzo a el área de experimentación de su enorme laboratorio , habían pasado años desde que había estado en el lugar. Desde que Natsuki fue escogida por el Ash para estar en cubierta en el departamento de policía de los humanos se había alejado del lugar ... Por más de 100 años de trabajo no había conseguido nada ni un modo para ayudar a el último pariente de sangre que tenía ... Alyssa había quedado sumida en un especie de letargo a raíz del ataque a su clan y desde ese entonces Natsuki había buscado la manera de despertarle...aún no lo ha conseguido

Horas después el personal del laboratorio le informo de sus resultados y habian encontrado que uno de los cuerpos tenía incrustado en su esófago una especie de vaina...tras el hallazgo Natsuki se comunico de inmediato con Rei para que diera apoyo a Shizuru esto pintaba para ponerse peligroso más alla de una simple banda de motociclistas ogros con problemas de carácter , después se comunico con Shizuru y le dijo que esperara por Rei antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

ESA NOCHE EN EL DHAL

Natsuki estaba bebiendo, después sus llamadas tanto a Rei como Shizuru no había recibido noticia alguna pero de alguna manera confiaba en la capacidad de ambas para afrontar lo que fuera necesario y salir airosas. Un toque en su lado le llevo a hacer una mueca de dolor...odiaba ser humana , había comenzado a entender porque siempre se quejaban de todo , las emociones que experimentan eran molestas sin olvidar los frágiles cuerpos que poseían ... Al mirar para su atacante se encontró con Tomoyo que le miraba sospechosamente

\- Que?- Natsuki puso su mejor cara de poker, nadie a parte del Ash sabía de su "estado" y las pruebas a su sangre no la habían dado ninguna ayuda para saber que camino seguir a partir de ahora , sólo esperaba encontrar una solución más pronto a esto que lo que ha hecho para con Alyssa.

\- Estamos sensibles lobito?- cuestiono sonriente Tomoyo mientras bebía uno de los chupitos que hace un momento había pedido. Natsuki le miro con una ceja levantada , esta humana había resultado ser muy perceptiva así que tendría que tener mucho cuidado a su alrededor o podría enterarse de algo que no necesitaba saber- y desde cuando has cambiado el guardarropa ? Antes ibas toda mission imposible y ahora te vistes como si fueras un político estirado!

\- Ya sabes, a veces uno necesita hacer unos cambios, desde que me enfoque de vuelta a mi laboratorio digamos que me he puesto en contacto con una parte mia que es más ...- delicada pensó Natsuki-...sofisticada- Tomoyo hizo una mueca extraña y continuo ha beber pero no sin antes hacer una nota mental para poner un ojo en este asunto de la "sofisticación" de la peliazul , años de vivir en las calles le habían enseñado que siempre hay algo más allá de la superficie

\- Si estas aquí significa que Shizuru esta bien? Porque no estas con ella?

\- Pues si, Gravias a Rei y tus cosas de ciencia logramos solucionar el caso! - exclamo Tomoyo y Natsuki estaba agradecida de desviar la conversación a otros temas. Natsuki dio un saltito de sorpresa al sentir dos brazos tomar su cintura que no paso desapercibido por Tomoyo...algo en la doctora era diferente...

\- mmmm...te extrañe- susurro Shizuru dando un apreton más firme que hizo a Natsuki extrangular un gemido de dolor y poner una sonrisa falsa en el rostro

\- Me alegro que estés bien...también te extrañe - respondió Natsuki girando en su taburete para colgar sus brazos sobre Shizuru y darle un beso delicado que Shizuru respondió felizmente

\- Que tal si nos vamos de aquí y celebramos ...- dijo Shizuru de forma sugestiva y Natsuki sólo se le ocurrió asentir tomándole de la mano y llevándole fuera del bar.

Tomoyo por otro lado no le había quitado los ojos de encima, esa cojera, las muecas, los cambios de humor y de vestimenta por lo decir de carrera...algo estaba mal en la foto y ella encontraría que.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 3 **

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Natsuki se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio dentro del territorio de la luz. Ahora que era humana tenía que poner mucho más esfuerzo y cuidado en su cuerpo. Golpe tras golpe al atacante y parecía que aún contaba con su destreza en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que le daba un poco de tranquilidad...sólo un poco.

Despues de vencer a su oponente y empacar sus cosas, Natsuki se encontró caminando por los callejones oscuros bajo la luz de la luna. Mirando a el astro brillar se sintió sola. Una parte de ella faltaba...

\- No te hacia de las que suspiran mirando a la luna. Te has vuelto sensible! Y descuidada!- Natsuki detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz estridente tras suyo. Luego un golpe le mando directo a la pared sacando efectivamente el aire de sus pulmones

-...q...quien...- Natsuki se las arreglo para toser mientras jalaba todo el aire que podía

\- Levanta! La gran alfa de la manada esmeralda no puede siquiera saludar adecuadamente a un hermano!?Vamos Kruger!- Natsuki levantó su mirada a su oponente y una sonrisa se mostró en su faz. Pronto cargo hacia el lanzandole efectivamente al suelo, se mantuvieron de esa manera burlándose uno del otro . Hasta que agua helada les saco de su juego

\- Ahhhh! ...pero que!- exclamo Natsuki parándose del suelo con sus ropas escurriendo

\- Ara, lo siento pero creí que sería bueno distraer a ambos antes de que se hicieran daño!- Shizuru había visto a lo lejos un par de figuras luchando acaloradamente en el pavimento y como siempre se inmiscuia en los asuntos de los demás , apresuro el paso y pronto distinguío a uno de los individuos como su novia. Así que hizo lo que toda novia haría...les separó de la mejor manera posible y si la blusa blanca que llevaba Natsuki ahora era traslúcida y dejaba ver el sostén negro de encaje y mostraba el vientre perfectamente definido de su novia . La vista ante ella hizo sus ojos destellar azul. Natsuki noto eso de su novia y no pudo más que sonrojares . El guapo morena junto a Natsuki se aclaró la garganta y ambas mujeres le miraron.

\- Oh! Lo siento. Mmm, Shizuru este es mi amigo Takeda un lobo de la manada de Irlanda - Takeda tosió y Natsuki rodó los ojos- ...el alfa de la manda de Irlanda - Takeda sonrió y se acercó a ofrecer su mano a la castaña. - y un buen amigo mío

\- Ara, es la primera vez que conozco a un amigo de mi Natsuki, a parte de Rei claro- Declaro sonriente y estrecho la mano del lobo. Takeda alzo una ceja ante las palabras de Shizuru y miro a Natsuki con una expresión extraña en su rostro

\- Que?- Natsuki cuestiono exprimiendo sus ropas...comenzaba a sentir el frío de la noche en su piel. Como Fae nunca padecía por "sentir" de esta manera, tenía que volver pronto a casa o podría enfermar y tecnicamente los Fae no enferman, al menos no de algo tan común como lo es un resfriado .

\- Esta bella dama es tu chica?- pregunto Takeda realmente sorprendido. Natsuki asintió y se acercó para dar un pequeño beso a Shizuru- tu un de los más grandes jugadores de Europa!?- Natsuki no se podía sentir orgullosa por aquellos momentos donde gastaba su vida de cama en cama estafando a cuanta persona se dejara y robando la virginidad de innumerable doncellas. Pero de nuevo , como a Trick le había dicho, ella nunca había creído en eso de las almas gemelas o el compromiso para el caso .

\- Ara, Natsuki es una mujeriega?- cuestiono un poco irritada Shizuru. Que inesperadamente sintió los celos de pensar en cuantas mujeres había pasado su tiempo Natsuki antes de ella...aunque por otro lado no era justo para ella pensar de esa manera en ese entonces ella misma siquiera había nacido... Lo que era raro en términos humanos estaba saliendo con alguien que se podría considerar su tatarabuela ...

\- Lo fui...pero era una persona distinta en ese entonces...- realmente ella misma podía decir que había cambiado...hasta el punto de ser humana- pero volviendo el tema a otro sentido. Que haces en este lado del globo? No estas muy lejos de casa? - los lobos nunca se separaban de su manada por mucho tiempo, era raro que alguno lo hiciera, sobre todo que un alfa les dejara

\- Digamos que unos asuntos me trajeron de este lado y sabiendo que estarías por el barrio pase a saludar- Natsuki frunció el ceño, algo en Takeda y el como se veía le decía que esto era más que una visita social, talvez por la presencia de Shizuru es que no diría su verdadero negocio.

\- Bueno...mmm, ha sido un gusto verte. Cuanto estará en la ciudad?

\- Me marcho mañana talvez no podamos encontrar en la mañana?

\- Claro, me voy a encontrara en el laboratorio. Aún recuerdas como llegar?

\- Si...nos vemos ahí!- respondió alegremente - mucho gusto Shizuru-san- después de las despedidas Natsuki les llevo a su apartamento, lastimeramente sus ropas estaban próximas a secarse...y podía sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo...esperaba no enfermar

\- Asi que, Takeda es el alfa de tu manada?- Shizuru no sabía nada sobre la vida de Natsuki y ver a alguien de su pasado revolvió la curiosidad

\- eh?- Natsuki no había escuchado por estar haciendo un análisis de si misma en la mente en busca de algo eque le dijera a que se debía esta sensación.

\- Takeda-san es de tu manada?

\- No, yo pertenezco a una manada distinta. El y yo nos conocimos en la gran guerra Fae servimos a el mismo rey- respondió Natsuki cambiando su vestimenta a una más cálida y seca

\- Oh...- fue lo único que Shizuru podía decir- y que hay de tu manada?

-...fueron asesinados ...sólo queda un miembro más a parte de mi...

\- Lo siento...yo..

\- Esta bien...descuida- aseguro Natsuki terminando de arreglar sus ropas y tomando asiento en la cama , era su único mueble después de todo... - y que te traía por ese lugar tan tarde en la noche?

\- Recién había dejado de seguir la pista en un caso y pense en sorprenderte- declaro sonriente. Natsuki sonrió también

\- De que se trata esta ocasión?

\- Estamos buscando a un gusano romri..

\- Gromri?- Shizuru asintió- son muy raros, porque tu cliente le busca?

\- Es una petición del Ash. Al parecer una subasta se va a llevar a cabo el día de mañana, pero como se va a celebrar en el territorio oscuro no tiene influencia ahí así que mi trabajo consiste en asistir a la subasta y recuperar al gusano explosivo

\- Sólo ten mucho cuidado. Son como bombas atómicas si pierden los estribos...no sería nada bonito si decide estallar.- Natsuki estaba realmente preocupada por su chica y Shizuru lo podía ver. Esto calentó el corazón de Shizuru que le dio una cálida sonrisa a Natsuki

\- Seré cuidadosa...lo prometo- Luego compartieron un cálido y amoroso beso .

\- Bueno...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Natsuki se había despertado con un horrendo dolor de cabeza y podía sentir la irritación de su garganta. Al parecer había encontrado que es lo que estaba mal con ella. Tenía los indicios de un resfriado. Ser humano apestaba.

\- Te ves como la mierda .

\- Gracias!

\- Que te esta sucediendo? Primero andas toda embelezada con la succubo y ahora pareces como esos inútiles humanos. Enserio, que sucedió con orgullosa Kruger alfa de la más temible de los clanes !? - Natsuki sólo se encogió de hombros intentando actuar como si nada

\- Son ideas tuyas. Y bien, vas a decir lo que realmente te trae aquí?- Natsuki tomo un sorbo de su café. La calidez gratamente bienvenida. Aunque aún podía sentir su cuerpo desguazado

\- Estoy asistiendo a una reunión en unas horas y sólo quería matar el tiempo contigo- Natsuki fruncio las cejas pero no tenía ganas de continuar con este juego así que opto por mandar un mensaje a Rei para que investigara sobre esta "reunión"

Natsuki y Takeda conversaron por un par de horas más hasta que este último se marchó a la tal "reunión" . Que Natsuki descubriera gracias a la pronta ayuda de Rei que en realidad se dirigía a la misma subasta que Shizuru era. Lo que sería un problema, ya que obviamente Takeda no tendría la menor intención de "pagar" lo que el Ash le había otorgado a Shizuru para su misión . Natsuki pronto se encontró en el medio de una lucha por una anciana (el gusano) obsecionada por la tv , que Natsuki pronto descubrió no era nada bueno separarme de su DVD prortatil que le mantenía viendo sus programas, ya que comenzaba a brillar lo que indicaba un gran e inminente BOOM! Que por culpa de Takeda estaba a punto de explotar!

\- Takeda devuelve a la mujer su aparato o volaremos!

\- Ni en sueños, esta ancianita tendrá que ayudarme a deshacerme de cierto indeceable que creyó prudente quitarme como jefe de la manada!

\- Takeda no seas estupido! Nos vamos a morir todos y esa persona siquiera esta aquí para que muera también!- Natsuki se preguntaba que tan inútil podía ser este hombre? Ovbiamente le sustituyeron por su falta de inteligencia. Shizuru miraba a ambos ir de argumento en argumento mientras la mujer aumentaba a brillar, y como no tenía ganas de morir se fue contra el lobo terandole al suelo y separándolo de la anciana. Natsuki aprovecho para e tragar a la mujer su preciado DVD evitando un cataclismo y se dirigió a Takeda que ahora mantenía a Shizuru por el cuello.

\- Déjala!- grito y dio tremendo puñetazo a Takeda que lo distrajo de su objetivo y así Shizuru pudo alejarse recuperando el aire.

\- Maldita!- Takeda se abalanzo contra Natsuki que ante su fuerza desmedida no pudo más que gritar del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Pudo escuchar un par de huesos romper y su vista se nubló ...- eres...humana- Takeda resoplo saliendo del cuerpo inerte de Natsuki . Shizuru no podia creer lo que oía. Natsuki era humana!? - eres una maldita humana! Sabía había algo mal contigo pero ahora lo se! Arrrrr! ...

\- Deja de hablar perro ! - Rei apareció silbando. Manteniendo a raya a el lobo que se retorcia ante su canto de sirena.- Shizuru revisa a Natsuki, yo me encargo de lo demás!- Shizuru corrió a donde se encontraba Natsuki, que a simple vista no presentaba heridas pero aún no despertaba.

\- Parece que podría tener heridas internas! No responde ...no despierta!

\- Descuida.- informo Rei llamando al teléfono con el cuerpo de Takeda derrumbado en el suelo sin moverse- la ayuda estara aquí pronto . Pero que sucedió? Natsuki no es así de débil

\- Al parecer ya no es Fae...- murmuro Shizuru

\- Que!? - exclamo Rei

\- No lo se, eso dijo Takeda después de dejarle así...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 4 **

Natsuki sólo escuchaba los molestos sonidos del pitido de más máquinas que con certeza sabía que se conectaban a ella...estupido Takeda! Ahora sabía que todos conocían su "situación". Natsuki gimió . Muy en su interior porque con el tubo en la garganta para respirar no podía mover ni su lengua. En realidad no podía mover nada. No sentía nada. Bendita morfina. Natsuki abrió los ojos y miro a ... Tomoyo? Qué hacia la chica ghot aquí?

\- Santas pelotas! Estas despierta! Iré por la doctora!

Natsuki miro salir a la pequeña chica y sólo se quedo mirando a el techo. Al menos estaba en el laboratorio. Su laboratorio.

\- Ya era hora , Kruger -sensei- y era bueno ver que fue su aprendiz quien le suministrará los cuidados que haya necesitado. La Fae se acercó a revisar los monitores y comenzó a retirar el conducto que se en contraba en la garganta de Natsuki.

\- Cof Cof Cof- Natsuki tosió estrepitosamente y tomo su primer bocanada de aire, sólo le llevo a toser más. Luego se calmó y tomo el agua que su asistente le propinó - eso es mejor, gracias...

\- Me alegro que te sientas mejor. Aunque tecnicamente no puedes sentirlo, su cuerpo aún esta bajó el efecto adormecedor de la morfina... Has tenido suerte...considerando que

\- Soy humana?

\- Si

\- Y bien, cual es el diagnóstico ?

\- Tres costillas fracturadas,una de ellas rasguño un pulmón y por ello tuvimos que intubar para no sobre cargarles y sanaran más rápido , la mandíbula no se fracturó sólo se magulló y el resto son moretones...sobrevivirás- concluyo sonriente

\- Es bueno saberlo...-murmuro- donde están los demás?

\- Te refieres a tu novia succubo?

\- ...

\- No esta aquí , pero supongo que ahora su humana le hará saber que has despertado, vendrá pronto

\- Lo dudo...

\- Bueno, he comprobado en ti, es hora de volver al trabajo

Natsuki suspiro y dejo salir un largo suspiro. Shizuru plago su mente y cayo en un profundo sueño.

EL ALMACÉN

\- Succuchica cuando piensas ir a visitarle?- Tomoyo estaba comiendo un enorme tazón de palomitas mirando la enorme tv que su primo le había dado en una pequeña suma, la cosa era seguramente robada- han pasado ya 15 días

\- Tomoyo, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no lo pienso hacer!- Shizuru había bajado por un vaso de agua, vistiendo sólo su kimono violeta. Las actividades que había estado ejerciendo en el piso de arriba por varias horas le había dado mucha sed . Tomoyo fruncio el ceño

\- Cuando dejarás de tener sexo con cuanto Fae veas? Se que eres un ser sexual pero esto es demasiado! Sabes tienes que ir a hablar con ella! No se recupera como antes, aún le falta la terapia física para que le dejen salir.

\- Por que no me lo dijo !? No confía lo suficiente en mi!? De que se trata esto?- Shizuru estaba dolida.

\- haaaa...- Tomoyo suspiro. Se acercó a su amiga y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Shizuru sollozo en su hombro- déjalo salir...

Shizuru se permitió llorar, mirar a Natsuki en el suelo tan frágil e indefensa , pensando que algo muy malo le había sucedido . Ella había sido tan imponente en la sala de espera dando vueltas en la desesperación hasta que los médicos le dijeron que la operación había salido bien y sólo quedaba esperar. Shizuru se habia sentido perdida...sola. Y era Natsukk quien le hacia sentir así y odiaba eso, pero no había manera de que ella odiará a Natsuki, porque ella amaba a Natsuki.

\- Ve a visitarle ...deja que te explique. Merece que le escuches.- Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa a Shizuru. Shizuru asintió y seco el rastro de lágrimas de su cara

\- Tienes razón...voy a ir a visitarle

Shizuru se apartó de su amiga y volvió a su cuarto. Tenía que hablar con Natsuki y pronto

EL LABORATORIO / HABITACION DE NATSUKI

\- No piensas entrar?- Natsuki había sentido la presencia de alguien en su puerta. Había estado dormitando , así que no tenía los ojos abiertos

\- Creí que te verías más ...- al escuchar la voz de Shizuru, Natsuki abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a la succubo

-... Shizuru...- murmuro

\- Sabes, yo esperaba más vendas y esas cosas, pero te ves bien considerando que eres...humana- Shizuru casi escupió esas palabras, no quería hacerlo pero , tener frente a ella a la mujer postrada en la cama le revivía el enojo que sentía por lo ocurrió . Natsuki suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Bajando las piernas . Aún no había caminado más que para ir al baño . Aún un par de pasos le hacían sentirse sofocada.

-... Shizuru, yo...- Shizuru se quedo en el umbral de la puerta . No quería estar cerca de la mujer.

\- Como es que no pudiste decirme "Hey Shizuru que crees. Soy humana" " o mira deje de ser un lobo feroz y me convertí en la Caperucita Roja !" - Shizuru había cerrado los ojos y no se dio cuenta de que Natsuki estaba ahora frente a ella

\- Lo siento...

\- Lo siento ya no es suficiente! - Grito y abrió sus ojos para ver a Natsuki dar un saltito por el arrebato

\- Yo no quería que te preocuparás por mi. - Natsuki nunca dejo de mirarle . Shizuru vio el arrepentimiento en su rostro

\- Y te parecía mejor matarme del susto al verte casi morir!? Ser una Fae y un humano es muy diferente que te hacia pensar que no me daría cuenta?

-...yo...- Natsuki extendió una mano para intentar tocar a la castaña. Shizuru se hizo hacia atrás impidiendo el toque

\- Como sucedió esto!? Supongo que uno no se hace humano de la nada y así por que si. Que te paso?- Shizuru miro a los ojos esmeralda . Natsuki esquivo sus ojos

\- No puedo decirte. Soy lo que soy. - Respondió Natsuki sin duda en su voz. Shizuru rió

\- Bien. Pues cuando decidas hablarme por una vez con la verdad. Me buscas- Shizuru salió del lugar derribando a unos cuantos a su paso. Natsuki miro a la mujer que amaba salir del lugar sin mirar atrás . Natsuki se derrumbó en el suelo sollozando. Le estaba perdiendo y ella lo sabía. Pero prefería eso a que Shizuru se sintiera culpable por su estado . Natsuki no permitiría que Shizuru pusiera esa carga en ella misma.

-... Te amo Shizuru...siempre lo haré...- gorgoteo entre sollozos


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 5**

Shizuru se mantenía inmersa en sus trabajos de detective . A la vez que Natsuki se dedicó a sus recuperación fisica. Dos semanas han transcurrido desde que alguna ha visto a la otra.

\- Crees que esto es una buena idea Doc?

-...no veo el problema Tomoyo...

Natsuki se encontraba en el DHAL cada noche bebiendo casi hasta la inconsciencia . Lo nebulosa que su mente se volvía al consumir alcohol le impedían tener algún pensamiento coherente.

\- No ha pasado ni una semana de que te han dado de alta! Y hasta yo se que no es sano beber en tu condición !

\- Pfft! - Natsuki se burlo y bebió su quinto o talvez décimo vaso de tequila, no lo recordaba.- yo se cuidar de mi...déjame en paz...- Tomoyo negó con la cabeza

\- Te voy a llevar a casa!- Tomoyo tomo a el médico borracho y lo llevo hasta su departamento, le subió a la cama y dejo una botella de agua y una aspirina para la muy segura resaca que tendría a la mañana siguiente

-...perdóname ... Shizuru- murmuro Natsuki en su sueño-...yo sólo quería protegerte...lo siento...- una lágrima corrió por su rostro y se perdió en la ropa de cama donde ahora roposaba . Tomoyo miro con tristeza a la morena y le arropo.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

\- Estas bien?

\- Por enesima vez Rei...estoy bien.

Natsuki le solicito al Ash estar fuera del laboratorio por unas semanas . Después del incidente lo que menos quería era continuar dentro de esas cuatro paredes y cosas médicas. Era genial cuando ella no era el paciente. Ahora mismo le causaba un mal sentimiento, posiblemente debido a que le recordaba su propia debilidad

\- Bueno. En ese caso es bueno tenerte de vuelta compañera! Que te parece si nos vamos a hacer un poco de investigación!?- exclamo Rei con un guiño. Natsuki sonrió. Eso significaba que la "investigación" sería referente a visitar algún centro nocturno o alguna de sus variantes colmados de mujeres de buen ver en poca ropa.

\- Vayamos a trabajar!

EL DHAL

\- Que ella que!?

Shizuru se encontro en un callejón sin salida con una de sus investigaciones que implicaba un muy obeso asesino estrangulado . Y ya que no podía o no quería ir a platicar con Natsuki sobre el asunto y su basto conocimiento sobre el mundo Fae era poco frecuente de encontrar fue con su segunda mejor opción. Trick. Que le fue de ayuda en gran medida pero aún así tendría que consultar con la doctora ciertos detalles médicos faltantes. Y cual fue su sorpresa que al preguntar por su paradero, que ella suponía sería su departemento para el reposos o algo por el estilo. Trick le informaba que estaba en el departamento de policía ...trabajando.

-...yo pensé que lo sabrías...desde que tu y ella...- murmuro Trick no muy seguro de su propia integridad personal dada la mirada asesina en la castaña. Shizuru resoplo

\- Natsuki y yo...no estamos juntas...o eso creo...no lo se...es complicado- despotrico insegura- no hemos hablado de nada en realidad...

-...oh...- Trick no era muy afecto a la relación de ambas pero poco a poco podía notar que Kruger había cambiado en torno a la succubo y su excéntrica humana. El mismo lo estaba haciendo. - mira, yo se que no es asunto mío y mucho menos trato de interferir En lo que sea que ustedes dos tienen. Pero, te puedo decir que he conocido a Kruger desde hace mucho y es una buena chica. No creo que tenga malas intenciones o sea lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ustedes lo haya hecho con la intención de dañar a ti

Shizuru se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del anciano. Nunca platicaban de nada más alla de asuntos Fae y el monton de problemas en que ella solía meterse. Y ahora aquí estaba hablando de sentimientos o lo más parecido a ello. Era extraño y reconfortante a el mismo tiempo . Shizuru sonrió y asintió.

\- Lo se...pero eso no evita que me duela...

Shizuru salió del bar.

MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HOMICIDIOS

Natsuki y Rei lograron entrevistar efectivamente a las chicas de varios centros nocturnos donde hace un par de noches se suscitaron varios inscidentes donde implicaban un par de cadáveres no muy lejos de esos lugares. El caso era totalmente humano pero no por ello menos importante u emocionante. Por no olvidar entretenido. Rei de retiro para el día, mientras Natsuki se quedo ha hacer un poco de papeleo . Al menos se sentía mucho más relajada.

\- Que estas haciendo?- Natsuki escucho la voz tras de si, reconociéndola como la de cierta succubo.

\- Trabajo- respondió

\- No me refiero a eso. - Natsuki sabía a que se refería pero no tenía la menor intensión de hablar más sobre el tema.

Natsuki le ignoró y continuo con su trabajo. Shizuru perdió la poca pasiensia que le quedaba y levantó a la mujer de su asiento sin ninguna dificultad . Natsuki le miro ligeramente asustada. Al ver esto Shizuru logro ver el ligero miedo en sus ojos . Le solto de inmediato y dio un paso atrás

-...yo...lo siento...- murmuro Shizuru

\- Esta bien. No debí ignorar te . Para que me buscabas?- Natsuki aliso su chaleco de cuero y enderezo su corbata y cuello de la camisa.

\- Natsuki...dime porque ...

\- Lo siento...pero sin importar que, no voy a decir nada más.

\- Por que!? No lo entiendo!- Shizuru exclamo desesperada

\- Es lo mejor para ti...y yo...creo que deberíamos terminar...- esas palabras le rompían el corazón a Natsuki . Ella no queria hacer esto pero ahora mismo tampoco podría sostener a un succubo - tarde o temprano necesitarás alimentarte y yo...no seré suficiente ...- Natsuki rio sin humor. Ella que había sido conocían en toda Europa por sus aventuras sexuales no era capaz de mantener a una succubo que pasaba a ser su novia y a la vez su alma gemela...su compañera.-...así, creo que es lo...- Natsuki fue silenciada por una bofetada en el rostro y cuando se recuperaba de la impresión y el inesperado y duro golpe unos labios se posaron sobre los de ella dejándola sin aliento.

\- Eres idiota! No estoy contigo sólo para que seas mi comida ! Que clase de persona crees que soy!? No voy a dejarte! Y tu no vas a dejarme! Si te has hecho humana podrás regresar a ser Fae! Seguro ese gran cerebro tuyo encontrara la forma y si no ya encontraremos algo- Natsuki estaba sin palabras. Pero por una vez era por algo bueno.

-...de verdad no te importa que sea tan frágil como un ser humano? Ves lo fácil que lograste manipular hace un rato...yo...

\- Mientrad te mantengas protegida a tu misma y ya no me des más sustos como ese estaremos bien- aseguro Shizuru con una sonrisa - mira como tienes el cuello y la mandíbula - Shizuru podía ver fácilmente un par de moretones . Natsuki se ruborizo...

\- Emmm en realidad eso fue más bien una especie de accidente...cuando...mmmm- Natsuki estaba avergonzada de la naturaleza de las marcas- me ayudo a llegar a ...casa, y bueno creo que un par de cosas se atravesaron en nuestro camino y...termine con estos moretones- Natsuki estaba roja como tómate para cuando acabo su "explicación" y Shizuru no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, contagiando a Natsuki


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 6 **

-..."estoy trabajando lo más duro que puedo para ayudarte...sólo espera un poco más... Alyssa.."

Natsuki suspiro al mirar la cápsula que contenía a la joven rubia en soporte vital. Aveces ella sólo quería rendirse. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no lograba encontrar la cura para la enfermedad de su único pariente con vida.

\- ... Wowow...eso fue...

\- Épico ! - exclamo Shizuru. Y Natsuki sonrió

Habian estado disfrutando de la piel y el calor de la otra desde hace ya bastante tiempo durante la noche. Y un par de veces esta mañana. Desde que han vuelto el contacto físico entre ellas no se dejo esperar. Dejando a una Natsuki extaciada y muy agotada. Intentar seguir el ritmo a la succubo siendo humana le estaba dejando escasa de energía sin importar cuantas bebidas energéticas y demás alicientes consiguiera...no era suficiente. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría soportar esto.

Shizuru a su vez se encontraba satisfecha emocionalmente pero desde que se mantenía exclusivamente de su novia se había visto en la necesidad de encontrar otras fuentes de energía , como chocolates y demás cosas pudieran aportar algún tipo de energia adicional. Ella lo estaba intentando y no se rendiría por ser monógama.

Shizuru comenzó a plantar besos por el cuello de Natsuki. Nunca tenía suficiente de su sexy novia. Natsuki cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación . Hasta que recordó que esta mañana tenía que estar en el interrogatorio para una investigación para el Ash.

-... Hmmm...por más que me gustaría seguir aquí...tengo que estar en un procedimiento para el Ash... Ahhhh! - Natsuki no pudo evitar el gemido que escapo de su boca al sentir a la castaña dejar una marca en su clavícula ...Shizuru miro a la marca roja y sonrió

\- Ya puedes irte... Mi Natsuki- y así como así se levantó de la cama para envolber su desnudez en un kimono de seda rojo. Natsuki gimió ante la vista. Dios. Su novia era hermosa!

COMPUESTO DE LA LUZ

El personal de seguridad del Ash había ya interceptado varias amenazas de muerte hacia el líder de los fae de la luz. Lo más normal era suponer que la Morrigan estaba tras de todo esto pero de acuerdo a la poca información que se tenía la guardia personal del Ash no había un sólo indicio de que proveniera del lado oscuro. Lo que les dejaba sin opciones.

\- Quien te ha contratado!- rugió Natsuki al chico guapo sentado frente a ella

\- ...- Natsuki hizo una seña a Rei para que utilizara su poder de sirena para silbar una canción nada agradable al oído del joven- ahhhhhhh!- el chico se retorció en su asiento

\- Tienes ganas de hablar ahora!?

-...no voy a delatar a mi señora..."mortis"- susurro y exploto salpicando con sus entrañas la sala completa.

\- Odio cuando hacen eso!- exclamo Natsuki limpiando su rostro y quitando una parte de intestino de su cabello

El resto de su día les dejo con nada de pistas y tres duchas de descontaminación . Pero Natsuki tenía el pensamiento de que si bien no provenía el ataque por parte de la oscuridad y la única sin bando era Shizuru con cero interés en la política eso sólo dejaba la inminente razón de que quien estaba contratando o manejando estos matones provenía de el mismo lado de la luz. Este pensamiento era algo inquietante. Pero tras comunicar su pensamiento a el Ash , el no pensó que fuera tan disparatado. Después de todo las elecciones para su puesto estaban próximas a realizarse , por lo que talvez todo venía desde dentro.

\- Necesitare hacer un poco de investigación. Y dices que el chico que exploto menciono a una mujer?- cuestiono el Ash para llenar los espacios en blanco.

\- Si. Dijo que no delataría su señora.- afirmo Natsuki

\- Ya veo...puedes retirarte.- Natsuki asintió y abandono la sala del Ash

CAMINO A EL DHAL

\- Ya sabes. Creí que tu ofalto te avisaría de mi presencia hace una media hora...o es que simplemente me estas ignorando?

Natsuki dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz tras de ella. Volteo y se encontró con un rostro familiar. Una mujer que pertenecía recientemente a el consejo de la luz.

\- Tiempo sin verte Tasha...- la guapa morena sonrió

\- Lo mismo digo Natsuki. Que dices de pasar un buen rato?- Custiono relamiendo se los labios y mirando a la longitud del cuerpo de Natsuki

\- Lo siento. Pero justo voy camino a unirme a mi novia.- la morena puso mala cara.

\- Desde que te conozco jamás te crei del tipo relaciones. Al menos conmigo no lo querías así . Que te ha cambiado?- Natsuki se sintió incómoda ante la mirada interrogante de la mujer . Que al ser un elemental podía percibir muchas cosas... Natsuki tenía que alejarse antes de que notara ese ligero "cambio" en ella.

\- Tal vez sólo tenía que llegar la indicada.- dijo sonriente- si me permites tengo que continuar mi camino. Llego tarde y nunca es bueno dejar a una mujer esperando...nos veremos

Natsuki hizo su camino hasta las puertas del DHAL . Pero cuando se disponía a entrar su cuerpo fue estrellado contra la pared cercana retirando el aire fuera de ella por el golpe.

\- Eres humana!- exclamo Tasha sorprendida y dando un paso atrás para dejar a Natsuki tomar aire- como paso eso!?

\- ...una larga historia que no te concierne. Y te agradecería que guardaras esa información sólo para ti.- Natsuki acomodo su ropa. Últimamente le sucedía mucho.

\- Oh! En ese caso creo que aceptare presentarme a la candidatura para Ash. Me encantaría poseerte...- declaro sonriente y Natsuki resoplo.

\- Eso esta por verse

\- Se te olvida que tengo mis maneras para conseguir siempre lo que quiero?- Tasha rió ante la expresión en el rostro de Natsuki- ya nos veremos querida Natsuki. No quiero que esa novia tuya se enoje contigo


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 7**

\- Kruger deja de dar vueltas y morder tus garras! Estas ensuciando mi escritorio!

\- Rei, que voy a hacer!?

\- Decir la verdad? Bueno, una de las muchas que tienes que contar..

\- Que graciosa...

\- Asi que tu ex esta en la ciudad. Creí que se había quedado en el Congo después de la epidemia que por supuesto tu la súper doctora solucionaste - afirmo Rei rellenando papeleó de sus casos.

\- No me hace gracia! Si lo tomas en cuenta ella misma padria ser quien haya cometido el atentado!

\- En serio!? Pues a mi no me lo parece están ocurriendo un montón de extraños inside ntes que no involucran sólo a los Fae...puede que esto sea mucho mayor, lo he comentado con Trick la otra noche y el coincide en que esto no es algo normal- Natsuki pensó por un momento, tal vez Rei tenía razón, y ella estaba sobre reaccionando.

\- Y que tienes en mente?

\- El garuda...- Natsuki rió

\- Ese Fae murió tras la gran guerra que te hace pensar que tras más de un siglo haya sobrevivido sin exponer su existencia hasta ahora?

\- No tengo la mejor idea pero tanta rabia y muertes no son normal.- Natsuki suspiro y asintió de acuerdo

\- En ese caso le daremos una mirada...

EL DHAL

\- Cuantos ataques hemos recibido ya?

\- No lo se pero comienzo a cansarme...- gimió Shizuru frotando un moretón residual que no se había logrado curar aún después de estar con Natsuki, y el resto de su cuerpo estaba dolorido, pero podía esperar por la curación al estilo humano, ella valora su relación con Natsuki lo suficiente como para buscar curación en algún otro lugar.

\- Cuando te curarás? La Doc ya no es lo mismo desde que su "wolfy" se ha ido...

\- Deja ya de presionar con eso Tomoyo. Creí que te agradaba que estuviéramos juntas

\- Y lo hago pero no por ello estaré de acuerdo en que por ser testaruda termines muerta!

\- Lo se...hablare con Natsuki sobre el tema...

\- Bueno...

Ambas bebieron por un rato hasta que Trick les llevo a su oficina para hablar de lo que al parecer era un asunto importante

\- Y bien?

\- Por fin se con certeza que es lo que causa todo este desastre y no son buena noticias...el Ash ha hablado conmigo y coincidimos ...y cree que tu serás una pieza clave en esta lucha...- Shizuru miro intrigada- ...el garuda esta aquí y creemos que tu eres la indicada para luchar en su contra...

\- Rey de la sangre, que te hace pensar que la succubo sin clan será diga a de ser nuestro campeón ?

Los tres miraron a la entrada de la oficina para ver a una morena elegantemente vestida mirando fijamente a Shizuru de pies a cabeza. Shizuru mantuvo el contacto visual con ella

\- Tasha. Haz vuelto!- exclamo Trick saludando enfáticamente a la morena que le sonrió

\- Gusto verte Fritzpatrick. Así que esta es la no alineada que tanto hablan? De verdad piensan que esta chiquilla tendrá lo que se necesita?- Custiono burlonamente cruzando se de brazos

\- Ella es Shizuru...- indico a Tasha- Shizuru ella es Tasha, será una de las candidatas a ser el próximo Ash...- dijo a Shizuru

Tomoyo noto la tensión en el aire entre ambas mujeres. No era una buena señal

\- Hey Tric...- las palabra de Natsuki se atascaron en su garganta al mirar a las personas dentro del cuarto

\- Natsuki querida un gusto verte de nuevo

Shizuru miro el aura de la mujer prácticamente indenciarse ante la aparición de su novia y sabía ya que esta "Tasha" sería un dolor de muelas...


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por mantener sus comentarios ;)**

**Capitulo 8**

Trick observo la tensión entre las mujeres en la habitación y entorno los ojos. Por esto es que le recomendaba a Natsuki mantener su libido bajo control. Y por lo visto continuaba a no hacerle caso. No queriendo mantenerse en el medio de esto se aclaró la garganta y trato llevar la conversación a temas importantes.

\- Asi que , que te trae de vuelta , Tasha- Tasha miro a el rey de sangre sabiendo perfecto que es lo que hacia , pero no le importaba, ya haría algo más adelante.

\- Como bien conoces se acerca el día de caza y al ser la cabeza de mi clan todos insistieron en que participe. Así que aquí estoy.- respondió segura con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

-... Caza?- cuestiono Shizuru quitando sus ojos de Natsuki que aún se negaba a mirarle. - no se supone que estábamos hablando de las elecciones del nuevo Ash?

\- Es precisamente de lo que estamos hablando Fae bebé- respondió sagazmente Tasha mirando a la succubo. Natsuki siempre había tenido un buen gusto con las mujeres y la succubo sin duda tenía lo suyo, más allá de ser la tan afamada "no alineada" - a caso el viejo no te ha hablado de lo básico ? - Natsuki capto el desdén en el tono y decidió intervenir

\- Shizuru vivía entre los humanos, es normal que encuentre esto fuera de lugar , es para ella un mundo nuevo .- aclaro Natsuki- pero más allá de eso, creo que Trick tiene algo más relevante que contar - Trick asintio

\- Asi es. Rei y yo hemos identificado que todos lo incidentes violentos que se han desatado entre los Faes y los humanos por igual es me temo a causa del garuda - Tasha frunció el ceño. Eso era imposible

\- Están seguros? No se supone que debían estar extintos?

\- Pues al parecer uno escapo de nuestro radar y ha decidido que era buena hora para mostrarse

\- Y como matamos a este Fae?- pregunto Shizuru

\- Ese es un problema, porque se alimenta de la ira y los pensamientos negativos . Es casi imposible que alguien no les tenga, así que cuando alguien se acerca a el, este aprovecha para tentar conflictos y así sus enemigos terminan matando se unos a otros...

\- Entonces como acabaron con los demás?

\- El rey de sangre utilizo su sangre para acabar con ellos y así poner fin a la gran guerra Fae - Shizuru y Tomoyo miraron a Trick en la sorpresa

\- Wow Trick! Así se hace - Tomoyo le incito a chocar los cinco, más Trick no lo hizo- aguafiestas...

\- Y porque no lo haces de nuevo?

\- Cada que uso mi poder una tragedia mayor sucede...así que esta fuera de la cuestión - en realidad Trick sospechaba que el garuda fuera un efecto secundario de lo que había hecho para salvar a Shizuru cuando peleo con su madre

\- Cual es el plan entonces?

\- Comenzaremos por investigar lo más que se pueda sobre el e iniciaremos por buscarle, tenemos que encontrar donde esta generando todo este caos y por supuesto buscar la manera de luchar contra el.- aseguro Natsuki. Tasha sonrió

\- Siempre lista para una batalla, veo que unas cosas nunca cambian Natsuki...por cierto que se siente ser la mascota del Ash?- Natsuki apretó la mandíbula ante la incinuacion de ser una "mascota" , pero no podía negarlo, después de todo los humanos son las mascotas y alimento para los Faes

\- Ella no es una mascota! Y ningún humano lo es!- exclamo entre dientes apretados una Shizuru que comenzaba a perder lo estribos ante esta mujer

Natsuki sonrió ante la explosión de su novia, esta era una de las tantas razones por las que amaba a la castaña. Siempre desafiando lo establecido. Ella sería quien cambiara el mundo y Natsuki esperaba poder continuar a su lado para cuando lo consiguiera

\- Si! No somos mascotas de nadie!- exclamo Tomoyo mirando con fuego a Tasha

\- Basta! Tenemos suficiente en el plato como para seguir alimentando a el garuda con sus dimes y diretes!

Nadie hablo más. El rey de sangre irritado era de temer...

EL ALMACÉN

Shizuru descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia que le sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos . Habían salido del DHAL para ir a casa y hacer el amor en repetidas ocasiones. Y ahora disfrutaban de la simple compañía de estar unos con otros

\- Quien es esa Tasha?- pregunto Shizuru sin moverse de su lugar

\- Tuvimos algo hace unas décadas, cuando estuve viajando por Europa...justo después de la gran guerra

\- Pues parece que ella no piensa que haya pasado ya décadas de eso. No me agrada ella, espero que no sea el próximo Ash...

\- Pues ella es bastante capaz..sus posibilidades son altas...y que tienes en contra del Ash? El que esta ahora tampoco es nada de tu agrado...- dijo Natsuki en medio broma

\- Me ato a una silla y en cuanto pudo me mando a la versión Fae del coliseo!- exclamo exasperada y Natsuki rió lo que hizo a Shizuru reír también

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Shizuru y Tomoyo estaban viendo una película de terror cuando de pronto y sin aviso la puerta del almacén se abrieron para develar a una joven morena vestida en arapos y portando unos grilletes

\- Tu eres la no alineada?

\- Si...

\- Gracias a dios. Tienes que ayudarme!

\- Tu quien eres?

\- Yo soy el ciervo que será sacrificado para la caza de mañana...

Shizuru y Tomoyo se miraron y luego a la mujer que obviamente había escapado de algún lugar y luego se volvieron a mirar entre si negando con la cabeza. Estos Faes si que eran problemas ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Y aquí esta lo que sigue! Me alegro que les este gustando, alimenta a mi musa :) :) **

**Ansio leer sus comentarios ;)**

**Capitulo 9**

\- Asi que no quieres escapar? Si no que te ayudemos a encontrar a tu novio?- la joven morena asintió de manera afirmativa. Tomoyo miro a Shizuru que a este paso tenía los ojos llenos de agua...sin duda tomarían el caso.

Un golpeteo en su puerta llevo a Tomoyo a levantarse y ver quien era. Dos hombres fornidos en traje negro le saludaron, dejando a un hombre más pequeño de raza negra pasar entre ellos.

\- Me parece que mi prisionero encontró refugio en...- miro al rededor en la construcción con escaces de paredes y nula decoración -...su casa... Le importaría llamar a su dueño para que entrege a mi ciervo?- Tomoyo hervía, odiaba que los Faes miraran a lo humanos como esclavos o comida, cuando se preparaba a dar una respuesta "inteligente" el "ciervo" salió voluntariamente y se entrego a sus perseguidores. Shizuru salió tras ella.

\- Dirás al menos tu nombre- cuestiono a la morena

\- Trish...mi nombre es Trish...fue un gusto conocer a la súcubo no alineada ...- dijo felizmente caminando fuera del ojo de ambas chicas, custodiada por los tres hombres.

\- Tenemos que cumplir su último deseo- asevero Shizuru.

MAS TARDE EN EL DHAL

Rei estaba siendo asediada por Tomoyo y Shizuru. Y todo era culpa de Natsuki que sólo miraba divertida

\- Ya! Esta bien! Lo haré! Pero entiendan que a este evento sólo asisten los Fae ...- Shizuru sonrió ampliamente mientras Tomoyo frunció el ceño

\- Gracias Rei!- Rei camino fuera del DHAL murmurando algo sobre "odiar sus obligaciones familiares"

Shizuru y Tomoyo habian encontrado después de la primera hora de búsqueda a el Fae novio de Trish, pero el muy cobarde se había negado a dar "falsas esperanzas" a su novia , la novia que había tenido desde hace más de quinientos años y de la que había sido separado debido a la rigidez de las leyes Fae . Era penado que un Fae de la luz y uno de la oscuridad cofraternizaran , por ello Trish había sido encarcelada por las de 80años a la espera de este su nuevo destino de la que Josh sabía que no podría escapar...era imposible que un ciervo sobreviviera a la caza.

Lo que las había llevado a Natsuki que les abrió la puerta para hablar una vez más con el ciervo, la gala donde los aspirantes a la caza se reunian para ser votados, pero sólo aquellos miembros de los cinco clanes más antiguos y poderosos podían participar. Para suerte de las chicas resulto que Rei formaba párte del clan Zamora uno de los cinco. Así que ahora Shizuru tenía entrada a el evento en el que con la ayuda de su "don" convencería a los asistentes para votar por Rei para así colarse en la casería para ayudar a Trish a sobrevivir.

ESA MISMA TARDE EN EL COMPUESTO DE LA LUZ

La fiesta de gala estaba llena de todo aquel Fae que se consideraba importante en el lado de la luz, este era un evento muy importante. Y mientras Natsuki fue seleccionada para mantener la seguridad del lugar Shizuru trabajaba en "encantar" a los demás acumulando votos a favor de una Rei que hacia esto no por su familia que había brincado de emoción al saber que al fin prestaba atención a la política si no porque ella también quería salvar a Trish, nunca le habían gustado las absurdas leyes Fae .

Natsuki caminaba por el lugar saludando educadamente a cada Fae que conocía , hasta que se encontró con la hermana de Rei... Yui .

\- Natsuki! Un placer encontrarte aqui...- ronroneo acariciando el antebrazo de la peliazul que se apartó del toque dejando la sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Yui frunció el ceño ante la frialdad de su examante

\- Yui...como has estado?

\- Mejor ahora que te veo! Hace años que no visitas la casa...mi padre y yo te hemos hechado de menos...- Natsuki no perdió la insinuación y quien tampoco lo hizo fue Shizuru que les observaba a unos pasos de distancia. Shizuru dejo de hacer su deber y camino a su novia

\- Natsuki, quien es tu amiga?- cuestiono Shizuru cruzando su brazo con el de Natsuki de manera posesiva.

\- Ella es Yui la hermana de Rei- Yui miro a la interacción frente a ella y no le gustaba

\- Mucho gusto...- saludo Shizuru con apretón firme que Yui devolvió

La guerra silenciosa se había instaurado.

\- No creí verles por aqui! Pero no me quejo- saludo Tasha llegando a las tres mujeres. Natsuki quería que se la tragara la tierra. Afortunadamente esto no fue más allá ya que el ciervo entro a la gran sala y todos prestaron sus atención a el acto. Era parte de la tradición colocar al ciervo frente a todos para que le saludarán y le agradecieran por dar su vida para la caza.

Todos presentaron sus respetos y momentos después se anuncio que tres de los cinco candidatos habían sido votados para la caza. Rei y Tasha habían pasado.

LOS CAMPOS DENTRO DEL COMPUESTO

El hombre de raza negra que estaba en la puerta de Shizuru hace unas horas resulto ser el Blacktron que es el representante del consejo de ancianos de todos loas Faes de luz en el mundo. Y el hizo sonar el cuerno que dio inicio a la caza.

El objetivo era matar a el ciervo usando únicamente arco y flechas para hacerlo, mientras que sus poderes podían ser utilizados para agredir a los otros competidores. Mientras que si el ciervo lograba encontrar la campana situada en algún lugar del bosque antes de morir y hacerla sonar su vida estaría a salvo. Por ello Shizuru y Natsuki ya se encontraban sentir del bosque mientras Rei se encontraba en la competencia.

Natsuki encontró fácilmente a la joven, ella había estado en este bosque demasiada veces en su forma de lobo asiq ue le conocía muy bien . Trish se sobresaltó al inicio pero cuando Natsuki le explico que estaba ahí para ayudar emprendieron su camino a la campana.

Shizuru había encontrado la campana en el medio del bosque, descansando sobre una enorme piedra. Escondida tras un árbol noto a Trish junto a Natsuki que le había encaminado hasta la campana dejándole correr y ella quedando en cubierto.

Trish corrió podía ver claramente la campana, sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo...a punto estaba de llegar cuando una flecha volo y se incrustó en su pecho haciendo que callera en el suelo para permanecer inmóvil .

Pronto el Blacktron se acercó a comprobar la muerte y siendo veraz asintió a favor de Tasha que estaba complacida con su logro.

Natsuki y Shizuru se acercaron a la ves que Rei llego también .

\- Si me permite señor, queremos disponer del cuerpo- solicito Natsuki y Blacktron asintió marchandose junto a Tasha para dejarles solos. Tomoyo apareció corriendo con un maletín mientras Natsuki se inclinaba frente a el cuerpo para sacar la flecha que había golpeado el hombro derecho. Cuando de repente Josh se hizo visible mirando angustiado dijo

\- Intente desviar el trayecto lo más que pude pero no logre hacerlo por completo...- decía angustiado

\- Lo hiciste muy bien- aseguro Shizueu mirando con asombro a Natsuki trabajar. Natsuki inyecto una solución directo a el corazón de Trish haciendo que la Fae se levantará a el instante. El veneno había sido neutralizado y Trish estaba viva.

Los amantes se enredaron en un abrazo profundo llorando a lágrima viva porque esto significaba que Trish era libre y podrian fugarse como lo habían planeado hace tantos años antes de que les atraparan y con ello les separarán .

Trish miro a Shizuru y le murmuro un gracias que lleno a la súcubo y sus amigos de felicidad pura. Les habían dado un nuevo comienzo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 10**

\- Que has pensado en hacer con Natsuki?

\- Tienes alguna sugerencia?

\- No, pero dada su condición actual...

\- Oh vamos! Yo le aprecio pero las leyes son las leyes.

\- Por ello tu y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien.

\- Eso es cierto. Si vamos a enfrentar a el garuda necesitamos hacer valer las leyes Fae .

MAS TARDE EN EL COMOLEJO FAE DE LA LUZ

\- Tendrás que usar esto de ahora en adelante- Tasha le tendió un colgante de oro con forma de sol en caracteres tribales. Natsuki levantó una ceja en la curiosidad , más aún tomo el objeto- y deberás dejar de lado los asuntos detectivescos , quiero que sólo trabajes en el laboratorio hasta que encuentres la manera de resolver tu ...- Tasha le miro de la cabeza a los pies- condición . Además ese proyecto tuyo ha tomado ya el tiempo suficiente , no querrás que sea cancelado a raíz de que tu estas tan ocupada con la succubo que te impida seguir avanzando ...?- Natsuki se tensó ante la mencion de su trabajo con Alyssa

\- No lo harías...- dijo entre dientes casi gruño. Tasha se encogió de hombros y sonrió

\- Lo reconciderare sólo si te comportas...empezando por colocar ese en tu cuello- Natsuki le apretó en su puño - tengo toda la intención de que las leyes Faes sean cabalmente cumplidas, sin distinción de persona.

\- Como diga... Ash

Natsuki coloco el colgante en su cuello. Tasha sonrió complacida

\- Es bueno ver que lo entiendes. Ahora , vuelve a el trabajo y confió en que no desafíes tu lugar...humana.

Natsuki trago la ira que quería explotar a través de sus palabras , en cambio asintió con la cabeza y salió por el portón de la sala del Ash.

EN LOS DÍAS SIGUIENTES

Tanto Rei como Shizuru y la misma Tomoyo habían intentado comunicarse con Natsuki sin éxito. Rei no le había visto desde hace días y no se había reportado a el trabajo. Tomoyo que se la vivía en el DHAL no le había visto ni por error en el lugar . Y ha Shizuru no le contestaba los mensajes.

Asi que Shizuru decidió preguntar a quien siempre sabía lo que ocurría con Natsuki, Trick.

\- Dime que ha sucedido con ella!- exigió al viejo fae .

\- Soy a caso su nana?- reprocho Trick sin dejar de limpiar sus vasos.

\- No, pero sabes más de ella que yo.- asevero Shizuru

\- Eso no es mi problema. Si ella no se abre lo suficiente a ti como para contarte las cosas , no tienes porque traer tus asuntos conmigo. - Shizuru frunció el ceño pero sabía que algo de ello era cierto

\- Bien. No me lo digas! Yo le encontrare por mis medios!- exclamo en reproche y salió por las puertas del bar.

Si Natsuki no estaba con Trick y ellas eran las únicas en su busca, la opción restante era el nuevo Ash. Le gustara o no tendría que dar una visita a Tasha.

COMPUESTO FAE DE LA LUZ / SALA DEL TRONO

Tasha miraba divertida a la succubo muy enojada , era por demás placentero.

\- ...que has dicho?...- Shizuru no podía creer lo que la mujer la acababa de decir.

\- Lo que has escuchado. Si quieres permiso para hablar con mi posesión tienes que pedirlo adecuadamente. En realidad me sorprende que mi asistente te haya permitido entrar, pero seguro habrás utilizado tus artimañas para llegar hasta aquí. La próxima vez solicita una audiencia de manera adecuada...succubo

\- Sólo deja que que había con Natsuki unos minutos! No tardare.- Shizuru módulo su voz esta vez, pero no haría nada más, se negaba a hacerlo. Tasha fingió pensar en la solicitud" de Shizuru

\- No. Lo siento, la doctora se encuentra llevando a cabo una importante investigación para los Fae de la luz . Será en otra ocasión.- declaro el Ash

Tasha hizo un ademan para que uno de los fortachones de la entrada llevarán a la succubo fuera de la sala. Shizuru miro a los hombres con furia haciendo que dieran un paso atrás ante los ojos azules.

\- Conozco el camino. - escupió - pero que te quede claro..."Tacha" no me daré por vencida, vere a Natsuki tarde o temprano- dijo mirando directo a los ojos verdes del Ash que sólo miraba ligeramente divertida.

Shizuru salió del compuesto bastante molesta. Pero sabía que encontraría la forma de hablar con Natsuki, ella siempre haya la forma para que las cosas sucedan y esta no sería la escepcion

\- No esperaría menos de ti...campeón - murmuro Tasha una vez que el pesado portón de había cerrado dejándole sola en el lugar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 11**

Natsuki se había despertado por el sonido del metal de las bisagras crujir, y el aire fresco tocar su piel sudorosa y sucia.

\- Levanta humana! - un par de toscos brazos le alzaron del suelo de un tirón - el Ash quiere verte- Natsuki gruño ante la mención de Tasha.

Los pies de Natsuki a penas lograban sostener a ella mientras era conducida desde las mazmorras hasta la sala del trono. Pronto cruzaron las amplias puertas de la sala y Natsuki fue arrojada a el suelo pulcro del lugar.

\- Como te sientes?- cuestiono Tasha mirando a la peliazul en el suelo . Natsuki se incorporó lentamente hasta estar en sus rodillas. - te ha gustado estar ahí?- cuestiono simplona

\- Si tu punto era probar que ahora soy tan débil que no puedo defender de un ogro de los más débiles de su clan ...creeme, lo he entendido. Es vergonzoso que anteriormente pudiera vencer a tu "guardia" sin pestañear y ahora me trate cual trapo sucio ...- sus piernas al fin respondieron y se puso de pie. Tasha rió de buena gana, esta actitud retadora era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de la mujer y también lo que la envío a las mazmorras.

\- Veo que el encierro no te ha quitado ese espíritu , pero no me refería a eso, yo más bien tenía en mente el hecho de que será mejor que mantengas tu distancia de la succubo, tu sabes bien que no es bien visto por los ancianos del consejo que Andes tras sus faldas cuando ella es un peligro latente y mucho menos ahora que el garuda esta cerca...- explico Tasha-...ahora me han dicho que un mejor acto disciplinario sería desactivar ese proyecto tuyo y mantenerte en vigilancia 24|7...

\- Que!?- exclamo Natsuki

\- Descuida, es por ello que te "castigué" en las mazmorras y tendrás que llevar contigo a una hombre de los míos a donde sea que vayas fuera del compuesto, y no tendrás salidas a menos que sea para asuntos oficiales. Quedo claro?- declaro en tono severo. Natsuki sabía que no podia abandonar a su hermana así que queriendo o no ella obedecería . Natsuki asintió . Tasha sonrió - excelente!- dijo feliz- ahora vuelve a el trabajo.

Natsuki fue conducida haga su departamento dentro del compuesto para comer y cambiar de ropas para después volver a el laboratorio. Odiaba ser humana, tenía que encontrar pronto una manera de volver a sus poderes Fae ...

EL DHAL

Shizuru sorbía el décimo chupito de tequila de la noche, extrañaba a Natsuki y más que eso...tenía hambre y no precisamente de una hamburguesa ...pero ella sería monógama , al menos cuando se trataba de Natsuki.

\- Shizu ...- Tomoyo había aprendido a distinguir cuando su amiga necesitaba alimentar a su Fae y ella miraba hambrienta-...tienes hambre...?- cuestiono a pesar de conocer la respuesta. Shizuru asintió -...y porque no te alimentas antes de que el hada de los dientes te venza en una o ha de pulgares?

\- No seré infiel a Natsuki, se que esa bruja la ha alejado de mi apropósito! Y no le adre el gusto a esa perra !- exclamo Shizuru mientras babeaba ante la vista de una espécimen bien dotado de un hombre... Ella relamió sus labios inconcientemente...y luego alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y gimió ante el recuerdo del magnífico sabor del chi de Natsuki...

\- Tienes que hacer algo para que la ashoole te deje estar con ella por un rato o te me vas a morir de hambre! - declaro Tomoyo.

\- Crees que no lo he intentado?

\- Intentar que?- pregunto Trick acercándose a donde estaban las dos amigas. Tomoyo hablo

\- El Ash no deja ver a Natsuki y Shizuru no sabe como hacer que le permita verle , así que por ser monógama literalmente se esta matando de hambre- Truck frunció el ceño

\- Has intentado hacerlo por escrito?

\- No...?

\- Pues hazlo...esta obligada a dar respuesta a tu petición ya que ella no puede negar ninguna petición formal sería castigada por el consejo.- Shizuru le miro como si estuviera loco. Era así de sencillo!? Entonces para que ella había incursionado en la misión de infiltrarse en el complejo!?

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

\- Tengo una petición para usted Ash- hablo Shizuru con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y le tendió una hoja tamaño carta a Tasha que frunció el ceño al leer el papel, al parecer la succubo había investigado una manera para salirse con la suya

\- Bien, puedes verle ...succubo...- Tasha hizo un gesto a su guardia para que escoltara a la morena -...sólo intenta no romperla...necesito a mi jefe de laboratorio al 100%, nadie hace el trabajo tan bien como ella. Ahora vete!

Shizuru hizo una reverencia con toda la burla posible y salió casi corriendo a el encuentro de Natsuki.

Tasha resoplo y rompió la hoja de papel. Al menos le estaba enseñando maneras a la succubo ...ya era algo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Por fin actualizo este fic :) yo se que todos quieren que Natsuki deje atrás su humanidad y yo también jajaja veremos que hacer con eso! **

**Capitulo 12**

Tomoyo miraba a Shizuru que amenazaba con devorar todo el chocolate del mundo de continuar con la ingesta que tenía hasta el momento.

\- Creí que habías visto a Hotpants hace unas horas...?- inquirió Tomoyo dando un vistazo al suelo de la sala cubierta por un sin número de envolturas de todo tipo de chocolates. Shizuru soltó un suspiro exasperado y miro a Tomoyo

\- Quien es Hotpants?

\- Esa sería la doctora por quien babeas ...

\- Terefieres a Natsuki?- Tomoyo asintio- de donde viene los de Hotpants?

\- Te la había dicho antes! Yo no estaré en las niñas pero esa chica lleva muy bien los pantalones - aseguro Tomoyo - si sabes a lo que me refiero- Shizuru entonces vislumbro la parte trasera de su novia en esos pantalones de cuero negro ...

\- Oh! Lo tengo!- exclamo Shizuru limpiando un poco de salíba . Tomoyo rodó sus ojos a veces su amiga podía ser un poco lenta

\- Y bien? Resolvieron el asunto de la comida?

\- No...la estúpida Ash nos interrumpió cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes...- gimió Shizuru mordiendo su chocolate

\- Zuru tendrás que alimentar. Se que eres monógama y toda la cosa pero seguro que ella va a entender. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte, no es por engañar a ella...- explico suavemente Tomoyo

-...pero aún así se sentirá como que...- un nudo se había formado en la garganta de la succubo-...yo le quiero...pero tengo tanta hambre...- gimoteo la castaña a la vez que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Tomoyo de acercó a dar consuelo a su amiga y ella no hizo más que llorar, haciendo que el corazón de la pelinegra se encogiera al ver el dolor de su amiga. Era hora de que ella visitará a esta Norn.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL LABORATORIO DE LA LUZ

Natsuki había logrado aislar la encima del virus que mantenía a su hermana en estado de coma, después de décadas de investigación ella lo había conseguido! Ahora sólo tenía que crear la antitoxina para un suero y despertaría a la pequeña rubia que se mantenía inconsciente , pero no lo sería por mucho más tiempo ...

Natsuki pronto puso a su equipo a trabajar en el suero que le traería a Alyssa de vuelta a su vida, ella casi no podía creerlo.

HORAS MÁS TARDE EN LA CASA DE LA NORN

La vieja Fae sabía cuando alguien entraba a su territorio así que cuando un chasquido sonó en su puerta de entrada ella no se sorprendio, más lo que continuo después le hizo mirar en asombro. Su puerta fue cortada en pedazos por una cierra eléctrica en manos de nada menos que una sucia humana!

\- Escoria! Que crees que estas haciendo!?- exclamo con enojo la vieja Fae apuntando a Tomoyo con su bastón . Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír con sierra en mano

\- Le doy un poco de trabajo a mi bebé y de paso vengó a decirte que le devuelvas sus poderes a mi amiga Natsuki- ordeno Tomoyo haciendo que la Fae se burlara de ella- que es tan gracioso?

\- Eres una tonta humana! Jamás voy a hacer lo que tu dices!- exclamo la Norn. Tomoyo frunció el ceño y entonces miro a el enorme tronco frente a ella y llevo su cierra hacia el cortando el grueso tronco haciendo gemir a la Norn

\- Espera! No puedes hacer eso! - gimió la Norn sosteniendo uno de sus lados inclinada hacia el suelo

\- Las reglas de los faes no se aplican a mi- declaro arrogante Tomoyo y talo más el tronco haciendo que la Norn comenzara a sangrar , el árbol y ella eran como uno por lo su el daño en el era en su cuerpo también

\- Ya! Basta! Te daré lo que quieres! Sólo... Detente, por favor!- exclamo el Fae , entonces Tomoyo se detuvo apagando la cierra y sacando la máscara protectora de su rostro

\- Es bueno que al fin hayas decidido aceptar mi oferta- dijo Tomoyo gustosa mientras la Norn le miraba con recelo

\- Por aquí...

La Norn les llevo a una especie de tras tienda donde tenía una infinidad de pequeños frascos de diferentes diseños y colores

\- Este pertenece al lobo- la Norn le entrego un pequeña botella verde- desela sólo ella debe abrir el frasco ...con eso bastara para que recupere sus poderes - Tomoyo le miro extrañada pero aún así tomo el pequeño recipiente

\- Mejor que no me estés engañando o ese pequeño árbol tuyo se convertirá en leña- afirmo Tomoyo. La Norn dio un temblor repentino

\- Largate de una vez !

Tomoyo salió de la pequeña casa satisfecha con su logro , con esto Natsuki podría volver a lo que solía ser

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL LABORATORIO DE LA LUZ

Natsuki había suministrado el suero hace unos segundos y estaba esperando por algún signo de respuesta ...minutos transcurrieron y al fin los signos vitales de la pequeña rubia subían hasta mostrar el estado de un Fae completamente sano . Natsuki miraba los monitores y no podía creerlo hasta que una voz tras de ella le hizo mirar a la cama en la habitación

\- Natsuki...- susurro Alyssa tomando asiento en la cama y dando una sonrisa a la peliazul que sentía sus rodillas temblar de la emoción

\- Alyssa...- respondió Natsuki a la vez que cerraba la distancia entre ellas y se aferraba a la mujer más pequeña en un fuerte abrazo

Shizuru se encontraba mirando la escena frente a ella y una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Ara, debería estar celosa?- pregunto divertida haciendo a Natsuki dar un saltito y mirar en su dirección saliendo del abrazo

\- Shizuru!- exclamo Natsuki ruborizada a la vez reprendiendo y saludando a la castaña. Shizuru entro en la habitación

\- Lo siento no planeaba asustar a nadie, es sólo que llevaba ya bastante tiempo observando y me parecía justo hacerles saber de mi presencia- declaro Shizuru con voz cantarina- y quien es esta hermosa chica?- inquirió

\- Ella es Alyssa. Mi hermana, de la que ya te había hablado...- informo Natsuki- resulta que mi trabajo por fin dio frutos y logre aislar la encima que había mutado más de un centenar de veces y luego a base de la antitoxina logre formar un suero...- Natsuki parloteo feliz. Y Shizuru adoraba cuando hablaba de sus cosas médicas...era caliente de alguna manera- y yo te estoy aburriendo...- concluyo Natsuki con una sonrisa a medias. Alyssa miraba la interacción entre su hermana y la mujer ...le resulto interesante

\- No, nada de eso, en realidad encuentro la ciencia...muy científica...- respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

Fue Alyssa quien rompió el concurso de miradas aclarandose la garganta haciendo que ambas mujeres le mirarán

\- Ara, es un gusto conocerte Alyssa-chan- dijo sonriente Shizuru

\- Es un gusto conocer a la novia de mi hermana...

\- Alyssa!- recrimino Natsuki

\- No es culpa mía ! Ustedes lo hacen tan evidente! De no ser porque estamos aquí seguro estarían teniendo sexo en este momento!

\- Alyssa!

La exclamación de Natsuki hizo a ambas mujeres reír

\- De que nos reímos?- pregunto Tomoyo entrando en la habitación

\- De nada! - exclamo Natsuki. Esto hizo a las risas estallar de nuevo. Tomoyo murmuro un como sea y tomo a Natsuki del brazo llevándole fuera

\- Que ocurreTomoyo? Estas bien?- cuestiono Natsuki preocupada examinándola en automático . Tomoyo paró sus divagaciones y le ofreció el pequeño frasco a Natsuki que le miro y luego al frasco

\- Mmm...que es esto?- cuestiono Natsuki con el ceño ligeramente fruncido . Tomoyo por su parte sonrió ampliamente

\- Esto querida , es un regalo de esa vieja Norn- los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron ante esas palabras

\- Tu...

\- Digamos que la Norn no pudo reusar la oferta que le hice

\- Pero eso debio ser muy peligroso!- exclamo Natsuki- no te hizo daño!?

\- Ya te he dicho que no. Ahora abre esa falsa de una vez y recupera tus poderes!- ordeno Tomoyo

Natsuki susurro un gracias y abrió la pequeña cosa de vidrio color verde...

EN OTRO LUGAR

\- Que información tenemos?

\- Los avistamientos se hacen cada vez peores ...

\- Entoncs es hora de que hagas algo Rey de la sangre...

\- Estas demente ! Si yo uso mi poder algo peor que el Garuda podría suceder!

\- No veo como eso pasaría ! Mira esto!

Trick miro al cofre lleno de cabezas cercenadas pertenecientes a la Ash

\- Esta es la ultima que tengo!- Tasha exclamo señalando a su cuello- crees que no he hecho sacrificios!?

\- Pues lo que yo hice por salvar a Shizuru despertó a esa bestia! No usare mi poder una vez más!

Exclamo Trick saliendo de la sala del trono

\- Supongo que tendré que a pegarme a mi plan inicial, será mejor que ese par estén listos...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Estoy pensando en que este fic esta próximo a concluir...talvez cinco capítulos más y estará listo ;) descuiden , como siempre cada cabo suelto será resuelto :) :) **

**Disfruten del Capitulo y nos estamos leyendo!**

**Capitulo 13**

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE TORONTO

\- Como están haciéndolo hoy en día las bestias?- hablo el joven hombre. Un hombre en bata blanca observo la tabla en sus manos y hablo

\- Todos están perfectamente contenidos- el joven hombre frunció el ceño- ...salvo esa pequeña falla...todos marcha muy bien.- aseguro

\- La mujer ha hablado?

\- Los estudios no muestran daño cerebral , más sin embargo se mantiene balbuceando cosas cobre un lobo...

\- Que lobo?

\- Al parecer se llama Kruger o algo así...

\- Indaga sobre ello, con suerte no sean meras divagaciones- enfatizo el hombre

EL DHAL

Cuando Shizuru y compañía atravesaron las puertas del bar este se encontraba sin un alma presente.

\- Este es el mejor lugar de la ciudad?- inquirió Alyssa- pues por lo que parece nadie más piensa lo mismo que ustedes- dijo sonriente la rubia- Suki, necesitas mejorar tu perspectiva creo que tu gusto ha empeorado con los años- Shizuru puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos y miro a la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Alyssa sintió la mirada asesina y se apresuró a cambiar sus palabras-...excepto con Shizuru- san ! - la postura de Shizuru se relajó y dio una pequeña sonrisa a la pequeña. Natsuki y Tomoyo que miraban toda la interacción sólo entornaron los ojos.

El grupo camino hacia la barra en busca de alguien por el lugar, no encontraron nada...

\- Mira a quien nos hemos encontrado Trick!- exclamo Tasha sonriente- justo a quienes buscábamos ! Llegan en momento perfecto!- Trick suspiro y tomo su lugar tras la barra preparando unos vasos para los presentes, incluyendo el suyo...lo necesitarían.

\- Que hace aquí la gran Ash?- cuestiono Shizuru en tono burlón . Tasha opto por ignorar el comentario.

\- Es normal que venga por mi propiedad y en busca de nuestro campeón. Por desgracia nuestros intentos de mantener al garuda en linea han fracasado- anuncio casi despreocupada la mujer- incluso la Morrigan comienza a tener problemas en su propio lado de las cosas.

\- Entiendo perfecto lo del Garuda, pero que tiene eso que ver con nosotras?-pregunto Shizuru ignorando el hecho de que la mujer se mantenía a llamar a su novia una posesión . Tasha sonrio

\- Tu mi querida succubo eres el campeón de los Faes quien esta destinada a luchar y ganar

El silencio cayo en el lugar...

\- Santas pelotas!- exclamo Tomoyo. Todos le miraron comía ceja arqueada - que? No todos los días escuchas que tengas como destino patear el trasero de un mítico Fae que es si no mal recuerdo inmortal? Mmmm...espera , si es tan fuerte como hará Shizu!?

Ahora todos miraban a Tasha. Tomoyo tenía un punto

\- Esa parte tiene que ser resuelta por nuestro querido tabernero- las miradas cambiaron a Trick, que antes de hablar bebió su trago..

\- Primero que nada...yo soy el rey de sangre y no sólo eso...yo soy tu abuelo... Shizuru... Saskia es hija mía y cuando utilice mis poderes para ayudarte a luchar contra ella...como efecto secundario el garuda fue despertado de cualquier letargo en el que se encontrará ...lo siento Shizuru...por intentar un bien sólo un mal mayor se ha presentado

Natsuki que ya tenía conocimiento de todos estos hechos al igual que lo hacia Tasha así que más allá de la obvia sorpresa inicial tanto de Alyssa que estaba notando que a su hermana no se le había quitado eso de estar en el ojo del huracán , a la ves que Tomoyo se dedicó a beber todos los tragos dispuestos en la barra . Shizuru se encontraba asimilando la información ...había tenido a su abuelo con ella todo este tiempo...era algo increíble...

\- De verdad...?-pregunto Shizuru con un nudo en la garganta y ojos llorosos. Trick le miro y asintió lentamente que si , un tanto tímido por la mirada que Shizueu le estaba dando. Tasha resoplo

\- Si, todo muy lindo y dulce, pero podemos enfocarnos en el hecho de que si tu linda nieta no esta preparada para esto el mundo se hundira en el caos total!?- Shizuru limpio la lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos y miro a Tasha con enojo

\- Y que se supone que harás tu,oh gran Ash!? Tejer chambritas mientras otros hacemos el trabajo real? Además que gano yo?

\- Todos tiene un papel importante que jugar , de ahora en tres días se estima que será viable atacar a el garuda antes de que alcance la totalidad de sus poderes. Tu y yo entrenaremos y como insentivo que te parece que una vez que la Morrigan este de acuerdo ambos bandos te brindaremos protección sin ningún vínculo de tu parte hacia nosotros?

Shizuru no tenía ni que pensar demasiado en el asunto, después de todo si esto era asi de grande ella no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Así que estrecho la mano de Tasha

\- Tenemos un acuerdo, con la condición de que ambos bandos me otorgen lo necesario para enfrentar al garuda.

\- Concideralo hecho succubo...

Tasha abandono el Dhal , sólo para ser enfrentada por Natsuki

\- Veo que has recuperado tus poderes, felicidades

\- Que tiene en mente?

\- Nunca he podido engañar a ti, la verdad es que esperaba que te acercarás a mi...

\- Que necesitas?

\- Ese enorme cerebro tuyo, necesito que logres estabilizar mi veneno...

Natsuki le miro sorprendida

\- Hablas en serio?

\- Por desgracia si, mi veneno es lo único que debilitara lo suficiente a el garuda como para que Shizuru pueda dar el golpe final si encuentra la manera de incrementar su fuerza a la de una docena de Faes en los siguientes tres días

\- Pero tu...

\- Estara bien, sólo no desperdicien la oportunidad que les dare...

Y sin más Tasha se alejó con total calma. Natsuki dio vuelta y entro al DHAL como si no supiera que ya uno de sus amigos estaría pronto muerto...


	23. Chapter 23

**Es bueno leer que aunque Tasha sea un dolor de muelas , le han llegado a estimar :) estamos por descubrir un montón de cosas :) **

**Espero la estén pasando muy bien ! **

**Capitulo 14**

Un montón de cosas estaban pasando en los siguientes dos días . Tomoyo que al parecer tenía una habilidad excelsa para decodificar casi lo que fuera estaba ayudando a Trick en leer pergaminos aún más antiguos que el propio Rey de la sangre estaban seguros que encontrarían donde el garuda se encontraba y Trick ya tenía una idea de lo que su nieta tendría que hacer para incrementar su poder, más no sin un riesgo y un precio.

Tasha y Shizuru mantenían su entrenamiento con la espada desde el amanecer hasta el alba . El Ash había resultado muy buena maestra en el arte del esgrima y sus múltiples variedades. Cada día Tasha miraba en la succubo tomar forma y moldearse en el campeón que necesitaban, ella no se había equivocado ...ahora sólo tenía que esperar a el ataque inminente del enemigo para que su papel en esta batalla

Natsuki por su parte gozaba de tener sus poderes una vez más. No le había dicho a nadie y tenía en mente mantener el asunto en secreto, y así se lo solicito a Tomoyo que no entendía la razón tras esa decisión . Natsuki entrenaba en su gimnasio favorito a cada momento que podía . Tener a su lobo con ella era realmente el mejor sentimiento , sólo después de lo que sentía por la succubo no alineada... Natsuki se ruborizo ante eso y de un golpe mando a volar el saco de boxeo hasta el otro lado del gimnasio, afortunadamente no había nadie ahí más que ella

\- Cuidado tigre ...

Natsuki miro a el intruso o mejor dicho...intrusa

\- Saskia...- gruño la ojiverde . Saskia levantó las manos en señal de rendición con una sonrisa estampada en la cara- que quieres!?- exigió Natsuki quitando sus guantes de práctica y beber de su botella de agua

\- Tranquila no vengó por una segunda ronda...- ronroneo la mujer lamiendo se los labios ante la vista de una Natsuki sudorosa. Natsuki bufo- bien, bien...no habrá segunda ronda . Tengo que advertirte de un científico loco que esta secuestrando Faes y experimenta con ellos en busca del más poderoso...- Natsuki miro a la mujer por un momento y luego soltó una carcajada

\- Quieres que te crea después de todo lo que has hecho!? Y es más, como es que tu sabes esto y estas aquí parada frente a mi como si nada?- cuestiono la lobuna guardando su equipo de entrenamiento, ya era tarde en la noche y había quedado con Shizuru en pasar la noche para después ver a Tasha que le había solicitado temprano en la mañana. Saskia resoplo

\- Cuando me estaban llevando a la prisión en el territorio de la luz un equipo de seres humanos interceptaron el camino y me llevaron con ellos...

\- Unos simples humanos!? eso es imposible, cualquier Fae tendría el poder de defenderse-...y ahora más que nunca ella misma lo sabía - como les sometieron?- Saskia le tendió un tuvo plateado y Natsuki lo tomo, era un inyector...le olfateo y en seguida noto que se trataba de un compuesto muy parecido a el alucinógeno natural de Sócrates ...más este parecía modificado.- de donde sacaste esto?

\- Lo tome antes de lograr escapar de su cárcel de locos, aunque no logre saber para que buscaban a poderosos Faes ...

\- Que no me estas diciendo? Y más importante , por que estas haciendo esto?

\- Por alguna razón este hombre me atrapo creyendo que era Shizuru...cuando descubrió que no lo era me interrogaron pidiendo por el Fae más fuerte...les dije que eras tu...- Natsuki entorno los ojos, por supuesto...- vengo para ayudar ...

\- Disculpa si me permito dudar...además tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender, debiste decir que el más fuerte era el garuda eso nos habría ahorrado un montón de problemas- señalo la peliazul sarcásticamente - ahora si me disculpas tengo lugares donde estar.

Natsuki inicio su camino a la salida

\- Como esta ella..?- cuestiono la castaña en un susurro. Natsuki le miro de reojo

\- Ella esta bien...yo cuidare de ella...- aseguro Natsuki. Saskia sonrió

\- Lo se...

EL ALMACÉN

-...dios ... Si! ..z... Tan bueno!... Ahhhh! ...- Shizuru se dejo caer sin aliento sobre una Natsuki igual de gastada

Desde la llegada de la lobuna hace unas tres horas Shizuru les había llevado directo a su habitación para ronda tras ronda de sexo intercaladas por mimos y arrumacos ... Shizuru había extrañado esto

-...estas bien...?- cuestiono la castaña con voz amortiguada , ya que su boca estaba sobre la piel caliente y brillante de su amante, se negaba a mover un sólo músculo

\- Si, muy bien...- Natsuki intento no hacer evidente que había recuperado sus poderes, cosa que había sido por demás difícil , su lobo arañaba sus entrañas por salir y marcar a su compañera. Pero Natsuki no estaba lista para dar ninguna explicación a la castaña de ninguno de los acontecimientos que le llevaron lejos de su poder o de como los recupero, su hermana que antes de marcharse le pidió razones ella igualmente se negó .

\- Mmmm...bien...- susurro Shizuru y se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia , había sido un día agotador y algo le decía que mañana lo sería aún más...

-...mmm..- Natsuki mascullo antes de cerrar a su misma los ojos envuelta en el calor de su novia...

COMPUESTO DE LA LUZ

Tasha sabía que hoy era el día , así que hizo esto aún más fácil , su personal de guardia así como cualquier personal en el área de la sala del trono había sido relegado de sus funciones para el día , ella no necesitaba perder vidas sin ninguna razón .

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe de par en par, develando a el garuda, un hombre común a simple vista, más Tasha podía sentir su inmenso poder

\- Tomaste tu tiempo, comenzaba a pensar que no llegarías - dijo Tasha

\- Anciosa por morir?- cuestiono el garuda sonriente y confiado

\- Todo lo contrario...esto es simplemente algo que tiene que suceder...sólo hazlo, asegúrate de que sea un corte limpio - Tasha se incorporó de su asintió y camino a su oponente mostrando un centenar de pequeños y afilados dientes . El garuda materializo una espada de fuego y sonrió a el Ash

\- Tienes toda la razón. Esto sólo desatara la incertidumbre y con suerte la guerra con los Faes pensando que esto fue obra de alguien oscuro...- dijo el garuda, que de un solo movimiento decapito a el Ash y salió de la sala como si nada

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Natsuki entro a la sala para encontrar la horrenda escena de su ex amante decapitada en el suelo sin un alma alrededor .

\- Tasha...- grazno Natsuki...tragando el enorme nudo en su garganta se inclinó sobre la cabeza con un par de tubos de ensayo para extraer las muestras del veneno, tal como Tasha le dijo que debería hacer ... Las muestras fueron guardadas en su bata de laboratorio , tenía que encontrar la manera de estabilizar el veneno para que pudiera ser utilizado , porque en su estado actual se evaporaría en el contacto con el aire ...- yo me ocupare del resto...- aseguro a la morena antes de tomar un respiro y llamar a el personal para que iniciarán los preparativos del funeral ...otro Ash tenía que ser nombrado


	24. Chapter 24

**Estamos próximos a terminar este fic :) no se alarmen aún no, más vamos encaminados hacia allá :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios . Este fic no se realizaría sin el apoyo de todos ustedes ;)**

**Capitulo 15**

El funeral era bastante concurrido , Tasha fue una Fae bastante conocida y apreciada por muchos a lo largo de los siglos y al rededor del mundo...

\- Vaya! Pero si son mis chicas favoritas! La succubo molesta y su mascota Kruger!- exclamo sardónicamente la Morrigan líder de los Fae oscuro, que como siempre destilaba belleza y poder a cada paso de sus tacones increíblemente altos- porque esas caras?- cuestiono a la vez que colocaba su propio puño de cenizas frente a la tumba tallada en piedra en el mausoleo de la luz Fae

Natsuki y Shizuru le miraron con el ceño fruncido, esta mujer era por demás irritante!

\- Que haces aquí , Evony?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntar de ti, succubo. Hasta dónde yo se no eras un gran fan.- respondió la morena sonriente y petulante

\- Evony, sería lo mejor si dejamos esto para un lugar y momento diferente , ya sabes no es como que no tengamos a el gran mal respirando sobre nuestros cuellos y ahora mismo se suponga que debemos presentar nuestros respetos a una amiga, líder y..- Evony se burlo estruendosamente

\- Por lo que se era más que una "amiga" no es así Kruger? Todos conocemos tu fase de mujeriega engreída en los comienzos de la revolución rusa...- se jacto la mujer

\- Si, todos lo sabemos...ahora podrías llegar a la parte importante? O estas aquí sólo para ser un dolor en el culo?- respondio Shizuru totalmente cansada de que todos le restregarán en la cara el pasado de su novia, ella había hecho las paces con eso desde hace un buen tiempo, porque los demás no eran capaces de hacer lo mismo?

\- Esas agallas tuyas es lo único que podría agradarme de ti- felicito la Morrigan - sólo espero que por el bien de nuestra especie en general esa gran confianza tuya y altanería sea suficiente para la batalla que se avecina

\- Ya que lo dices...hay algo que necesito de ustedes , si es que no quieren terminar extintos...- fanfarroneo Shizuru disfrutando del ceño fruncido de la morena . La pelota estaba en la cancha de la Morrigan ahora

\- Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto con fastidio . Shizuru sonrió

\- A tu mano derecha...el hipnotizador... Vex

\- Estas segura? Ese extravagante se la vive del S &amp; M y no le interesa nada más que su propio trasero

\- Curioso que digas eso presisamente tu de todos los seres del planeta- ella si misma era conocida por destrozar a todos a su paso, no antes de secar cada gota del talento de sus aliementos fueran humanos o Faes - pero dime será la oscuridad aportar su parte en esta lucha o romperán el acuerdo creado por el Ash?

Natsuki se maravillo por como Shizuru estaba manejando toda la situación , dejando a Evony en la cuerda floja ante los Faes más sobresalientes que se encontraban presentando sus respetos a Tasha y ahora miraban con sumo interés la interacción entre ambas mujeres.

\- Toma a el, pero de una vez te digo que será responsabilidad tuya cualquier cosa que haga o deje de hacer- sentencio la morena

Shizuru se limitó a asentir afirmativamente , satisfecha con tener la última pieza de su armamento en la mano, el resto dependía de su muy calienye novia y esa gran cerebro suyo .

ESA NOCHE EN EL DHAL

Rei, Trick, Tomoyo, Natsuki e incluso el Fae oscuro Vex se encontraban en el bar a petición de la succubo que les citará con el objeto de establecer su plan de acción contra el garuda.

\- Gracias por estar aquí esta noche. Les presento de ante mano a Vex, es será parte de nuestro equipo y espero que a pesar de este hecho todos trabajen en equipo. Sobr e como vamos a trabajar es simple. Mientras Natsuki trabaja en el veneno de Tasha y consigue estabilizar lo espero que a su vez establezcamos que estaremos conectados todos a través de un vínculo de sangre...mi sangre... Natsuki inyectara a todos ustedes con ella y de ese modo seré capaz de incrementar el poder y hacer frente a el garúa en un pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y será gracias a Vex como Fae oscuro que el poder será estabilizado y no perderé el control al tener el balance de ambos bandos.

Shizuru observo los rostros más allá de sorprendidos de sus amigos , pero eso no era lo vital , si no ser capaces de sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba porque ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie de los presentes esta noche perdiera la vida.

HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL APARTEMENTO DE NATSUKI

Natsuki entregaba a la castaña un inyector con un líquido parecido a la mostaza.

\- Es el veneno...logre estabilizar el...desafortunadamente sólo ha sobrevivido una dosis- explico Natsuki haciendo a Shizuru soltar un diminuto gemido

\- Hablando de tener una sola oportunidad ...- Natsuki sonrio . Shizuru era linda haciendo pucheros

\- Lo siento pero el resto no lo pude salvar...- se disculpó la peliazul

\- No me estoy quejando contigo!- se apresuró a aclarar la castaña- tu eres después de todo la unica capaz de de conseguir hacer esto , así que no es para nada una queja- aseguro Shizuru

\- oh...- expreso Natsuki - bueno ahora estamos listos para el ataque de mañana, el garuda no sabrá que lo golpeo!

\- Tu no irás - enfatizó Shizuru

\- Que!? Por que!?

\- Eres humana ahora, no puedo poner tan algo riesgo sobre ti

\- Tomoyo es humana y ella estará ahí - defendió Natsuki

\- Si, pero...

\- Pero nada...voy con ustedes y es fin del asunto - declaro Natsuki . Shizuru resoplo

\- Bien..pero no hagas nada estúpido y no te despegues de alguien fae

\- Incluso Vex?- cuestiono divertida la lobuna

\- Tienes razón , sólo no te alejes de Rei o yo- Natsuki sonrió y rodeo a su novia con sus brazos

\- Asi de cerca esta bien?- canturreo la ojiverde respirando cerca del oído de la castaña haciendo que esta se estremeciera ante la sensasion del cálido aliento sobre su piel

\- Asi es casi perfecto...- susurro Shizuru antes de conectar sus labios en un ferviente beso que les llevo a el dormitorio


	25. Chapter 25

**Estamos un paso más cerca del final, puede que sea en esta o la próxima semana, depende del tiempo del que disponga :) **

**Gracias por continuar leyendo, estamos muy cerca ;) **

**Capitulo 16**

\- Ya sabes, esto podrían ser nuestra primera salida como una pareja - dijo Shizuru alegremente

\- Eres extraña, siquiera yo piensa en eso- hablo Vex mirando raro a la succubo y luego a Natsuki- como puedes salir con ella?

\- Le amo- declaro Natsuki sin vasilar

Generando diversas reacciones en el grupo que se mantenía caminando pasillo tras pasillo del antiguo rastro donde se ubica el garuda.

\- Ya nos iremos a viajar por el mundo cuando hayamos terminado con esto- aseguro Natsuki. Shizuru le sonrió ampliamente

\- Seguramente tendrás un montón de lugares para mostrar a mi...- Natsuki se ruborizo entendiendo perfectamente el doble sentido en la declaracion

\- Ya veremos que hacer...

Fueron interrumpidos por una horda de Faes sin cabeza clamando por su sangre

Espadas chocaron, flechaz volaban y sangre fresca bañaba el suelo ya de por si manchado. El grupo de Shizuru se mantuvo firme y pronto logro aniquilar a los beerserkers con sólo una motas de polvo en sus ropas.

\- Bueno, eso fue un buen calentamiento- declaro Vex de manera gozosa

Todos se limitaron a resoplar . Este tipo si que amaba el S&amp;M

Pasos más adelante en el lugar les llevo directamente a la sala principal donde un anciano como cualquier otro en apariencia les esperaba .

\- Les ha tomado su tiempo! Comenzaba a pensar que el comité de bienvenida había sido demasiado, sería una pena que no pudiera ver en acción a el Fae más fuerte- hablo el viejo mirando a Natsuki. Natsuki frunció el ceño, a caso esto estaba conectado con lo que la madre de Shizuru le dijo? Si era así como se las arreglaron para tener a un garuda en cautiverio? Shizuru miro a el anciano

\- Eres el garuda?- cuestiono Shizuru nada convencida, ella imaginaba algo más...imponente?

\- Asi es pequeña succubo- aseguro el garuda- tu debes ser la no alineada de quien tanto hablan- respondió con desdén - debo decir que estoy un poco desilucionado también

\- Hello!? Estamos aquí para luchar o esto sólo será un duelo de miradas? Porque si es así entonces debo salir de aquí tengo cosas más importante que hacer- dijo Vex casi indignado

\- Demosle a el mesmer lo que quiere- el garuda se transformo en un ave inmensa de fuego a la vez que más atacantes aparecían

La lucha inicio todos ocupados con al menos ocho de los descabezados, cuando Natsuki se deshizo del último de los suyos tomo la oportunidad para ir directo a el gran ave

\- Que es lo que quieres!?- pregunto la lobuna esquivando las llamas dirigidas a su dirección

\- Porque habría de dar a ti alguna explicación!?

\- Esto a pesar de tu naturaleza no lo haces sólo para alimentarte - Natsuki logro estar un par de pasos cerca del garuda y logro bislumbrar una especie de dispositivo en el cuello del Fae del que no se había percatado anteriormente- ese científico te esta utilizando!?- exclamo Natsuki . El garuda en su furia lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego que término en ninguna parte ya que a Natsuki no le costó el más mínimo esfuerzo esquivar el ataque

Shizuru que se había logrado safar de sus atacantes observo como Natsuki no tenía problemas para sostener un combate con el anciano Fae . Shizuru frunció el ceño, esto no podría hacerlo ningún humano por muy veloz o ágil que fuera... Natsuki había recuperado sus poderes y no se tomo la molestia en decir a ella!

\- Veo que no necesitas ayuda...- siseo Shizuru al llegar a lado de Natsuki que siquiera se molesto en negar lo obvio

\- Dame el veneno- Natsuki tendió su mano para que Shizuru le diese el inyector

\- Claro ! - Shizuru le entrego el tubo- supongo que siendo Fae no tendrás problema en acabar con el- gruño la castaña. Natsuki resoplo y tomo el vial

\- No permanezcas muy cerca !- exclamo Natsuki corriendo y dando un salto con apoyo de una par de cajas , con lo que llego a la altura necesaria para tener contacto con el ave inyectando el veneno de manera eficaz

\- Ahhhhh! - gimoteo el Fae de fuego perdiendo la estabilidad y poco a poco desfalleciendo en cenizas

Los beerserkers sintieron la pérdida de su maestro y huyeron . Tomoyo y el resto se acercaron a Shizuru y Natsuki

\- Buen tiro Doc! - felicito Tomoyo

\- Tengo que reconocer, tenía mis dudas sobre ti...

La voz sonó por la habitación

\- Pero has demostrado ser lo que he estado buscando...- entonces un hombre joven bien vestido apareció por una de las múltiples entradas-... Natsuki Kruger...- luego en un segundo se encontraron rodeados por más de un centenar de humanos armados - ahora, vendrás conmigo por las buenas o será de otra manera?

Natsuki había supuesto bien, esto sólo fue montado para el beneficio de este humano...al menos ella logro atraer la atención sólo en ella...

\- Ire contigo...pero deja ir a los demás , por lo que se ellos no te son de utilidad ...- declaro Natsuki dando unos pasos cerca del hombre con las manos en algo en señal de rendición

\- Tienes toda la razón ...- dijo el hombre mirando de reojo a los demás - sólo quiero tu poder...

Hizo una seña a los hombres y bajaron sus armas en cuanto a Natsuki el tuvieron firmemente esposada

\- No se atrevan a seguir a nosotros o me olvidare de la petición que su amiga ha hecho a mi...bestias - declaro con desdén el hombre antes de salir del lugar dejando a todos en rotunda sorpresa

\- Que carajo a pasado!?- expreso Tomoyo en palabras lo que estaba en la mente de todos los demás


	26. Chapter 26

**Estamos aquí! **

**Capitulo 17**

\- Bueno, resulto ser más pronto de lo que esperaba...

Shizuru y compañía hacia la voz

\- Hola padre...- dijo Saskia mirando a Trick- hija...- asintió a la castaña

\- Madre...!? Qué..? Qué haces aqui..? Cómo...

\- Digamos que cuando sus amigos de la luz, me llevaban a un lugar acogedor ,resulto que alguien tenía una idea diferente , y opto por tomar a mi para aumentar su colección .

\- Que tiene eso que ver con lo que acaba de suceder? Quien es ese tipo que se ha llevado a Natsuki?- cuestiono en molestia Shizuru. Saskia sonrió

\- Tan impetuosa como tu madre-congratulo Saskia - más tu pequeño cachorro lo ha hecho para cubrir a ti mi querida hija- informo feliz

\- Que?- Shizuru se molestaba cada vez más por el segundo. Que había hecho esta vez su novia!?

\- Debi decir que lo has hecho bien, ese cachorrito se dejaría matar sólo por mantener a ti a salvo...ese humano esta en busca del Fae más fuerte . Que es lo que planea hacer , no lo se, más dudo que este jugando, de alguna manera se han inventado alguna cosa para someter a un Fae en un sólo disparo. De no ser porque nos tratan como ratas de laboratorio me sorprendería ver lo que las pequeñas comidas humanas han logrado

\- Donde le han llevado!?- exigió Shizuru con sus ojos brillantes en tono azul

\- Les llevare hasta ahí , sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para el lindo perrito ...comenzaba a agradarme

Shizuru resoplo and el extraño comentario de su madre, más muy dentro de su ser le agradaba saber que estaba a salvo . Natsuki era una historia diferente , porque una vez más e había dejado de lado y puesto a si misma en peligro...otra vez

SALA DE OPERACIONES

Natsuki se encontró a su misma en una tabla quirúrgica .

\- Había escuchado en conferencias médicas hablar de la gran doctora Kruger quien con sus estudios en la genética estaba revolucionando la medicina como la conocemos . Tu genialidad me tiene prendado...es una lástima que resultaras ser una de esa bestias que tanto repudió . Más los rencores están dejados de lado ahora que tus poderes pasarán a ser parte de mi...- Natsuki miro a el hombre sobre la mesa de trabajo junto a la suya y entonces le reconoció

\- Eres el doctor Isaac Taf...quien estudio los radicales libres ...- Natsuki sonrió- lástima para ti que fue a mi a quien entregaron el premio...y ahora quieres mis poderes? Usarás las encimas de las células madre y las inyectarás en tu sistema?- cuestiono Natsuki aunque ya conocía la respuesta, ella era un genio...

\- Si, así es...una gran idea, no?

Natsuki no se dignó a responder, este hombre era repugnante. Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de ser un humano. Más Natsuki sabía que si el proceso de inyeccion no se hacia de la manera correcta el resultado no sería el deseado

\- Ahhhhh!- gruño cuando sintió la aguja penetrar en ella sustrayendo la encima. Sólo confiaba en que el médico a cargo de esto fuera igual de mediocre que su jefe

HORAS MÁS TARDE

Shizuru y el grupo habían irrumpido en las enormes instalaciones dejando fuera de combate , talvez fue gracias a que nunca esperaron por un ataque frontal .

Recorrieron las zonas de el enorme lugar dejando libres a los Faes cautivos, por desgracia algunos habían sufrido los embates de las acciones de los humanos y perecieron.

Se dividieron para cubrir más terreno dejando a Shizuru en camino directo a lo que parecían lo laboratorios. cruzando las puertas noto que esto no era una laboratorio si no una especie de quirófano y en una de las mesas se encontraba Natsuki aparentemente inconciente

\- Natsuki!- Shizuru se apresuró a desatar a la lobuna , más no obtuvo reacción alguna, así que le otorgó parte de su chi. Natsuki despertó a el instante

\- Shiz...

SLAP!

-... Uru?- dijo Natsuki frotando su mano en la mejilla ahora enrojecida

\- Lo hiciste una vez más! Eres idiota!?- exclamo enojada la succubo . Natsuki esquivo su mirada avergonzada

\- Lo siento...sólo quería protegerte...

\- Que conmovedor- dijo Taf mirando a la pareja - que bueno que tenga a alguien con quien experimentar mis nuevas habilidades!- dijo excitado frotando sus manos en la anciedad - puedo sentir la diferencia...es fenomenal!

\- Asi que eres tu el científico loco?- cuestiono Shizuru con el ceño fruncido

\- Los únicos locos son ustedes! Uno de su raza asesino a mi hermano sólo por nada! Éramos unos niños acampando y cuando desperté me encontré con mi hermano decapitado justo a unos pasos de mi!

Taf se abalanzo contra la succubo a una velocidad impresionante. Natsuki sin embargo le detuvo en seco y lo mando a volar contra un gabinete al otro lado del cuarto

\- Eso fue interesante! - exclamo Taf levantándose de un salto - veamos que sucede cuando un lobo se enfrenta a si mismo!- los ojos de Taf se tornaron grises, más Natsuki sabía que debían ser dorados..la operación había fracasado..

\- Tu no eres un lobo, sólo un fallido experimento...- declaro confiada Natsuki mostrando sus colmillos y mostrando sus ojos dorados- te mostrare con gusto lo que es un verdadero lobo.

Shizuru no supo lo que sucedió después ya que la pelea se trasladó a otras partes del lugar y término antes de lo que ella pensaba. Natsuki volvió a ella con la ropa rasgada y sangre fluyendo de su boca manchando toda ella

\- Natsuki..!- exclamo preocupada la castaña. Natsuki le dio una calida sonrisa

\- No hay nada mal. Esa fue sólo el aperitivo - informo Natsuki de gustando el líquido carmesí en sus labios- aunque prefiero un verdadero desafío a un simple conejito...

\- Ara...

QUINIENTOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

Shizuru y Natsuki habían permanecido juntas por más de trescientos años con sus subidas, bajadas y un par de rupturas . Pero no hace más de una década se unieron en un vínculo inrrompible uniendo sus almas para la eternidad.

Pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que ambas permanecían las mismas...en escencia. Y para muestra la discusión que se desarrollaba ahora mismo

\- Puedes dejar de hacer las maletas y mirar a mi mientras hablo!?- exigió Shizuru

\- Lo siento pero como ya ha sido más que comprobado soy más que capaz de hacer otras cosas mientras hablo- Natsuki aseguro su equipo médico y comprobaba en sus suministros para el viaje

\- Asi que si irás!?

\- Ovbiamente que lo haré, me necesitan en el Congo para estudiar la enfermedad que esta arrasando a los Fae en ese lugar ! Soy lo mejor que hay y tu lo sabes!

\- Asi que te vas y yo me quédate sola por quien sabe cuanto tiempo?

\- No será de esa manera, tienes a Tomoyo, Trick incluso Saskia esta de visita ahora que las cosas con tu abuelo y ella se han solucionado. Y no voy de vacaciones , es una emergencia

\- Entonces estara bien si me alimento de alguien más ? Ya sabes en mi linea de trabajo las heridas están al por mayor...y sería una emergencia - Natsuki detuvo sus movimientos y miro a su compañera con dolor en sus facciones debido a tal declaración . Shizuru se percato de el daño que sus palabras ocasionaron

\- Lo siento...yo- Shizuru intento disculparse más Natsuki no tendría nada de eso tomo sus maletas y salió por la puerta del almacén murmurando un " Has lo que quieras" sin mirar atrás

EL CONGO/CLINICA FAE

\- Tengo una emergencia...- declaro Shizuru a el oído de su esposa que estaba absorta en el microscopio frente a ella. Natsuki salto en su banco ante la intervencion

\- Shizuru...?- Natsuki había llegado hace unas horas a el lugar lo que indicaba que la castaña había seguido a ella de manera inmediata

\- Lo siento, se que el trabajo de Natsuki es muy importante , estaba siendo irreverente , me disculpo por ello...

\- Gracias...- respondió Natsuki besando los labios rojos de su mujer - pero no pasáremos mucho tiempo aquí , en realidad he encontrado la sepa y estoy por generar el suero de la cura, esteramos en casa a más tardar en dos días - sonrió complacida la peliazul

\- Bueno...- murmuro Shizuru envolviendo sus manos alrededor de Natsuki- porque no se cuanto tiempo mi cuerpo pueda resistir su estado de "emergencia"...

\- Shizuru!

Exclamo Natsuki ruborizada ante la insinuación ...


End file.
